The Pain of Trust and Love
by Nitishu
Summary: Yuuri didn't have a normal childhood. He lost his parents at a young age and went through things no child should ever have to. How will the estranged and fearful boy become the Maoh? Follow Yuuri as he becomes steadily stronger with the help of a certain blonde. Watch as even with all the pain, he learns how to trust and more importantly, learns how to love. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

The Pain of Trust and Love

Chapter 1

The bell rang and he silently gathered his things and tried to shrink out of the classroom unnoticed. Somebody saw him anyway, somehow they always did.

"Hey look," said one teenage boy to anybody who was listening "it's that idiot who thinks he's too good to talk to anybody."

Yuuri flinched rooted in place by his fear, trying not to let it show and for the most part succeeding. He didn't think he was _too_ good to speak to them. He believed he wasn't good _enough_, and he hadn't been given permission to speak anyway. His adoptive parents had 'taught' him how worthless he was to everybody, and how no one would ever want him. He believed it and when they left him with no home except for a part of their garage he thought he deserved it. The thoughts on his mind at that moment however, were about how to get away as uninjured as possible, just once he wanted to leave school in peace.

The boy along with two others approached him with looks of ridicule on their faces and hatred in their eyes. Today was the luckiest day he had had in a very long time he thought as a teacher came nearby and the other student looked away for a second, which was all he needed to run away, schoolwork in tow.

"Ha! Run away if you want Fuuri! It's only Thursday, and we can get you tomorrow. You better come to school." The boy said again with a voice that also said 'Do what I say or you're dead.'

He shivered as he tried to make it out of the building without bumping into anybody while still going at his top speed. After he left the building he was out of breath but happy that he had not been beaten up, it was a rare occasion. He put his books into his old bag that seemed like it would fall apart at any moment, and hoisted it over his shoulder. He opted to go through the forest today and see if he could find any animals.

The first smile, although small, graced his face for almost an entire second for the first time in a week. He may have an abnormal fear of humans based upon how he had been treated all his life, but he loved wildlife as they loved him back.

He walked into the forest on a path that wasn't there, just following his internal sense of direction so that he would go deeper into the forest. He wasn't scared of large animals, and had no reason to be since they had always loved him. Another small smile graced his pale face once more as he remembered the first time he saw a bear. He was still very small then and he had just toddled over to it and it licked his face making him giggle hysterically. Later on in life after going to school, he learned that bears did not behave like that. Ever.

This led him to believe that animals simply loved him, and for that he loved them all the more. He smiled gently at the singing birds and maneuvered familiarly around the large tree roots and brush. His head jerked to the side when he heard a squeal of pain.

_Oh no! Did one of those stupid hunters' traps catch someone?_ He ran towards the sound, and he soon found himself in an unfamiliar part of the forest.

It was strange, because he thought he knew everything about the forest and its inhabitants. (Some which he had even nicknamed.) He stumbled and dropped his bag, it didn't matter. He could get it _after_ he saved whoever needed saving. Yuuri reached for a branch to steady himself but slipped anyway.

His bold black eyes widened to full capacity when he saw himself falling over a cliff and racing towards some water far below. He sighed and closed his eyes in resignation. Would it be so bad to leave this world?

Yuuri looked around dizzily. Color was swirling around him, vaguely reminding him of some things he wished he didn't have to think of. Ever.

_Is this the after-life?_ That was all he could think before he suddenly landed on something.

Yuuri blinked and rubbed his eyes in upmost confusion. He was still wet, but he was on dry land.

_What? Where am I? _ _I don't think I'm in Japan anymore... Forget Japan; am I even in the right universal zip code? Wait… am I dead?_

Yuuri acted like a child would to find out if they were dreaming. He pinched himself sharply on the arm and felt a tingle that told him he was alive. It probably should have hurt more than that, but years of beatings tend to make you tough. He shivered, and not from his cold wet clothes.

A shriek pierced his brain. It was a strange girl, probably a cosplayer by her dress, and she was pointing at him and screaming something. He tried to understand what she was babbling about, but the words made no sense.

He looked at the ground in shame. No matter where he went, he would always be a nuisance. A burden or something, right?

"১৳ী৭৬ ≠ ̬̐̑ ӿӭɎɇˠ˟৳১!" She screamed again, but Yuuri had no idea what she was saying.

He winced and backed away slowly when several angry looking people came out of nowhere holding rocks and other small objects. More shouts in that weird language came and Yuuri saw rocks sailing at him all of a sudden.

He dodged the first one, but he couldn't defend himself against so many thrown at once. He wondered what he had done wrong as he tried to back away, but he simply kept getting hit. Rocks were new, they hurt quite a bit more than stray objects and fists.

_At this rate I'm going to die… I didn't even do anything!_ Tears started to form on his face and he curled up into a ball on the ground. It was the best way to defend himself to his knowledge.

Suddenly a horse whinnied and Yuuri saw a tall blonde man holding his hand out to stop people from hitting him. Yuuri was grateful for all of two seconds. The man angrily said something to him, but he couldn't understand a word of it.

At Yuuri's silence the man leaned over and grabbed Yuuri's head with both hands. Yuuri had flinched away but the man was fast. Almost like he had expected it.

Suddenly his vision flashed and there were lightning bolts striking his brain. It was pain personified, worse than when his 'mother' hit him in the head with a nearly empty bottle of cheap wine.

Yuuri stumbled to a standing position and he suddenly heard the people behind him reacting to him standing up. He actually heard them… it was strange, like they had all changed their language as once.

"Oh God the mazoku stood up!" "We're all doomed!" "Save us Lord Adalbert!"

Yuuri looked around but couldn't really do anything much as his vision swam. Had he really taken that many hits? The blonde frowned.

"You need to come with us quickly or-"

"HEIKA!"

Everyone turned to see the new arrivals approaching them on horseback. Yuuri straightened up and backed away slowly. He was ready to run, as soon as he saw the best opening… if only the world would stop spinning.

The blonde man stood in front of Yuuri almost protectively as the brunette dismounted and ran towards them. Yuuri backed up a bit when he saw the man put a hand on what was obviously a sword hanging from his waist.

"If it isn't Sir Conrad. Please go away, you are not wanted here."

"Adalbert please stand back. Heika are you alright?"

Yuuri wasn't sure what was going on, but when he pointed at himself and Conrad nodded his confusion only greatened. He shook his head and his face paled. Whatever a 'Heika' was, it wasn't him.

Adalbert laughed at the confused expressions on their faces before unsheathing his sword. Yuuri flinched and fell over on his butt. He had had bad experiences with blades before, and a sword was just a giant and heavy one.

"You will not come any closer to the boy." When Yuuri saw the sword being pointed at Conrad and realized it wasn't meant for him, he ran. He just ran.

He wasn't sure how long it had been before he found himself being followed by the brunette who was riding a horse. He slowed down knowing there was no way he could outrun a horse. He gave him a look of utter resignation and braced himself to be hit.

The brunette was puzzled and looked quite worried. He slid off of his horse and walked up to Yuuri with long steady strides. He slowed down when Yuuri backed away, fear all too apparent in his black eyes.

"We're not going to hurt you Heika, why would you think that?" His expression suddenly hardened. "Did they do something to you? I swear that we are only here to help and protect you!"

Yuuri shook his head doubtfully. He _had_ planned on running, but why doubt this man's word? He had nowhere else to go, and his pounding head wouldn't allow him to run any longer.

_Even_ _I'm not even this Heika you keep talking about, I can't… I can't keep running._

Without a word passing Yuuri's lips, he tipped to the side before falling to the ground in a heap. Conrad ran over to him worriedly, repeatedly calling out to him.

"Heika! Heika!"

Not getting a response, he gently picked up the double-black and carried him to his horse. His eyes were both filled with worry _and_ with rage. How did this happen? What did those people do to him? To this poor young king?

Chapter 1 done and done! Sure I feel bad for Yuuri, but still… I feel so smart coming up with this idea.

Anon: I'm surprised you can actually think!

Me: Yeah, you know I can _kill_ too, right?

Anon: *runs away*

So yeah… Tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing. Thanks!

P.S. Title courtesy of best friend Della

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuuri remained unconscious all the way to their camp. While Gunther wanted to complain that he couldn't meet his king, he was much more worried that said king was unconscious. Gunther offered to help take care of him, but that didn't work.

They lay him on the bed gently. Conrad, in order to check Yuuri over, took off his shirt. The resulting nose-bleed from Gunther was what got the lilac kicked out of the tent. The brunette then dropped his shirt to the side with a gasp and covered his mouth with his hands.

These weren't the markings of just one attack. No, there were more scars than he could count. Some were fading, and others looked like they had just recently come to be. His skin was also decorated with several new bruises he could only assume came from the ignorant humans from that village.

"Oh Yuuri…" He whispered to nobody but himself. "How did this happen? Your family… you were supposed to be taken care of."

He wanted nothing more than to wrap Yuuri up and never let him go; but the boy had a duty, and that duty was to become Maoh. But _could_ a young boy, who was obviously timid and easily fightened, become the king of anything? He shook his head. Shinou wouldn't lead them astray; he had chosen him so therefore he _would_ be king.

Conrad bowed his head in shame, what a failure he was. He couldn't even protect his king this much… it was awful. He didn't see Yuuri's eyes flicker open slowly.

"I-I'm so sorry Yuuri. Forgive me." He mumbled. Yuuri's breath hitched and cause Conrad to look up in shock.

_D-Does he know me?_ Yuuri looked down and frantically grabbed at blankets to cover himself. _Why is my shirt off?!_ He screamed in his mind as he backed away until he fell off of the make-shift travel bed with a thump.

"H-Heika…" Conrad held out one arm, trying to convey he meant him no harm. It was rather like trying to calm a frightened animal. "Please, calm down. I would _never_ hurt you."

Somehow his tone caused Yuuri to slow his heartbeat just a tiny bit. He still flinched away whenever Conrad got closer though, so the brunette kept his distance. Yuuri wasn't speaking to him, and Conrad wondered if he _could_.

"Heika, can you speak?" Yuuri shuddered but didn't say anything. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

With those words tears started streaming down Yuuri's face. Conrad began to freak out; did he just make the future king cry? What was he going to do? Did he overstep his boundaries? Did he-

Yuuri shook his head and wiped the side of his face halfheartedly, but it did nothing to hide the sheen of water on his cheeks.

Please... just tell me what's wrong? You don't have to if you don't want to; I'm just worried about you."

_Worried? Really? Umm... _

It was doubtful at best. Who had ever cared for _him_? No living creatures other than his animal friends, that's for sure.

Yuuri shook his head and buried his face into his knees, almost completely managing to hide from Conrad's genuinely worried gaze. The brunette stood slowly and backed up to the tent's entrance before looking back at Yuuri.

"I'm going to go now, but you can call me if you need anything Heika… Also, we need to leave tomorrow so try to get some sleep." With that, he left, footsteps receding into the distance.

Yuuri sighed and felt all the tension in his body simply fade. Human presence… it made him _uncomfortable_ to say the least. And they were planning to _take_ him somewhere? He shuddered slightly before collapsing on his side, curled up on the floor.

His parents were going to _kill_ him for staying somewhere other than home for a night or two. And he knew they would too, they always made that clear.

_"Brat! Get out here!" Yuuri scrambled out of his corner in the garage, resisting only made it worse._

_His adopted mother yanked him by the back of his collar, but he would have followed her anyway. There was no hope for escape. She was pulling him towards who knows where to do who knows what. He was helpless. Helpless…_

Yuuri was hyperventilating; he wasn't there, but that feeling of hopelessness… Being forced somewhere against his will, that was all too close to his reality. He began to roll from side to side and sobbing through his gasps. He was heard by a guard who then relayed it to Conrad.

It took Conrad a full five minutes to get there, and by then Yuuri was shaking in the corner and biting his lip until it bled.

_Shit! Yuuri! …Heika!_ Conrad was screaming (and correcting himself) in his mind.

"Heika, are you okay?" It was a silly question really. Anyone with non-blind eyeballs could tell that he wasn't. Yuuri didn't even acknowledge him. "Heika?"

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind Yuuri screamed that Heika wasn't his name, wasn't him. A teeny tiny part of him wanted to push the brunette away, but was smothered by his desire to live for the time being. Conrad saw that he was getting nowhere.

"Y-Yuuri?" A tiny flash of recognition passed over his face as he turned his head slowly towards Conrad's.

Conrad almost lost his breath. Etched on the teen's face was pure terror, and expression he had only seen on adults that had come back from a tragic war. From a place that only held death and pain. He couldn't stand it.

"Calm down, please calm down! You're safe here! Please Yuuri, calm down." He was about to hang his head in shame, when Yuuri's breathing became less labored.

_N-No… NOT AGAIN!_ Yuuri had flashbacks too often for his liking. Normally he didn't have them in public, not where anyone could see him anyway… so it really sucked to have one now. Conrad reached for his shoulder but stopped when Yuuri jerked away.

"Yu- Heika…"

Yuuri's face flashed in confusion. Why was this man so adamant on calling him 'Heika' if he knew his real name? It didn't make any sense. Then again, not much did when you were on the verge of blacking out.

"Can I do anything to help you?" Now that he looked at it again, the cold hard floor beside him looked _awfully_ inviting. "Woah!" Conrad barely caught Yuuri's head before it smacked against the floor with the rest of his now-limp body.

OKEEY DOKEEY

Reviews would make me a happy girl! Call it shameless begging if you want, but the few seconds it takes… well they are appreciated. They let me know I'm _not_ despised. As a side-note, I **will** start making longer chapters now. I just wanted to be a teeny bit lazy since I have stuff to do in this boring reality we all eventually have to go back to.

CK: Don't worry Toto, it'll be alright! Here, punch Anon if it'll make you feel better! *Holds Anon towards author*

Me: Uh… Just when did you turn back to poison-CK?

CK: Just… like now, I guess. *Shrugs shoulders*

Me: *Sighs* 'Kay

P.S. There's a whole backstory to the girl with MPD - CK, an awesome girl named Della, a maniac named Moon, our punching bag Anon, and myself. I'll tell ya later if you want. :)

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuuri didn't wake up; he remained in a nearly comatose state all the way to Shin Makoku. Conrad worried about the boy he had once almost thought of as his godson in a strange 'I took your soul to earth so I feel responsible for you' sort of way…

They had never gotten to explain that he _was_ their Heika. Their undisputed chosen king from the other world, courtesy of the original king Shinou, the future Maoh and the one who needed, above all else, to wake up!

Conrad ended up having the group sneak in the back way to the palace. A king in this condition was _not_ good for morale. He was greeted by an angry brother whose face softened with slight worry as he saw the boy in his brother's arms.

"C-Conrad… That's-" Conrad nodded.

"Our Heika. I'm not too sure what's wrong with him." _Not completely._ "I need to take him to Gisela."

Gwendal nodded. He couldn't find himself able to insult the boy for not being king material, not when he was unconscious and in obvious pain. Just what the hell happened? He followed Conrad to Gisela's room.

Wolfram missed them entirely and figured his 'brother' just wasn't there yet, and if he had already come and gone without so much as telling him... Wolfram was going to chew him out for avoiding him.

* * *

Gwendal knocked on Gisela's door since Conrad had his hands full, and she soon answered with a smile that fell when she saw the double-black.

"What happened? Never mind, bring him in. Careful now!" She ushered the men inside as she closed the door behind them. "That… That _is_ the future Maoh right?" Conrad and Gwendal nodded and she became angry as she rushed over to him. "How did this happen? Some protectors you are!" She didn't realized how much her words stung Conrad.

Gisela spread healing Majutsu all over the still boy with a worried expression. His cuts began to heal over after a while and his breathing became steadier. She sighed in relief before turning with a frown to the men in the room.

"I don't really know how to say this…"

"Gisela, please. We need to know." She bit her lip and looked back at Yuuri.

"He has injuries that would indicate abuse… over the course of several years." Conrad gasped and Gwendal just looked stunned. "It also seems… that he was _reluctant_ to heal in a way. Like he didn't want my help, to receive my Majutsu. The only problem is that he shouldn't have been able to reject it at all, let alone in his current state."

The occupants of the room all looked at the boy worriedly before leaving the room at Gisela's bidding. Yuuri was alone, and somehow in his sleep that triggered something and he shot up worriedly. Alone. At last.

Instincts kicking in, he looked around for his shirt and/or a way to escape. Finding neither he looked warily for a place to hide and only saw one. He dove for his chance eagerly albeit slower than he would have wanted, due to his injuries that he noticed seemed to be healing.

Gisela came back in and was shocked to see that her charge was not in the bed. He hadn't gone out the door, so where could he possibly be?

"H-Heika?" Yuuri flinched, that was apparently his name or something.

Gisela heard the rustling of fabric as Yuuri tensed and she looked around. She ended up finding him several minutes later with an exasperated look on her face. What kind of future king hides under the bed? (1)

"Heika, can you please come out? It can't be good for you to stay under there."

Yuuri backed away from her offered hand and came out from the _other_ side of the bed. He stood up slowly and any attempts she made to get closer resulted in him backing away further. She couldn't help but worry about how much he must have suffered… to be so adverse to contact. She backed away.

"Heika, I need you to tell me something."

Yuuri flinched, he had to _talk_? Well, he knew better than to say no to people. He slowly nodded his head and she took that to mean he was warming up to her. (She was wrong.)

"What happened to you on earth?" He froze. This was _not_ what he wanted to talk about. As he began to cry she waved her hands in denial. "N-No! D-don't cry! You don't have to say anything if you don't want to!"

Yuuri nodded slowly in understanding. She didn't want to hurt him, or at least so she said. That was the way she acted, complacent and caring. But he knew, he knew all too well that people could hide their true selves.

He didn't speak to her after that, he meekly sat on the bed and waited to be told what to do. Not knowing what to do or say, Gisela soon realized that she had been staring at the double-black as he shivered under her watchful gaze.

"Well, tell me if you need anything. You don't need to keep your pain to yourself, I'm a healer. I won't hurt you… If you don't mind, I'm going to go get Conrad."

_C-Conrad? Is that the brunette? I'm so confused… am I in trouble?_ Yuuri shuddered and pulled the blanket around him for warmth that he didn't really need.

Conrad came in to see Yuuri worriedly, and found him curled up in the blankets looking rather like a lost child. He walked inside but didn't approach the bed more than he had to since Yuuri still looked at him like he was going to attack.

Gisela left the room as Conrad worried. He didn't look _that_ scary did he? Then again, Gisela said not to approach him. That he would probably act that way for everybody even though she couldn't know why unless he chose to speak, to tell them himself.

"Heika, I… I'm sorry that you got hurt." Yuuri flinched at the mention of the word 'hurt.' "That's not how I wanted to start the conversation... My apologies." He bowed and Yuuri blinked repeatedly, incredibly confused. "I simply wished to ask you if you were alright… also to try and explain the situation to you as you are no doubt confused."

When Yuuri realized he was waiting for a response he nodded slowly and waited for the brunette to continue. Realizing he wasn't going to get to hear Yuuri's voice, Conrad did just that.

"This will most definitely come as a surprise to you, but you are our king." Yuuri's face paled… that could _not_ be right! "It's true Heika; Shinou picked you to be the Maoh."

_M-Maoh? Heika? W-wait, isn't Maoh the word f-for demon king? U-uhhh…._

His mind began to work in over-time. Heika… was a word that meant something along the lines of 'your majesty' now that he thought about it… it wasn't a term you heard anymore. It was actually _Chinese_ in origin if his teacher was as smart as he always acted.

So were they serious that they thought he was their king? No, it must be some elaborate ruse. Someone made this entire thing up, just to hurt him, just to try and trick him into believing something as ridiculous as this to be able to tear him down later for believing it… But who would waste time and/or money on _him_?

Conrad saw him struggle to maintain different emotions from crossing his face. Disbelief, regret, sadness, and some sort of small hope flashed through his eyes before he settled on anger. He glared at Conrad and stood up slowly.

Yuuri wanted so desperately to say something, but he wasn't really able to. Especially not when he had nothing to say. He tried to go for the door, but Conrad stood up as well and went towards the door as well. He had been going to open it for him, but Yuuri thought he was trapping him. Keeping him locked inside.

_I-I don't… it's too small!_

Yuuri's claustrophobia was coming out. The room may have been much larger than the closet he used to be shoved in when he did something to anger his parents, but it was still just as confining. Still just as painful to be in.

Conrad backed away from the door when he saw how his action affected him. He was wrought with worry and concern, how was he supposed to tell Yuuri to get ready for a dinner with the others if he wouldn't even talk to him?

"Would you like to take a bath?" Yes! First idea of the day that didn't seem to scare Yuuri too much.

Yuuri liked water. It reminded him of fish and fish reminded him of all the woodland creatures. He had long ago found out that water liked him as well. It liked to play with him, and he with it. It took him years to figure it out on his own, especially since his parents beat him for even mentioning the _idea_ that magic existed.

He nodded his head fervently and made Conrad smile. Yuuri wondered if the water would play with him today too. If he could relax surrounded by what he simply considered 'his' element.

* * *

Yuuri was in a large bathroom. An _extremely_ large bathroom. He wouldn't show it, but the very thought excited him. Water everywhere! It was nothing like the small rivers or ponds he would play in back home; it was even bigger than the body of water he had fallen in when he fell off of that cliff.

He still wasn't sure what had happened back there, but at that moment he couldn't find himself caring. Conrad had sworn to him that he would be alone in there, and that meant that nobody could see him doing anything. Nobody could see him trying to enjoy himself.

Yuuri gave a tiny smile and took all of his clothing off. Being alone was his happiest time, he couldn't remember a time where he had liked the company of people. Nope!

He practically leaped into the bath where a large spout of water rose and cushioned his fall gracefully. He stretched back into the warm water and his tiny smile became slightly more pronounced. He splashed a little of the water into the air and watched as the droplets formed into little dragons that began to wrestle with each other. He decided it would probably be smart to actually bathe like he had been told to, since he didn't want to get into trouble.

With that thought all his joy left, along with the thrum of magic in the water. He sunk into the still water, the dragons gone and his mind weary. He scrubbed his hair and bit his lip whenever he had to tug on a clump of bloody hair that stuck to his scalp. Thankfully he found some useful shampoo and conditioner that he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for using. It smelled really good. He was almost clean when he heard a faint noise indicating that someone had entered the room.

Normal people would not have realized this, not at all, but Yuuri had a very keen sense of perception. It came with years of evading both bullies and his parents all the time. He stumbled out of the bath with near silence, his friend the water not splashing as he got out.

He vaguely saw a blonde woman through the steam that rose to cover his exit. Well that was number one on the list of things Conrad lied about, or at least of what he could confirm. Now all he had to do was get dressed and go to the dinner that he had been dreading since Conrad spoke of it.

Lovely.

* * *

Yuuri was ushered into a room where he hesitated before bowing respectfully to the occupants. He looked up nervously and surveyed the room. Conrad was there, so was a very stern (and scary) looking man, and also there was one more person that caught his eye.

His breath hitched in his throat. I-It just wasn't possible!

_When Yuuri was little he had stumbled upon a mother wolf in labor. He had been able to do little to help her, but even though she died she left behind a small blonde kit with bright green eyes. Being only six years old at the time he had named the Wolf 'Wolf' and it was adorable. An adorable name for the most adorable thing ever._

_Wolf had… gotten into a fight one day when Yuuri couldn't come to the forest. He had been locked away by his parents again, and was unable to watch after his charge. When Yuuri finally found him, he was nearly dead. His eyes had been scratched out and his beautiful golden fur matted and scarred._

_This was the day Yuuri found out about his healing powers. They weren't quite as strong as his power over water, but they were there. They came out in a green light as he screamed in his mind and begged someone, __**anyone**__ to save his Wolf. He healed his eyes so he could see, he healed the cuts so they didn't bleed, but he was forever scarred because Yuuri hadn't been there._

_Wolf ran away. Yuuri had cared about his friend, maybe even loved him, but that simply showed him how fragile bonds could be. Sure he was only a small fox, easily influenced by nature and things that were shiny, but it hurt Yuuri badly._

* * *

He snapped back to reality when Conrad pulled a chair back for him to sit in. He held back tears as he sat down and looked cautiously at the people who looked at him as well. Not too many words had been exchanged yet, but the blonde spoke first. His words broke Yuuri in two.

"_This_ is the king? This pitiful half-breed boy?"

He was nothing like Wolf; he was quick to be overcome by anger and scared Yuuri half to death. He didn't believe he was the king, but the boy's words hurt all the same.

"Show some respect to his majesty!" This was Conrad; he was obviously worried about the actions of the other. Yuuri wasn't sure why though.

"Oh, and he can't speak for himself?" Yuuri's eye twitched. "What a wimp! I bet he doesn't even know _how_ to speak! I bet-"

These words from the pretty blonde boy somehow hurt more than the similar ones from his classmates. The pretty blonde who made him feel so homesick and so… so angry!

Before he could so much as think, Yuuri's hand went out and slapped the boy right across the face. He felt the sting of his hand afterwards and he saw the faces of all present. His heart decided it wanted to run out of his chest.

Yuuri instinctively braced to be hit, realizing that he had just harmed someone else. He backed away, still waiting for a hit as he saw the rage _burning_ across the blonde stranger's face. Before anything could be said, he ran away… and DAMN was he fast!

(1) I TOLD you guys, I TOLD you!  
Della: What?  
Me: I TOLD you demons lived under the bed!  
Della: *Face-palms* _that's_ what you got from this story?  
Me: *nods head fervently*  
Della: *sweat-drops* some author _you_ are.  
Me: *grins like a kid in a candy store*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tears streamed down his face. What had he done? What could have possibly warranted that kind of violent response? All people were like that, hated him one way or another, so why? Yuuri wanted to curl up into a ball and hide forever. That or set himself on fire, jump out of a window, land in front of a truck, and die instantaneously. Whichever worked.

In the end, he just kept running. He suddenly felt a pull from one hallway and he froze. He had felt that pull before, when he suddenly knew that Wolf's mom needed help. It meant he needed to go that way.

Never one to doubt his instincts, let alone those associated with his magic, he ran down that hallway instead. He stopped in front of a large door that he barely looked at before it opened for him. Lucky…?

Once inside the room, the doors closed after him. Now a normal person might have screamed 'haunted' or freaked out and run away, Yuuri on the other hand could care less. A room with no people in it… that was a good room. Everything around him seemed to buzz and reverberate with energy, but the pull was strong and so he followed it blindly.

It had never led him wrong, to sadness - sure, to pain - perhaps, but never wrong. He found himself opening a box before he knew it and the pull stopped as soon as he timidly touched the necklace inside of it. It was warm to the touch for some reason, and it was beautiful. It reminded him of his situation however.

How many times was this symbol going to show up? Why was it so important? He pulled out the necklace, a gold Wolf head on the pendant with green eyes. What was the purpose of everything reminding him of his friend in the forest or maybe it was supposed to remind him of that boy he had… he had hurt.

Yuuri hung his head in shame, but was surprised that he didn't feel quite as scared as before. The necklace let out a smooth thrum that calmed him and he clasped it around his neck. Sure it didn't belong to him, but would anybody notice it missing from this dusty old place? He tucked it underneath his shirt with a tiny smile.

He walked towards the door with every intention of running away as soon as he was sure he was out of danger, but he heard yelling in the corridor. Yells of 'Heika' and 'Your Majesty King Yuuri' and the occasional scream of 'COME OUT WIMP!' greeted his ears.

That was that, he would just stay in the room. Stay until they passed by, unaware that he was in the sealed room. But the stupid frikkin magical door just HAD to open when he walked near it like one of those automatic doors that the malls on earth boasted.

He fell on his butt when several startled people looked at the large opening door and he tried to hide before he was seen. Yeah, like that would work.

"Heika!" Faces in front of him included those of relief, concern, and oh yeah… the expression of someone who was incredibly pissed.

"Y-y-you wimp! How dare you do that and then just run away! You can't just-" The blonde was cut off when Conrad backed away from the door and motioned for the confused Yuuri to follow.

"Heika, you need to get out of there… I don't know how you opened that door, but everything in there is dangerous. Please come out." The others seemed like they had just realized this as they backed away too.

Yuuri didn't believe them, about the danger or anything, but he did sort of want to get out of there at that moment. The room was getting smaller. Damn claustrophobia.

Once out, the doors slammed behind him and he jumped from the loud noise that echoed around the castle hallways. The blonde said something about him being a wimp, but his voice seemed to be drowned out by the questions of the others as to whether or not he was safe.

Well he was, and surely they could see that for the time being… on the other hand, the woman coming around the corner was not fine. She had breasts wearing breasts, that's all Yuuri could think of to explain her abnormally ample chest size.

"Heika! I was worried that I had missed you! What did I miss?"

She didn't wait for any words to be returned to her, she simply ran up to the group, specifically to Yuuri… And so perhaps she thought 'let's suffocate the poor thing and kill him!' Because that's basically what she did.

Before he could so much as flinch in fear, she had grabbed him and held him face-first into her cleavage.

_I-Is this what a hug feels like? …I HATE IT!_

Surprised that the boy didn't struggle in her grasp, and that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy (even though they always did) she backed up only to find the boy's eyes rolling to the back of his head. Damn that boy's penchant for fainting!

Yuuri only was out for a few minutes by the look of it. He was propped up against the wall and the people in the hallway were all arguing and apparently scolding the woman who had… Yuuri fought back the paleness that tried to overcome him.

So Yuuri had always known he was 'lucky' but this was just great. The first one to notice that he was somewhat awake yelled at him.

"What are you doing with my mother? You just proposed to me LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO and you're already flirting with other people! Just take it back now, before it's too late! Take it back!"

Yuuri had no idea what any of his words meant. Either he didn't hear them, or they just came out like 'blalab meik blergh!' It was lucky for him though (or unlucky depending on your perspective) that the blonde took a few angered steps towards him and the double-black… blacked out again. He needed to work on that.

* * *

Yuuri woke up on a large bed and was very glad to see he was alone. He reached for the necklace hidden under his shirt and ran his thumb over the Wolf's head where the fur was carved in small strokes. It was incredibly detailed, but Yuuri only cared that it calmed him down.

_So I'm in a bed, in a strange castle, probably in trouble… and if the not-light coming in through the window is any indication, it is already night time. That's great really, I could probably leave if I slipped out unnoticed._

But where could he go? He knew nothing of this place and in all honestly he didn't know if he wanted to. He was past convincing himself it was all an elaborate prank, but now he just wished it would stop. He didn't know what to believe, nobody had actually hurt him yet (aside from the death hug) and he had been treated with nothing but kindness… did this mean he was safe?

He shuddered and pulled the blankets closer around him. Safe wasn't a familiar word. Not anymore. He was about to get up and leave when he heard a knock at the door. It slowly opened afterwards and revealed a blonde boy carrying a bag and wearing an angry expression… okay, saying he was angry was like saying the ocean was made up of a drop of water. He was fuming mad, irate, and utterly pissed. Yuuri saw it in his eyes. Even as the blonde tried to hold it back, he knew the boy wanted to scream at him.

He backed up into his covers and waited for the blonde to say something, to do something… but he didn't. He stood there waiting as if Yuuri was going to say something. The blonde wasn't patient however; he walked to the side and adjusted his bag with a frown.

"Conrad didn't lie then, you really don't say anything." Yuuri just sat still and stared at him. He sighed. "You know, I'm not sure whether it's good or bad that you don't speak. Then again, it might make it harder for certain things…" He trailed off and shook his head before retreating with his bag behind a divider that was meant for changing.

_W-Why is he changing in here? Oh crap, what if this is his room?_

Yuuri was about to get up and leave when the boy came out again and was wearing a frilly pink nightgown that stunned Yuuri into not moving; off of the bed or otherwise.

_Wait… he is a boy right? I'm so lost!_

The blonde walked up to the bed and made a noise that sounded rather like a 'harrumph' in Yuuri's mind.

"Don't think that you're going to do anything to me you wimp. You may have proposed to me but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want, not even if you're going to be the king." Yuuri looked at him blankly.

Did he mean that he was staying here? With him? Oh no... Oh _hell_ no! There was NO WAY that Yuuri would be able to sleep within the vicinity of someone, especially not someone like this boy… he didn't even know his name yet! What's up with that?

As much as Yuuri wanted to get the boy to leave him alone, or to tell him his name, or something; he just remained silent. The boy only seemed to be bothered by his silence further.

"What, you can't talk? Fine, don't. See if I care." Yuuri could tell that he did care, for some odd reason. Why did he care whether or not he spoke to him?

Either way; it wasn't permission to speak, it wasn't an order to speak, and it wasn't a threat made to him if he didn't do it. With that settled in his mind he stepped out of the bed and made to leave the room when a disgruntled sound from the bed startled him.

"Why are you leaving? Huh? Am I really that unwanted that you would just leave me alone like this? You're horrible!" He glared at Yuuri and didn't realize in the slightest how much those words hurt him.

Yuuri wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up and cry and try to forget all the times he had been called horrible, disgusting, worthless, and many more unpleasant things. But he didn't. He felt a warm thrumming from the necklace that gave him the strength to still stand.

He was nervous, he was worried, but above all he was afraid of what the blonde might do to him if he left. He needed an excuse… anything would do…

He shook his head and pointed to the closet. He would just act like he needed to change, that wasn't too far-fetched was it?

"Oh. Right, whatever. I knew that." Yuuri saw his cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment of being proved wrong, but the blonde pulled the covers over himself before Yuuri could see any more than he already had.

Yuuri was now wearing some soft black pajamas he had found in the closet, and he had tossed the clean 'underwear' they had oh-so-thoughtfully provided him into the garbage. Slightly dirty trunks 1, strange thong 0.

He walked up to the bed slowly but found himself turning away from it in the end. He was about to sit in the corner when the boy popped his head up from out of the blankets and looked around for him. He finally located him and put his hands on his hips.

_If only he knew how much he looked like a girl when he does that_ Yuuri thought.

"You have to come to bed sometime wimp! You know what, you're impossible! We haven't even been properly introduced, nor have we even spoken in a proper conversation! What do you do though? You just up-and-slap me!" He began to suck in erratic breaths and scared Yuuri to death.

An angry person was not a good person, and he didn't want to make it worse. He scrambled to his feet before climbing up onto the bed. The bed may have been large, but it was still much too small for his liking. Yep, much much too small.

"So I was wondering… do you want to tell me something about yourself? Or why you did it?" Yuuri remained silent, obviously, while the other boy was struggling to hold back his anger. "Fine, I'll go first! Hi, I'm the son of the former Maoh, a high-ranking soldier, and a strong Fire-Majutsu user! My preferences in people aren't wimps who can't speak for themselves and my favorite things to do are to fight with swords or paint!"

Were self-introductions supposed to be this heated? Because seriously, the room was getting hotter. Not good. Yuuri's silence only seemed to infuriate the blonde further, but somehow he held said anger back. He looked a lot like a tiger at the zoo ready to pounce he was let out of his cage… but tigers were friendlier. At least to Yuuri.

"Oh, and if you ever decide to address me wimp, my name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld! Got it?"

Yuuri's eyes had bulged out of his head as he stared at Wolfram who looked at him warily due to his change of mood. It's odd to see someone so obviously scared one second become so completely… he couldn't even describe it.

It was like some sort of sadness and yet confused joy. Wolfram couldn't place it, but it was bothering him immensely that Yuuri was staggering to the side a little.

"W-Wolf…? My Wolf…"

…

…

The evil queen of cliffhangers returns! WAHAHAHAHA!

I'm working on a cover design for TPOTAL right now, I'll try to get it up when I can. For some reason Yuuri's hair decided to turn grayish purple -.-'

**Edit: My picture's all done XD  
Edit 2: Grammatical error noticed and fixed!**

And a quick note here: WORK ON YOUR STORY! (You know who you are...)

Regardless, if you _really_ want the next chapter soon you should review. Also a heads-up, I changed the options in the summary section. This is a Hurt/Comfort & Romance with Yuuri & Wolfram.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wolfram started at the sound of his rich voice echoing throughout the silent room even though it had only been whispered.

When did he get a nickname? When did Yuuri start talking? And just _when_ did he become _his_?!

Wolfram was about to give him a piece of his mind when he fell forwards and his face landed right in the blonde's lap. He was out cold and now on top of Wolfram, who was turning red.

He wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, but he felt some sort of strange pride… some strange happiness that he was the first one that Yuuri spoke to. But why did the wimp have to go and fall asleep at a time like this? In… a place like that…

Wolfram gently moved the future king's head out of his lap while containing his blush to a minimum and trying to figure things out in his own head.

Worst case scenario had been Yuuri doing something… something to him that he didn't want, and he had been prepared to fight tooth and nail if it came to that too! But he hadn't expected… _this_. What was it even? It wasn't a proper engagement, but he hadn't cancelled it either! To top it all off, the wimp had him blushing and fighting himself in his mind just with a few words!

Wolfram felt the need to tug on his hair, to scream, maybe even to just curl up and hide. This was _not_ his day.

* * *

Yuuri woke up slowly the next morning, he wasn't sure what time it was but it couldn't have been _too_ late if he was to judge time by the small amount of sunlight trickling in through the window. He would have normally been shocked that he was in an actual bed instead of the floor, but something else too precedence over that.

The fact that there was a blonde boy sleeping next to him, much too close for comfort.

It all came flooding back to him. This boy… his name was Wolfram, but why? I mean of course Yuuri knew _why_, it was because his mother had given him that name, but… Why did he remind him so much of _his_ wolf?

Yuuri sat up slowly so as not to disturb the other, then he pulled out his necklace gently. It thrummed with energy and warmth as he ran his thumb over the design. So strange the coincidences of this world. The necklace was one thing, even the fact that the boy seemed to resemble his old friend, but it was just too much that his name was actually Wolf! Well, Wolfram, but close enough.

The double-black swung his legs over the side of the bed while putting the necklace back under his pajama shirt. He would figure out everything later, but right now he needed a bath. Not because he was dirty, but because he needed the water.

Yuuri found his way to the bathroom with ease; he could find a drop of water in the desert. Not that he'd ever been to a desert, but he still believed he could.

He slipped out of his clothes and hesitated when he touched the necklace. Would it be ruined by the water or could he let it stay with him? Oh wait! Problem solved, he would just tell the water to stay away from it!

_Why didn't I think of that before?_

Yuuri shrugged and eased into the water. He decided to lie down and let the water surround him completely, not needing to worry about air. Water never hurt him, water was his friend.

Thinking of this made him frown underwater; he wondered how his 'real' friends were doing. His friends in the forest.

There was a mother bear that had recently had two babies. _A Large bear and two small bears formed from the water above him and pranced about._ He had wanted to wrestle with them, but he couldn't while he was so far from home. _The water fell back into the bath_.

There were some deer that had recently migrated there… _Several deer appeared and began to 'graze' on the water inches above his face._ Maybe they would still be there when he got back.

Suddenly Yuuri heard a crash, something falling on the ground. He jolted up out of the water, deer forgotten and splashing down like regular water. He looked around in a panic, what happened?

His fears were realized when he saw a certain blonde standing next to a metal tin of soaps (probably what had dropped) with his mouth hanging open as he pointed at Yuuri, or more specifically the spot right above Yuuri. Yuuri's face paled as he froze in place, sitting half-way in the water.

He kept playing out every scenario in his mind. Wolfram would scream and smack him for being a freak; Wolfram would tell everyone he was a freak and they would kick him out or kill him; Wolfram would hold this over his head and blackmail him… every single thing he could think of was _not_ what happened.

"Y-Yuuri?" He had finally regained the ability to speak as he rushed over into the water, somewhat worried about the pale figure before him. "Yuuri, was that you? Did you make the water do those things?" His voice was curious, but not forceful or angry. It was new.

Yuuri backed away before Wolfram could get too close, but he nodded his head slowly. He looked at the water and nodded some more.

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing wimp? I've never seen such amazing control over the water element before and you just say 'sorry?' …wait, did you just say sorry?" Yuuri was confused; Wolfram wasn't really making very much sense.

"Y-Yes… I did. P-Please don't tell."

"So you _do_ speak!" His features suddenly hardened. "Why didn't you speak before? If you can talk then why don't you? Why don't you want anybody to know about your magic?" He stopped when Yuuri flinched away. "Sorry… you have reasons right?" Wolfram sighed and sat down slowly in the water.

Yuuri didn't know what to do. Wolfram didn't seem disgusted with him for playing with the water, if anything he looked rather annoyed that Yuuri wasn't talking to him. But…

"Why do you care if I talk to you?" He whispered. Wolfram jumped and looked at him in surprise.

"N-not just me! You should talk to people so they know what you're thinking! To communicate?" Yuuri slowly shook his head and Wolfram crossed his pale arms across his chest. "Well why not?"

"Nobody cares what I think." With that Yuuri got up and dried off almost instantly, the water leaving his body on command before he slipped on his clothes.

He left Wolfram behind trying to finish bathing so he could follow Yuuri. He left him wondering just who Yuuri really was.

* * *

Yuuri was walking to his room with a small smile, it was weird. He _never_ talked to people, but he didn't mind talking to Wolfram. Maybe it was because he resembled his Wolf. It was weird, talking again after so long, but he was glad he found someone who didn't seem to hate him… even after seeing his abilities.

Sure he had yelled at him before, but he deserved that for hitting him. Heck, he deserved a lot worse for what he did.

He turned around the corner and saw Conrad about to knock on the door when he spotted him.

"Heika! Sorry, I didn't expect you to be awake this early. Are you hungry for breakfast?" Yuuri shook his head. "But you missed supper last night… are you sure?" Yuuri nodded, he didn't get hungry that often.

Conrad sighed and looked at the future Maoh. He was different than most, not only because of his appearance but also because of his attitude. He always acted like he was about to be attacked or lashed out at when he hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Well in any case, you should come with me to Gwendal's office, you saw him last night at dinner before... Well anyway, we need to-"

"Oh _there_ you are Heika!" Yuuri tensed and his eyes widened. It was the blonde haired death trap! "I've just been dying to talk to you! I heard you proposed to my baby!"

She noticed when he backed away and trembled and yet still had to be held back by Conrad so as not to hug him to death. She pouted.

"So is it true? How did it go? Oh I wish I hadn't missed it! Tell me everything!" She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"M-Mother…" Conrad cleared his throat "Yuuri _did_ propose to Wolfram, but he probably won't tell you about it. It's not personal, he just doesn't talk to anyone, or at least he hasn't so far."

_No… I did, I talked to Wolfram. I still don't know why for sure but it may have something to do with the fact that he reminds me of my Wolf… wait, what do they mean __**proposed**__?_ Yuuri looked at Conrad with confusion but didn't say anything.

Wolfram's words came back to him. _You should talk to people so they know what you're thinking!_ But he still didn't believe they would care what he thought.

Yuuri backed away and pointed down the hall with a questioning look. Conrad sighed.

"Yes Heika, that's the way to Gwendal's office if that's what you're wondering." Yuuri nodded slowly.

Since he had only seen a few people at dinner he assumed that Gwendal was the stoic/scary looking man with dark grey hair. He looked like the type that wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he stepped out of line. Best not to keep him waiting.

* * *

Conrad knocked on the door and opened it when Gwendal said they could come in. He put his paperwork to the side when Yuuri stepped in while trying (and ultimately failing) not to shiver with his nervousness.

"Heika…"

_My name is Yuuri. I'm not your king._ But of course he didn't say that. Surely they wouldn't want him as king anyway.

Gwendal waited for a full minute while staring at the double-black. It was obvious to everyone that he was waiting for Yuuri to say or do something.

"Gwendal, perhaps you-" Conrad started but was interrupted.

"If he cannot speak for himself then how do you expect him to be king?" Conrad couldn't answer that. "I'll accept him as our leader if, and only if, he gains my respect."

"Gwendal, we need a leader. If not for just us then specifically because we are on the verge of war!" Yuuri choked on nothing in particular, the sound startling both men.

_W-War? Not violence… I can't stand to see people get hurt._ He squeezed his eyes shut. _They don't deserve it, nobody deserves it; rather, nobody besides me deserves the pain but… _He shuddered _I can't do anything about it._

"Heika?" The questioning word came softly from Conrad. Yuuri's eyes snapped open when a hand was gently place on his shoulder and he felt a tear run down his cheek.

He unconsciously squeaked as he backed away from the touch. Conrad and Gwendal both frowned. How were they supposed to know what to do with him if he couldn't communicate with them?

Yuuri bowed his head respectfully… before hightailing his ass out of the room because he didn't want them to see him cry. He had no idea where to go really, but he decided to go wherever his feet took him.

Back in his office Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Someone needs to put that boy on a leash… or something." Conrad couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh at his statement.

* * *

Somehow Yuuri had ended outside and near the stables. He looked at all the horses with an internal smile, and they looked back. The stable boy looked at Yuuri and then at the horses silently. Yuuri walked towards the back of the line of stalls curiously, towards one that seemed to have a large amount of strong wood on the door.

"E-Excuse me y-your majesty" the stable boy made himself known nervously "but I w-wouldn't do that if I were you. H-He's a dangerous horse that one… he don't like n-nobody." Yuuri wasn't scared of the horse, but he found himself not being scared of the boy either. Oh well, he _was_ only a child.

Yuuri gave him a small smile before turning towards the stall and reaching for the door. The boy backed up several feet and hid half-way behind high stacks of hay. Yuuri was unafraid.

Hearing the handle click, the horse inside snorted angrily and Yuuri heard his foot scraping against the ground. Yuuri let out a soft sound that almost resembled a low whistle. He heard a confused whinny from inside as he opened the door.

Before him stood a very proud looking horse whose black fur looked almost blue when she moved. Her snarl changed abruptly into a blank look as Yuuri put his hand on her muzzle. The stable boy put his hands over his mouth to hold back a gasp as the large horse nuzzled its head into Yuuri's chest lovingly.

_A-amazing! This is our new king? He's… unbelievable!_ The boy remained silent as Yuuri led the horse out of his pen.

He let out a tiny squeak when Yuuri jumped on top of the horse's back. Really, he jumped straight up a few meters in the air and straddled the horse without difficulty.

Yuuri had forgotten all about the boy as he leaned against the horse's neck and stroked the soft fur. She was a strong animal, and she looked fast.

'Do you want to run free? Is that why you are angry? You don't have to fight anymore. Let's run free together.' Yuuri breathed these words in such a soft whisper that the boy hadn't even realized he was speaking.

The horse shook her mane and walked slowly out of the stables while looking around. She turned and headed right out the gates as Yuuri guided him softly with nudges on his neck. Once outside she held nothing back.

She galloped through pathways with great speed, avoiding all the main roads and not coming into contact with anybody. Yuuri let out a small giggle as he sat up slowly on his new friend's back. He knew it wasn't true freedom, the horse wouldn't ever be a wild horse again, but she was allowed to run free. That's what he had wanted, and Yuuri understood that feeling. The desire to be free.

* * *

They had probably been running for an hour, and the horse was getting tired. Yuuri hopped off and walked next to him, leading him to a river… that was out of reach. The horse snorted and Yuuri smirked.

"I won't let you go thirsty." His voice was soft, but not quite a whisper anymore

He pulled up a large amount of water and let it float just above the ground near the incredibly startled horse. After a moment of two she started drinking regardless of the strangeness of the situation.

_Who says 'you can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink?' He likes it just fine!_ Yuuri held in a laugh.

"Do you have a name my friend?" She snorted as if to say 'they wouldn't dare name me!' Which Yuuri understood in a way. "Would you mind if I tried to name you?" She didn't seem to care as she continued to drink.

She was strong and fast, but he seemed to think she deserved a name specific to her rather than her abilities. Her coat was black but since it shined blue…

"Aoi. What do you think?" She looked up and nodded her head. The newly named Aoi nudged Yuuri happily. "Are you done?"

She nodded again and watched curiously as he dropped the water back into the river below, not spilling a drop. Yuuri sighed and ran his hand over her muzzle.

"I hate to ask you to go back, but I need to return. I don't have anywhere else to go and I don't think you do either." Aoi turned to the side and swished her tail while waiting for Yuuri to climb on. He smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Yuuri met several people half-way back to Shin Makoku. He bit his lip and shook nervously on Aoi's back. Conrad was there with several soldiers all on horseback, some still riding behind.

"Heika!" Yuuri swallowed nervously. Aoi glared at all the other horses, most of them backing up and several riders looked at her warily. Yuuri stroked her mane to hopefully calm her down… he hoped it was working for her, it certainly wasn't working for _him._

Conrad rode closer but only after Aoi had calmed down some. He looked at Yuuri and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before he could make a sound.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri whipped his head around to see a certain blonde riding up behind the others who parted for him. "For the love of Shinou why did you leave without anybody? You scared all of us half to death!" Yuuri's lip trembled.

_Really? You were worried about me? You're not here to punish me for leaving?_ For some reason Yuuri trusted the blonde somewhat, so if he said he cared then he would at least try to believe him.

"What on earth do you have to say for yourself? I… we were worried about you!" Yuuri hung his head.

"I-I'm s-sorry Wolf." Conrad jolted at the sound of his king's voice and noticed Wolfram didn't seem surprised at him speaking. Did he miss something?

"Hmmph! Just don't do it again alright?" Yuuri nodded and gently directed Aoi to walk towards Wolfram and his horse which she did.

"H-Heika?" Yuuri stopped and turned towards Conrad with a flinch. He had forgotten he was there, but then again he was too tired to think all that much. "You… you just spoke."

"Che! I think he knows that Weller Kyo." Yuuri was extremely grateful for Wolfram's 'defense' of sorts, but he was surprised at the blonde for speaking that way.

"I know Wolfram, I just meant-"

"I know what you meant. Let's just go, shall we?" Yuuri slowly nodded and followed Wolfram while leaving a nearly speechless Conrad behind them.

_Okay, what the __**heck**__ did I miss?_

* * *

On the way back Yuuri had continuously shot Wolfram quick and curious looks that eventually irritated the blonde.

"Why do you keep looking at me? If you have something to say then say it wimp!" Yuuri faltered and almost fell off of Aoi. Wolfram face-palmed. "Sorry for snapping at you."

Conrad was surprised yet again. Since when did his little brother _ever_ apologize? And was Yuuri about to speak again?

"I… I mean, if I may ask… why did you come after me? I-I would have come back." Wolfram scoffed.

"As if we could just let you run off by yourself. It's dangerous for you to be going off without letting anybody know!" Yuuri didn't really care about the 'danger' or anything, he was more focused on the fact that Wolfram came anyway.

Conrad continued to look at Yuuri, listening to his voice for only the second time since his arrival. It was so strange to hear Yuuri talking when he had almost given up hope of hearing his voice at all. Wolfram's eye twitched a little as he looked back at Conrad.

"I would thank you to stop staring at my fiancé!" Conrad jolted and realized he _had_ been staring. Oops.

"F-Fiancé?" Wolfram stared at Yuuri.

"Well duh! You proposed to me remember?"

_Wait… oh yeah… what?_ Yuuri knew he was slow, but this was new. Not even realizing something that he had heard repeatedly by different people. _When did I do that?_ Yuuri tried to think, but his head hurt. Oh, and it was spinning too! And getting dark.

"Heika!" Conrad felt lucky that Yuuri had slumped forward instead off to the side and off of his horse.

* * *

At Wolfram's urging, Yuuri had been brought to Gisela... again.

"Why does he keep blacking out? Is he sick?" Asked Conrad. She sighed after she finally finished looking him over.

"When was the last time he ate?"

"Er… I don't know?" Gisela frowned at Conrad.

"Well there's your answer! Shinou, you'd think you would…" she sighed "look, when you don't eat enough your body gets incredibly weak. You should know that already, but all the same it's true. When you haven't eaten enough and you're malnourished you tend to faint or black out a lot. It's not uncommon."

"So… what do we do? Just feed him when he wakes up?"

"Yes! For the love of-"

"Don't get mad at _us_ Gisela! We had no way of knowing that he wasn't eating enough! I thought he just wasn't hungry!" Wolfram was tired of Conrad (and indirectly him) being yelled at.

She crossed her arms and walked away. There was nothing more she could do and she had some other patients to check up on.

Heh… I just realized that Aoi is extremely close to the name Ao from the series. *sweat-drops* But for those of you who don't know, Aoi means blue. I suppose I _could_ go back and name her 'Kuro' or 'Kuroi' which is more feminine but I don't want to… Those words both mean black by the way.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been doing stuff. Boring real world stuff.

CK: You're a horrible human being

Hey! I resent that remark! *pouts* I'm a demon.

CK: *sweat-drops*

ALSO I finished my cover photo! YAY!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Yuuri woke up the first thing he saw was a blonde staring at him. The first thing he heard was said blonde telling someone else he was awake. The first thing he _felt_ was the blonde pulling him up into a sitting position and making him feel dizzy.

"W-W-Wolf?" Yuuri stuttered and held his head gingerly.

"Don't you dare black out again, not until you've eaten something. Got it?"

"B-but…" Yuuri bit his lip; he didn't want to exasperate the blonde further.

"But what?"

"But I'm n-not hungry?" Wolfram crossed his arms and stared at him.

"Really? When was the last time you ate?" His haughty expression turned to that of genuine concern when Yuuri seemed deep in thought. "D-don't you remember when you last ate?" Yuuri shook his head and Wolfram gritted his teeth.

He walked briskly away from the bed Yuuri was sitting up on and Yuuri wondered if he had offended him. Those thoughts were dismissed when Wolfram boldly grabbed a nearby guard by the collar and practically shouted in his face for them to get Yuuri some food.

For some strange reason Yuuri found it slightly amusing that the blonde scared the tall man so much.

_I-I wish it wasn't my fault he got yelled at but… _He had trouble holding in his laugh, but it came out as a dry cough.

Wolfram ran back into the room with a large glass of water which Yuuri was thankful for. He handed it to him with concern, but then his eyes were filled with anger. His emotions were extremely volatile.

"If you needed something to eat or something to drink, if you _ever_ need it, all you have to do is ask! This castle is _full_ of people who are here specifically to serve and support you! What possible reason could you have for not asking for food?" Yuuri flinched and Wolfram fought the urge to pull out his hair.

Wolfram sat down on the edge of the bed next to Yuuri and sighed. He muttered an apology and waited for Yuuri to speak. Yuuri didn't want to answer that question.

He nearly finished his drink before using the last several drops to become an animal. They formed a wolf that then ran through the air and 'sat' down in front of Wolfram's nose.

"What the-" the water wolf poked his nose with a wet paw which tickled "c-cut that out!" Yuuri gave a small smile and the wolf continued to poke Wolfram until he sneezed and tried to shoo it away.

Yuuri choked out a tiny laugh at the Blonde's expression before he covered his mouth and looked away. Wolfram frowned.

"Yuuri why are you upset _now_? I thought you were having fun just a second ago!" Yuuri mumbled an apology.

"I just… I didn't mean to laugh. Oh!" Yuuri just realized that the water had fallen on Wolfram's pants. He immediately made it evaporate. "S-Sorry Wolf…"

"You're fine, that's not important. What I want to know is why you think you can't laugh and the answer to my original question; why don't you eat anything?" Yuuri stared down at the bed cover. He was all out of distractions.

He opened his mouth to say something when the door swung open and Conrad came in followed by a couple of maids who were carrying food.

"Heika are you alright?" Yuuri jolted away from Conrad as he approached and Conrad noticed that he didn't so much as flinch when Wolfram put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuuri, he's not going to hurt you. He's here to protect you and I know him. He's my brother." Yuuri looked back and forth between the two with confusion.

_Eeeehhhh? B-Brothers? But they look nothing alike!_

"It's true. Gwendal's my brother too."

_EEEEHHHHHH?!_ That was even _more_ unbelievable than the first statement.

"Heika, could you please try to eat something? We had no idea what you'd like, so we just brought several small things." Yuuri stared at the trays of food.

He had never seen so much food in his entire life! Not to mention he didn't know what half of these foods were… Oh well, he recognized bread.

Yuuri hesitantly reached for a small loaf of bread and took it as soon as he was sure they weren't going to take it back from him and laugh. He broke it in half and began to eat it slowly while looking nervously at the people watching him. It took them a moment to realize that they were staring at him.

"Sorry! We'll just leave these here, come on Wolfram." The blonde scoffed and slid off of the bed to follow his brother out of the room, but Yuuri surprised him (and himself) by grabbing his arm.

"What? What is it?" Yuuri let go and bit his lip. "Use your words wimp!"

"Wolfram!" Conrad snapped at his brother.

"What? He can speak so I want him to speak!" Conrad looked like he was going to say something else when Yuuri fidgeted in place.

"Sorry… I just didn't want him to leave. I-It was rude and I'm sorry." Conrad and Wolfram both stared at him.

"Just… You don't have to apologize for everything. If you want me to stay I'll stay, okay?" Conrad was honestly shocked at how kind his brother was being. "You can leave now Weller Kyo." Oh, there it was.

Conrad bowed to Yuuri and left the room to join the maids who were already outside. He overheard them saying something about a poll.

"Yuuri you _have_ to eat more than that! You can't just eat a small thing of bread and say you're full, you're making yourself sick!"

"Well why do you care?" Wolfram was taken aback. "I mean, it's not like anyone should care whether I'm sick or whether I'm eating. Why do you guys care about what I do or say? Nobody else ever has." This was the most he had ever spoken, so it was easy to understand how shocked Wolfram was.

"Wait… what do you mean 'nobody should care?' What do you mean 'nobody's ever cared about you?' What about your parents?" Yuuri shuddered and tried to open his mouth to speak, but he couldn't.

_"What do you think you're doing you little brat?" A small toddler version of Yuuri had his hand in the bread bowl._

_"I-I was just going to get something to eat!" A large man grabbed him up by his collar and threw him into the next room._

_"I don't think I said you could speak and I sure as hell know I didn't say you could get something to eat!"_

_"I'm sorry! I-I just thought-" The man walked over to him and began kicking him in the side with each word._

_"Nobody. Cares. What. You. Think!" Yuuri could do nothing but cry out apologies and will his hunger to go away along with the pain. _

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-_

"S-sorry… I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry…" Yuuri was now curled up on the bed and twitching like he was being hit repeatedly. Wolfram realized that whatever he had said had caused this, and that made him hate himself.

"Shit Yuuri, I'm sorry! Okay? _I'm _sorry! You don't have to be sorry for anything!" Yuuri didn't stop shaking and Wolfram sat on the bed next to him while hesitantly rubbing his back.

_Need a soldier? I'll take out any enemy you throw at me. Need a prince? I'll be the best damn prince you've ever seen. Need comfort? Kill me now. _Wolfram continued to try and calm Yuuri down, but until his eyes began to see again he couldn't be comforted.

"Yuuri?" The double-black was trembling as he slowly straightened up.

_W-what… Oh no!_

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't… Don't apologize! I'm not mad at you, nobody's mad at you!" Yuuri wasn't sure he believed that. Wolfram looked pretty mad.

"I…" He flinched. He was about to apologize again. "O-Okay…" Wolfram sighed and only then did he realize that he was still rubbing Yuuri's back.

He yanked his hand away with a faint blush and put it behind his back. Yuuri suddenly missed the comfort even though he hadn't realized it was there in the first place.

"Look, if you don't want to say anything then don't. Just know that I… that everyone is here for you." Yuuri shook his head slowly and rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean _no_?"

"Y-You can't speak for everyone Wolf…" Wolfram crossed his arms.

"Fine. Want to tell me why you call me Wolf then? Can we start with that? My name is _Wolfram_." Yuuri's face became that of utter shock. He knew that, he _knew_ that he knew that… but still it was confusing.

Yuuri backed up a little bit. He was getting too close to the blonde. If you get too close you get hurt, that's how it worked with people. He shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Just when did he open up so much?

Wolfram wanted to smack himself in the face. It was obvious that Yuuri was shutting himself away again and he didn't want that. He wasn't sure _why_ he cared so much that Yuuri kept talking to him, but he did.

"You can call me Wolf if you want. It's not like I hate it or anything…" Wolfram scratched the side of his face and looked away as he trailed off.

Oh yeah that's why. Because for a person, he was… what was he? Yuuri had never liked anyone as long as he could remember. Is this what having a friend was like? He internally shook his head. Friends weren't like this, he wasn't sure how he knew but he just did.

"Okay… Wolf." Yuuri's lips turned up at the corners slightly when Wolfram turned back to him with a smirk. Soon they were both sharing a smile, even though Yuuri's was far less pronounced.

"There. Now just stay like that." Yuuri blinked in confusion and dropped his smile. "Oh see, now you ruined it!" Wolfram exclaimed playfully. "I want you to _keep_ that smile. You look better with a smile!"

Yuuri highly doubted it, at least at first, but then he thought of how different Wolfram looked with and without a smile. If he dared to compare himself to the blonde for even an instant, then it would make sense to say he looked better with a smile.

He nodded slowly and smiled. Wolfram did a double take at how sweet his smile was. It suited him.

* * *

Wolfram… was a bit annoyed.

"Why do _I_ have to follow you around? Can't you manage without me?" Yuuri shook his head and smiled softly.

"You said I could do what I wanted… I want you to be with me. If you want to leave then I won't stop you, but I'd rather you stay with me." Wolfram blushed faintly and nodded.

"I-I guess it can't be helped then." The blonde almost lost his footing at the bright smile Yuuri gave him. It was so cheerful!

"Come on, Conrad said I needed to meet him and Gwendal in his office and… I don't want to make them mad." Wolfram nodded slowly. He would argue that they couldn't be mad at him, maybe Conrad couldn't but Gwendal… was a different story.

When Yuuri opened the door, both Gwendal and Conrad were shocked to see the smile on his face. Gwendal fought back a blush at how cute he looked. The smile fell however once he was completely in the room and he stared at the ground.

Wolfram followed behind him and closed the door. He crossed his arms and looked at Yuuri who wasn't moving.

"Heika, I know this is a lot to take in, and that there are… complications… But, do you plan to accept the role as our king?" Yuuri looked up at Conrad in confusion.

_Are they serious? I mean __**really **__serious? How could I-_ Wolfram, to his brothers' surprise, nudged Yuuri and shocked him out of his thoughts.

"If you don't say anything then they won't know what you're thinking Yuuri." Yuuri nodded slowly and Gwendal was confused. Conrad had said Yuuri spoke, but he wasn't sure that it was true.

"S-Sorry…" Gwendal's eyes all but popped out of his head, his voice was so fragile and… cute! "Um…"

"Yuuri." Wolfram put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "You can say whatever you want to say you know." Yuuri hesitated but didn't flinch away from the touch.

"I d-don't think I'd be a good king." He whispered. "I'm not good at much and I don't think you'll like me when you get to know me." Wolfram let go of his shoulder and bit back his sadness.

Is that what he thought? He was the best water magic user Wolfram had ever seen, he was a double-black, _and_ he wasn't a war-crazed maniac! He was _perfect_ for the throne… other than the shyness, but they could overcome that. Right?

"Heika." Yuuri looked up at Conrad in confusion. "I think you'll be a great king, and even if you don't think so you should stay and try your best. We need someone on the throne and that someone is you."

"I…" Yuuri trailed off and looked at the ground again. Gwendal's eye twitched.

"Are you sure we need him as a king, Conrad? How can someone so timid lead us?" Yuuri flinched and Wolfram steadied him while glaring at his eldest brother.

"Gwendal!" He glared back at the blonde. "I will not stand here and have you insult Yuuri. If you're going to share your opinion do it when and where it won't hurt anyone." Yuuri was shocked that Wolfram was standing up for him, but he didn't mind it. That's for sure.

"Wolfram, he needs to speak for himself! What kind of a king can't do that much?"

"Gwendal," Conrad started "you can't just assume so much of him at once. He needs to become our king and I for one want to see that happen." Yuuri gulped.

"If you want me to stay regardless then I'll do so… but I s-still think I'll fail." Wolfram shook him slightly before turning him around and looking him in the eyes.

"You won't fail." His words were spoken with such confidence that Yuuri wasn't sure he doubted them.

It definitely spoke volumes for Gwendal; that his strong willed baby brother was so confident in him and seemed so happy with the future Maoh. He had no more arguments so he simply nodded and let the two of them leave while he and Conrad made the preparations for the ceremony.

* * *

~~NOTE~~

Gwendal is in NO WAY WHATSOEVER flirting with/ falling in love with Yuuri. Sorry if there are Gwenyuu fans but… ick. He just likes cute things such as his stuffed animals. (Even if they are bogus.)

Why did I update so quickly? Because two reviewers asked me to. Inspiration! :D  
Also, the quick update is my excuse for any typos. That paired with me never having a beta.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Yuuri! W-Wake up!" Yuuri sleepily began to stir.

"Hmmm?" He suddenly realized why he was so warm. "WAH!"

Yuuri was lying on top of Wolfram who had only noticed this when he woke up. He stumbled off of the blonde and only afterwards did he realize something. He had been comfortable.

"S-sorry Wolf." Once the blonde calmed down enough to do so, he shook his head.

"I'm not upset! I just… needed to get up. That's all." Yuuri nodded and gave him a small smile, remembering that he was allowed to.

"Okay." Yuuri went straight for his closet. He needed to get ready, today was his coronation.

Yuuri was standing in front of a large amount of people warily with a crown (that he hated) on his head and a cape (that was too heavy) on his back. He probably would have run away had it not been for Wolfram standing just to the side waiting for him.

Someone said several words and then told Yuuri to stick his hand in the water. Yuuri nodded and gasped. For some reason his magical sense of 'don't do that' was acting up and he had no desire whatsoever to put his hand in there.

_But it's water! It can't hurt me! __**But didn't water bring you here? **__But here is good! To stay here I have to do it! __**Then do it. But don't say I didn't warn you.**_Yuuri held his breath and stuck his hand in.

Then, the scariest thing that had ever happened in his life, happened. Water, the thing that had never betrayed him, was pulling against his arm and trying to suck him in. He tore against the pull furiouslyand the spectators saw tendrils of water come out and tug on his arm to pull him in.

He turned towards Wolfram and reached out his other hand to grab ahold of him, but it was too late. He didn't make it in time to help pull him back, not that it would have helped anyway. The fountain swallowed Yuuri and pulled him away.

* * *

Yuuri opened his eyes and sputtered. He was back in the strange river, and he heard the animal's cries again. He shook his head and was too tired to ask the water to leave his clothes at the moment.

He stood up, soaked, and waded towards the sound. It turned out to be a mountain lion cub flailing in the water blindly.

"There now, I've got you." It calmed at the sound of his voice as he picked it up and walked out of the water.

He used the last of his energy to pull the water off of them so that they would be warmer, and then lay on the ground panting. He wondered briefly if it was all some sort of twisted dream, but he knew somehow that he wasn't smart enough to come up with such an elaborate thing… right?

One look at the thrumming necklace around his neck confirmed it. He shut his eyes and moaned.

"I want to go back. I don't want to be here." He decided in his half-awake haze that he wasn't going 'home' to his parents. Not tonight.

If they beat him later so be it, it wouldn't be worse than what they'd do for him being late anyway. He fell asleep with the cub curled up at his side.

Yuuri stayed by the river. The cub's mother found them the next day and licked Yuuri in thanks before taking her baby away with her.

Once he got his strength back he jumped in the river, but nothing happened. He tried laying in the river and simply pulsing his magic into it, making it swirl around until he saw the dry bottom of the ground with no sign of Shin Makoku, he even tried digging.

Two days later, he still hadn't gone to his house or to school. He didn't want to. He had nothing here and if he couldn't get back… no. He cursed himself for such thoughts. He would get back. He _had_ to get back.

He told his stomach none too kindly to shut up as it grumbled. He sat down in the water and began to cry. He wanted to go back. He wanted to see Wolfram's smiling face, Conrad's caring glances, and even Gwendal's scary glares! He just wanted to go home.

He knew it was weird, already thinking of Shin Makoku as home even though he had barely been there. He wanted to ride Aoi through the grass, he wanted to listen to the awkward calls of the 'bad omen' birds, he wanted to look at the strange flying skeletons!

A few more tears fell into the water below him before it began to swirl. He didn't notice since he was crying. He only noticed when he felt the tingle of magic surrounding him and water all around him.

* * *

Yuuri came up for air in a bathroom and immediately sensed the presence of a few people in the bath with him. He didn't care _who _they were, he simply made the steam rise higher so he could make his escape.

He stepped out of the water and dried himself off before stepping out the door and walking straight into Conrad and Wolfram.

"Oh Heika! I was about to bring you a towel but… you're dry?" Yuuri realized his mistake but only faintly. He was more interested in the blonde next to him.

"Yuuri why did you leave like that? We were all-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave and I never want to again!" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram suddenly and didn't let go much to the brunette's amusement.

"Y-Yuuri," Wolfram stammered "why are you hugging me?"

_Oh this is a hug? I thought… no I guess that was just a deathtrap. _Yuuri thought as he let go.

"I missed you." He deadpanned.

"W-What?" Wolfram blushed. "Well I missed you too… you _were_ gone for a month."

"A month?!" Yuuri squeaked. "I-I was only gone for a few days!" Wolfram stared at him.

"Perhaps there is a time difference?" Conrad suggested.

Wolfram was busy thinking about (and blushing over) how much Yuuri must have missed him in a few days to hug him like that.

"What happened back on earth Heika? Did you go home?" Yuuri's face fell.

"No." Conrad was glad for this; he had reason to believe he was abused at home. "Shin Makoku is my home." Both brothers faltered, they hadn't expected that… but then again they weren't about to argue it.

"So where did you stay if you didn't go back to your… erm… old home?"

"Nowhere."

"What do you mean 'nowhere' Yuuri? You don't mean to say you stayed wherever you ended up for three days do you?!" Yuuri nodded slowly.

"I landed in the forest, it's safe there."

"Safe?! What if bandits attacked you? What if a wild animal-"

"When I'm in the forest with wild animals I'm safer than when I'm around people. D-Despite what you may believe, people scare me more than animals." He said all this softly, but every word was heard.

"What? Just people in general? Demons _and_ humans?"

"What do you mean demons?" After an elongated explanation and several statements about unobservant-ness, Yuuri began to understand. "S-So we're not human?"

"You're half human actually. So is he." Wolfram jerked his thumb towards Conrad who nodded.

"I see…" Suddenly he felt a slightly pull in the direction he knew Gwendal's office to be. "C-Conrad?"

"Yes Heika?"

"Are we supposed to go to Gwendal's office?" He was surprised.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Yuuri shrugged and began to walk down the hallway before turning and seeing Wolfram standing still.

"Don't you want to come?" Wolfram sighed. He had actually somewhat hoped the young king would forget about dragging him with him everywhere, yet at the same time he didn't mind. It made him feel needed.

"I'm coming." And there it was. The dazzling smile that only Yuuri could pull off and not look like an idiot.

* * *

In Gwendal's office Gunther stood there staring at Yuuri and actually managed to make him uncomfortable.

"W-What?"

"Your majesty's voice is so beautiful! You need to go to Van da Via Island where the demon sword, Morgif, is rumored to be located! Only your glorious majesty can-"

"N-No offense, but wouldn't getting a strong weapon o-only provoke them to make stronger weapons still?" Everyone stared at Yuuri making him shiver slightly under their gaze. "Well I mean… violence begets violence a-and all. Can't we just m-make peace?"

He cursed himself for his stammering. He wanted to convince them that it was a bad idea, his instincts told him it was, but how was he to do so if he stuttered like a wimp?

"I suppose I have to agree. He makes a surprisingly good point, even if he _did_ lack the confidence to back it up." Yuuri let out a small sigh of relief that Gwendal agreed. "Are you certain you don't wish to get the sword just in case?" Yuuri hesitated.

"I'm sure." He hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Yuuri was standing in front of Wolfram looking rather nervous. The blonde was a bit upset because he had interrupted his training session with his men.

"What _do_ you want Yuuri?" Yuuri shifted from one foot to the other. He just wanted to spend time with him is all, but how… oh!

"I wanted to ask if you'd train me?" Wolfram stared at Yuuri.

"Are you serious? You wouldn't last an hour under my training! These men have been training for years and **they still are too ****_weak_**** to keep up!**" The men, upon hearing his words that he shouted near the end, began to run their laps faster in an effort to appease the blonde.

"Please Wolf? Can't you let me try?" Wolfram found himself unable to resist his puppy-dog eyes and he groaned unhappily.

"I _really_ don't want you getting hurt Yuuri."

"Pleeeaaasseeee?" Wolfram groaned and nodded. "Yay! Thank you!" Yuuri failed at trying to salute and made Wolfram struggle not to laugh.

"You'll lose all that excitement by the end of the day Yuuri. If you get hurt I don't want you crying to me." Yuuri nodded happily.

He was pretty sure he wasn't strong or anything, but he had stamina. How else could he have survived all these years? He shuddered and shook that thought away as Wolfram looked at him funny.

"You can start by following them in laps. I'm not going easy on you." _Then hopefully you'll quit before you get hurt._ He added silently.

Yuuri nodded and ran until he caught up with the men, he actually was surprised at how slowly they were running but he stayed with them all the same. He was confused when they stared at him, maybe it was because he wasn't sweating?

He shrugged and looked over at Wolfram who was staring too. He waved with a small smile. This is pretty much all he had wanted, to be near the blonde. He grinned and began to run faster unconsciously.

He didn't notice when the men around him collapsed while staring at him. He also didn't notice when Wolfram stared at him slack-jawed. He barely heard his voice when he yelled at him.

"YUURI!" Yuuri skidded to a stop.

"Huh?" Wolfram face-palmed.

"Come here!" Yuuri pouted. Did he do something wrong already?

He ran over to Wolfram and gave him a sheepish smile with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? If I did then I'm sorry."

"Y-You… ARGH!" Wolfram glared at him in frustration. "If you could run so fast why didn't you tell me? You scared all of my men and now **they wrongly think it's time for a break!**" Wow, his men responded well to yelling.

"I can't run fast." Wolfram nearly face-planted.

"Can't run fast? Yuuri you were going almost as fast as a horse you idiot!"

"I was? Don't be silly, people can't run as fast as horses…" Yuuri laughed awkwardly but realized Wolfram wasn't joking. "Huh. Oops."

"Oops? Oops?! Yuuri, there is no OOPS about it." Yuuri was starting to find the word 'oops' amusing. "I can't train your stamina or speed if you're running that fast!" His smile fell.

"You can't train me? No! I wanted to spend time with you!" Yuuri clapped his hands over his mouth and stared at the ground in embarrassment. He didn't mean to say that.

To Wolfram's mortification, his soldiers all began to snicker and he felt his face heating up. He glared at them, but it didn't seem to be working since his face was turning pink.

"**You will all run 50 more laps and if even ONE of you slows down, all you will double that number! Do you hear me?!"** Yuuri finally understood why his men were scared of him; he was a harsh teacher… kinda scary too.

"I'm s-sorry Wolf… I didn't mean to make you upset." Wolfram ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm not upset with you Yuuri. It's a _good_ thing that my fiancé wants to spend time with me." He muttered. "But I don't think _training_ is a proper way to do so."

"Huh? Isn't spending time spending time?"

"…You lost me."

I-I mean, as long as I'm with you isn't that good enough?" Wolfram decided it would be best if he walked away from his soldiers. He did _not_ need them seeing him blush any more.

"Sure. Let's go." He mumbled under his breath while taking Yuuri's hand and walking away with him.  
_Shinou! Yuuri is_ such_ a child! …Well not quite a child, but still._ Wolfram hated himself for blushing, he was a soldier. Soldiers did not blush.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Wolfram had just realized that he was dragging Yuuri along behind him aimlessly. He had just been heading away from the training area.

"I don't know." Yuuri looked at him funny before he muffled a small laugh.

"But you were _leading_! How are we supposed to get anywhere if neither one of us knows which way to go?" Wolfram made a face that Yuuri could only call a pout.

"Well I don't know! What do _you_ want to do?"

"Um… d-do you want to go eat lunch? I'm kind of hungry." Wolfram suddenly realized something.

"Yuuri…" He looked quite upset.

"Y-Yes?" Yuuri was a little scared from the waves of anger coming off of the blonde.

"Did you by chance eat anything while you were on earth? And don't lie to me." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"N-no I guess I didn't… sorry." Wolfram almost screamed.

"You can't just not eat! You're making yourself sick and I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you-"

"It's not my fault!" Yuuri bit his lip. He hadn't meant to yell.

"What?" Wolfram breathed.

"It's not my fault, okay? M-My adoptive parents don't f-feed me very often and I don't have money for school lunch s-so I'm used to not eating… okay? Now you know." Yuuri was shivering and Wolfram could tell the topic was a sore spot.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri shook his head.

"S-S'not your fault." Yuuri was using most of his strength to concentrate on Wolfram so as not to blackout and to remain in the present so he didn't have an episode.

"I know it's not my fault, but can't I feel bad about it? You're my fiancé and-"

"Is that why you care?" Whispered Yuuri.

"What? No, I-"

"Do you only care because I slapped you? That was an accident Wolfram." He shuddered at Yuuri's tone and the fact that he used his given name.

"Yuuri, I care about you regardless and I know you probably don't want to be engaged to me but-"

"I do!" Yuuri was glad he didn't visibly blush, but he saw Wolfram's clearly. "I do," he began again, quieter "I really like you and even though… it was an accident I'm glad you're going to stay with me. If you don't want to then that's your choice. I still want you to though."

"Yuuri." Wolfram breathed.

It was a tender moment, but it was broken by Yuuri's stomach grumbling. He inwardly cursed at himself.

"That's it! We are going to eat and that's final!"

"R-Right!" Yuuri followed with no arguments.

I appreciate every single review, I honestly do, but if you're going to tell me that I have "grammar issues" and "spelling issues" or simply any other type of issues (of which I have in abundance) at the very least tell me exactly what I screwed up on okay? Oh, and on top of that, don't write said reviews anonymously. It makes you seem rather wimpy since it means I can't reply to you. Nonetheless, I shall not delete said reviews because I am open to criticism and am proud of my story.

Now enough of my little rant, I shall leave you with a few parting words. *clears throat*

Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

...Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the middle of eating Yuuri had dropped his fork and whirled around looking rather frightened.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" Wolfram was on high alert now, though he saw nothing.

Yuuri moved his chair closer to Wolfram's and pointed up near the ceiling but…

"Yuuri," he relaxed somewhat "there's nothing there." Yuuri shook his head.

"There is a man staring at us, hiding on the ceiling. Do you know him?" Wolfram's jaw dropped as he heard a rather surprised sounding cough and saw someone appear from the shadows.

"Wow… I've never had anybody find me so easily before." A man with large muscles and orange hair was approaching them with a smile. "Either I'm losing it or you're not as helpless as I thought Kiddo."

Wolfram sighed and sat down again. He pulled Yuuri back down in his seat too.

"Ignore him Yuuri, it's just Jozak." The man put his hands on his heart in faked pain.

"I'm hurt Bielefeld! How could you be so mean to little old me?"

No longer deeming him a threat, but still slightly wary, Yuuri returned to eating with a slightly smaller appetite. If not for Wolfram's prodding he probably would have stopped all together.

Jozak ended up sitting at the table leisurely and staring at the double black. Yuuri swallowed and pushed his plate away before looking at him in return. He felt Wolfram's touch on his arm and suddenly he wasn't as nervous, it was much more effective than the necklace to be sure.

"Jozak, why did you sneak in here? I take it that you know Wolf but I have no idea who you are." The man smirked and looked at Wolfram knowingly.

"Wolf? How adorable, you already have a nickname. So cute little-"

"Shut-up!" Wolfram snapped.

"Oh? Is little Wolfy going to bite me for his fiancé's nickname?" He spoke fearlessly… he did, however, recoil from the blonde's glare. Yuuri didn't like the looks being exchanged.

"W-Wolf, please don't get mad at him. It's my fault." Wolfram's glare dropped and Jozak was surprised how quickly he went from angry to comforting to secretly angry again and sending him glares whenever Yuuri wasn't looking.

* * *

Yuuri convinced Wolfram to take him away from the castle. The blonde had no idea _how _he accomplished such a feat, just that he did.

So they were now (Wolfram refused to call it playing) sitting in a river alone. Just the two of them and their horses in the distance. Yuuri was making Wolfram dizzy now, having water dragons dance around his head. It was party the blonde's fault for trying to follow them with his eyes.

"Y-Yuuri… you're making my head hurt." Yuuri laughed quietly and made them slow down before returning to the water below him.

Yuuri sighed happily as he pulled some water up and made it into several flowers. Wolfram stared at it as they floated to him and landed in his lap, not splashing but still having their form. He looked at Yuuri and then back at the wiggly flowers.

He hesitated before trying to pick one up and finding that he couldn't. Yuuri let out a small laugh that might have been a giggle… but boys don't giggle therefore it couldn't have been.

"You can't hold water silly." Wolfram frowned and glared at him.

"I know that, I'm not stupid! I just thought that since they were magic that I could! Why would you give me those if you knew I couldn't hold them?" Yuuri flinched and Wolfram sighed, his voice had come out a bit harsh. "Thank you for the water flowers..." Yuuri nodded and let them splash into the water a few moments later.

Wolfram was amused at how content Yuuri seemed in the water; he acted like it was his home. Maybe that's what it was like for mazoku with a water affinity, he wouldn't know. He stood up and stepped onto the land.

"We should probably head back soon, we've been out here for a few hours… Yuuri are you listening to me?" Yuuri seemed to be concentrating on something and it wasn't Wolfram.

Just as the blonde was about to pull Yuuri out of the water regardless of the consequences, Yuuri jumped up and laughed happily.

"I-I did it!" He did a silly little dance that Wolfram could barely describe. It was juvenile yet somehow he just made it work. It was good to see him happy.

"Did what?" Yuuri twirled around and held out his hands.

"I made special ice! I always tried to do it but I never could, but this time I did! I'm so glad!" Yuuri grinned wide and moved closer so Wolfram could see what was in his hands.

A rose, it looked like a crystal sculpture it was so perfect in an artistic way. Wolfram nodded slowly and smiled.

"T-That's incredible Yuuri… Ice is one of the hardest things to control you know. It likes to melt too quickly." Yuuri nodded and held out the rose by its stem.

"But mine will never melt. It's _special_ ice." He pushed it forward again, trying to get Wolfram to take it. "It's for you." Wolfram was shocked and didn't take it. "You don't want it?" Yuuri looked really depressed before the blonde shook his head rapidly and practically snatched it from him.

"I love it. I just can't believe that it won't melt… I mean, I'm a fire mazoku so…" He stared as the rose sparkled in his hand and didn't so much as drip.

"I'm glad you like it. Unless I ask it to, the ice promised it would _never_ melt. The water here is friendlier than the water on earth you know." Yuuri was looking at the ground and suddenly his eyes shot up and he stared back at the direction of the castle.

"That's amazing… What are you looking at?" Wolfram failed to see whatever it was that Yuuri did, so he simply followed him as he slowly backed away into the forest area. "Where are you going?"

"I… There's someone there… someone bad… I don't know, I just don't think we should go back today."

"Huh? Then where do you suggest we go? We _have_ to go back Yuuri, you may have convinced me to sneak you out but you can't convince me not to go back!"

"But there's something bad there…"

"Yuuri, come on! Saying 'something bad' doesn't help me! I have no idea what you're saying!"

"Well neither do I!" Yuuri practically screamed before flinching and covering his mouth with his hands. "I-I mean… I just get these feelings and…" since he spoke softly through his hands, Wolfram couldn't hear him very well.

"Yuuri?"

"If we go back we'll be in danger. I don't care what happens to me, but I… I don't want you to go." Wolfram wasn't sure whether to be flattered that Yuuri cared more about him than his own safety, or incredibly pissed for the same reason.

"Yuuri," he refrained from face-palming "I can protect myself and I won't let anything happen to you either. I understand you wanting to trust your instincts but I'm sure there's nothing I can't handle." Yuuri ended up nodding slowly.

He didn't believe that they were safe, not even for a moment, but he believed Wolfram. Yuuri had no clue _why_ he was so conflicted on this, his instincts had saved him many times when his parents had stumbled home a bit too drunk or slightly too high.

"Okay." Wolfram smiled and reassured Yuuri that everything would be fine as they mounted their respective horses.

* * *

Okay this chapter, admittedly, was not very long. Therefore I am giving you my first attempt at an Omake. You do not have to read it if you don't want to, I won't make you.

**OMAKE #1**

Wolfram looked beautiful in the water, smiling, laughing. His blonde locks, slightly wet, shook around his face as he watched the water play around him in the shape of magical dragons.

While the prince watched the dragons, the young Maoh watched the prince. He wanted to say something, _do_ something, but he had no idea what.

The double-black finally stopped spinning the water around since that's what the blonde had asked. IT was sad though, because when he stopped playing he lost his carefree smile. Yuuri wanted to always see that smile. That _exact_ smile and every other he had.

There were infinite shapes he could make with the water, but it normally preferred to let him shape it with how he felt. He couldn't make dragons if he felt nervous or scared and he couldn't make innocent animals when he was mad. He knew what would happen if he tried.

So what should he make now? What should he make that reflected how he was feeling in that moment? What _was_ he feeling in that moment? Suddenly, it struck him.

Flowers.

* * *

Yes? No? *shrugs shoulders* I like it well enough so whatever. HMU with anything, my PM box is always open, and not just because I can't close it… (Though there is that too.)

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wolfram looked at Yuuri with worry. The young Maoh had been getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute as they got closer to the village.

"Yuuri, nothing is going to-"

"I know! I mean… I-I'm fine, see?" Yuuri gave Wolfram an obviously faked smile which made the blonde sigh. He didn't fail to notice Yuuri and Aoi edging ever closer to him and his horse as they continued.

Yuuri suddenly flinched and it looked like he had fallen out of his saddle. Wolfram was about to shout and ask if he was okay, but then he realized the double-black had _not_ fallen. He had _jumped._

"Wolf!" He somehow managed to _tackle_ Wolfram out of his saddle and made them both fall onto the ground beside their horses that were now freaking out.

"Yuuri what the-" he was silenced when three arrows pierced his saddle. Had he been there when they struck he would have surely been unable to dodge them. He likely would have died.

"W-Wolf…" Yuuri began crying and shuddered as he held onto Wolfram. The blonde's head was whipping around looking for the danger… but Yuuri wouldn't let him get up.

"Yuuri," he hissed "let me get up. I have to protect you!" Yuuri stubbornly shook his head but his grasp on Wolfram weakened and his sobs became quieter. "Yuuri!"

Wolfram wriggled out of his grasp upon realizing that he had blacked out again, and stood in front of him protectively as he drew his sword. Whatever was happening, he didn't like it one bit. How had Yuuri managed to sense what he, a trained soldier, could not? It was a failure on his part and he would not fail again!

Wolfram gripped his sword tightly in his hands and rage burned behind his eyes like the fire he held within him. If anyone so much as _dared_ to approach him now they would die a most painful death. That's what he thought but…

Several hooded figured swooped down from all sides and one sneered as it threw a stone near Wolfram's feet. His eyes widened in shock and fear before he blacked out slowly and dropped his sword.

_Houseki… shit!_

* * *

Yuuri was scared. He was scared to open his eyes but he was scared to keep them closed. His body felt numb and as he woke up he remembered the last thing that had happened. Wolfram almost got killed.

With that thought his eyes snapped open and he threw himself off of the bed he had been lying on. It wasn't his bed (the bed he shared with the one person he cared for) and said person was nowhere to be seen.

Yuuri whimpered quietly and looked around the room as he ever so slowly backed against the wall.

_W-Where am I? Where's Wolf? What's going on?_ His senses said 'run, run and never look back' but he had no idea how to do so. There was only one door and there were no windows.

The door to the room opened and Yuuri flattened himself against the wall in fear. A tall light blonde man with an unattractive beard-moustache combo walked in and gave Yuuri a creepy smile that he probably meant to be friendly. (It didn't work.)

"Don't be afraid, we mean you no harm your majesty!"

_R-Right, a-and kidnapping me isn't harm? _Yuuri hated how scared he probably looked, but it was accurate. He was seconds away from fainting as the man came closer; the only thing that kept him from doing so was worry.

"I am Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg and this is Raven. We merely wanted to talk to you." Raven nodded slowly. "I'm afraid there was no other way we could get you alone to speak, but we mean you no harm. I swear it." He smiled and Yuuri suddenly wanted to run away more than ever.

"W-Where…" Yuuri whispered, but he was heard.

"You're safe at my castle. Don't worry, they can't get to you here, we won't be interrupted."

"N-No… Where's… where's Wolf-ram?"

"Bielefeld? Oh I honestly don't know your majesty, but if he was killed it would have only been because he tried to hurt you and-" The man kept trying to talk, but Yuuri ignored him as his magic throbbed in his body something fierce.

His brain felt like it was going to explode, Wolfram? Dead? No! That had to be a lie, especially because the blonde would never hurt him… but if he was dead…

Yuuri was shaking and the men in the room wrongly thought he was crying.

"Your majesty, please don't cry over something so trivial! You can just stay here and-" Trivial? _Trivial?_ Stoffel had no idea what he was saying! Yuuri almost didn't either, his head hurt too much to think straight.

Yuuri grabbed the sides of his head, his brain was pounding. He was a-angry… it was an emotion he had never really felt before. Anger was for people who had control of things, who could do something about what was happening and were normal. All he knew was fear, sadness, and those short times when he was content. But now… anger was present. Overwhelmingly so.

"Your majesty?" For once the man actually sounded a bit worried, almost _scared_. "Are you alright?" Yuuri began to blank out a bit, but he didn't fight it. It was strange, but he felt… peaceful through the pain. "Y-Your m-majesty?"

Yuuri smiled and knew no more.

* * *

Yuuri's hair lengthened and he gave an evil grin to the men in the room. His eyes were slits.

** "Oh look… now you've done it. You've ****_finally_**** managed to make me mad! It's really hard to do that you know." **Stoffel looked like he was about to piss himself.

"W-What's wrong?" Yuuri glared at him which effectively shut him up.

"**What's wrong? Tell me what you think is ****_right_**** with this situation?"** Yuuri gave him a kind (and incredibly faked) smile. **"Can tell me that my fiancé Wolfram Von Bielefeld is perfectly healthy and safe right now?"**

"W-Well I can't s-say for sure." He stammered. "I-I didn't realize you a-actually were-" and that was all Yuuri needed for his 'smile' to drop.

**"In that case, I can't say for sure that ****_you _****are safe." **Yuuri's hair whipped around his face in a wind that wasn't there and water came from nowhere, binding the man and his servant to the wall.

The water froze around them and would not melt or break through they struggled against it. Yuuri grinned sadistically as he broke the entire wall behind him. If they weren't scared before, they were now. It should have been impossible for him to even _access _his magic in the room, let alone break the wall that had Houseki imbedded in it.

**"You will remain there until I find out what happened, and you should be thankful I don't kill you now. It's too bad really, but if I kill you without proof, well let's just say I ****_might_**** regret it later."**

Yuuri jumped out through the new 'door' he had made in the wall and headed straight for where he instinctively knew Shin Makoku was. His rage was subsiding and he was more worried than angry, but he was still angry enough to have his hair whipping madly around him as he glowed blue and ran faster than humanly (or demonly) possible.

**_Wolfram, you better be safe or… _**Yuuri shook his head and held in tears of sadness and rage.

* * *

Horses were galloping, but they weren't getting to their destination fast enough. A certain blonde was panting as he tried to keep his eyes in front of him. Sure he wasn't feeling well since he had been knocked unconscious, and landed on top of some Houseki, _and _been kicked in the side by someone while he was unconscious; but he would be damned if he didn't help rescue Yuuri.

_It's all my fault! If I had just listened to him-_

"Wolfram." Conrad was riding beside the blonde. "Stop blaming yourself." Dammit, could he read his mind?

"Shut up Conrad! You wouldn't understand!" The brunette understood the look on his face all too well though. It reminded him of his own face when… he shook his head, now was not the time.

"He'll be alright."

"He'd better be." Muttered Wolfram in a mixture of sadness and anger.

Yuuri, still in his anger-filled magically-enhanced state that he had yet to name, rushed towards a group of horses he saw in the distance.

**_If they try to stop me, they shall fail… wait, is that…? _** Yuuri began to choke up suddenly as he ran even faster.

"Something's coming this way!" Wolfram shouted as he squinted his eyes and tensed as he tried to see what the rapidly approaching 'thing' was. _Wait… is that...?_

* * *

Everyone watched in shock as a black blur literally _exuding _magical power tackled Wolfram out of his saddle and threw him onto the ground. Everyone stopped their horses and stared as they realized that the 'blur' was the very king they had gone to rescue… and he looked quite unharmed.

Wolfram was flailing around, unable to get off of the ground while pinned underneath his king. His face was a bright red as Yuuri hugged him so tightly he thought he was going to die.

"H-Heika are you alright? What happened? What was that?" Upon hearing Conrad's voice, Yuuri snapped out of his little relief induced trance and sat up a bit. His hair shortened and his voice seemed to get softer as he spoke.

**"I'm… **fine… now." He then proved he wasn't fine by blacking out on top of Wolfram who was still on the ground and still resembling a tomato.

* * *

Gisela had silently examined Yuuri over and over again until the point where Wolfram wanted to rip his hair out and cry, but his pride made him hold it all in. He refused to show the healer his weakness for Yuuri. His lip still trembled slightly at intervals even though he looked pointedly at random things to try and _not_ concentrate on the unresponsive double-black.

Gisela sighed and Wolfram's head popped up at the noise.

"He seems to be fine physically, but he won't wake up. It seems like he used a lot of magical energy, perhaps he's just exhausted." She moved to the side and motioned towards the teen. "I can't do anything until he wakes up, but don't bother him."

She got up and left them alone, but she knew that Wolfram wasn't going to listen to her. The moment he knew she was gone he moved his chair right next to the bed and sat in it while looking closely at Yuuri. Nobody else was in the room.

"Y-Yuuri…"

Wolfram had been thinking of what he wanted to say for the time that he had sat in the room, the time before that during which they had brought Yuuri back to the palace, _and_ the entire time he ran to the palace to inform his brothers that Yuuri had been taken. But he still couldn't put it into proper words.

The proud blonde mazoku the one who stood strong in the face of battle where the odds of winning were slim to none, the young man who never gave up no matter what, the one who never showed weakness or fear to others… cried. He cried quietly as he sat and looked at the unconscious Yuuri.

He closed his eyes for what felt like a second before he opened them and saw black ones looking at him too.

"W-Wolf?" Yuuri breathed. Wolfram wiped his face off before bowing his head sadly.

"Y-Yuuri… y-your majesty I… I'm s-so sorry that I didn't listen to you and I-I don't know how I can atone for l-letting them take you away a-and I just-" Yuuri didn't seem to hear any of his words.

"Wolf! I'm so glad you're alright!" Yuuri pushed the covers to the side and grabbed Wolfram in a hug, burying his face in his neck.

Wolfram choked in surprise and flailed his arms a bit before hugging Yuuri back. His face turned bright red as Yuuri clenched his hands in the back of his uniform shirt possessively.

"Y-you're not m-mad at me?" Wolfram cursed himself for his continued stuttering and for the tears that still fell.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Yuuri mumbled into his neck causing the blonde to shiver.

"I failed you… I l-let you get kidnapped and I couldn't do anything about it. I-" Yuuri shook his head and held Wolfram tighter.

"I don't care about that, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me? Yuuri, I'm fine but why would you be worried about me?" Wolfram tried to back out of the hug to look Yuuri in the eyes, but he then found out that the Maoh was actually quite strong for his size.

"That guy Stoffel said… Oh I almost forgot!" Yuuri snapped his head up and backed away from Wolfram, startling the blonde.

"What? What is it?" Yuuri closed his eyes and concentrated on something.

* * *

_Back in Stoffel's palace, the guards had broken several swords and had yet to make a single crack in the ice surrounding both their leader and his faithful servant._

_"Can't you try any harder?!" Stoffel was furious and yet rather scared. Yuuri had basically said he would kill them if the young lord Bielefeld wasn't perfectly safe._

_"We're trying!" _

_The person who had just been hitting at the ice fell backwards with a sigh and was about to tell him that it was impossible when it began to drip at the bottom slightly._

_"What the-" then it all splashed out into a giant puddle and got everything in the room wet as it freed the captives. _

* * *

Yuuri opened his eyes and laughed quietly.

"Nothing. Never mind. I-I'm just glad you're okay." Yuuri leaned forward to give Wolfram another hug, but the blonde held him back by his shoulders causing him to pout. "What?"

"Yuuri, you should be more concerned over your own safety than anybody else's! It's more important than-"

"It is not!" Yuuri shuddered and began to cry. Wolfram immediately regretted yelling at him. "I-I don't care very much about myself… I thought I said that before." He shivered and wiped his face off. "Nobody would get upset if I was gone, or at least not back on earth. Here at least I think maybe you would care, but that's it. That's the only reason I don't want to die is because it would hurt _you_ and I care about _you_. Does that make any sense?

"It barely even makes sense to me, and yet I'm the one saying it. In the past whenever I've been in trouble I've only cared about lessening the pain o-or staying alive, but when I was in his palace, all I could think about was you. Were _you_ alright and if _you_ were alive.

"When he said y-you were likely dead, I just snapped. I've n-never been angry before and I just got s-so angry… it was scary. I scared myself." Yuuri looked at Wolfram with eyes that tore his soul apart. "I was so scared that I lost you and I was scared of what I was feeling and…" He choked. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Yuuri curled in on himself on the bed with his eyes closed after his speech and Wolfram couldn't even make a sound. His eyes shone with rage directed at Stoffel, and his heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Yuuri…"

Wolfram didn't know what to say, but he moved onto the bed next to Yuuri and gave him a sideways hug. Yuuri snuggled into the hug subconsciously and hugged him back. They stayed like that quietly for almost an eternity until Yuuri spoke again even though Wolfram had thought he had fallen asleep.

"I'm still scared you know." He spoke softly.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't know what this is. I've never felt like this before."

"What?" Wolfram was incredibly confused. Yuuri adjusted his head to the side and leaned into Wolfram's chest.

"I don't like people but I like you." Yuuri sighed sleepily and snuggled obliviously into Wolfram's arms as the blonde turned a new shade of red.

"I l-like you too Yuuri…" Yuuri hummed contently as he fell asleep on top of Wolfram's chest leaving the blonde in an awkward, yet strangely comfortable, position.

TADAH! Double updates today because I missed you guys for a week!

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So what you're saying is that Yuuri Heika managed to not only escape Stoffel but scare him so bad that he sent us a treaty requesting peace barely a day later?!"

Gwendal was practically yelling at the Conrad and the others in the room though it was more out of confusion than anger. The dark grey haired man was looking back and forth between the paper in his hands and the double-black repeatedly in disbelief. Wolfram refused to say anything on Yuuri's behalf and so said double-black was fidgeting in place.

"Am I in trouble?" Yuuri looked up warily at Gwendal with a half-hearted apologetic smile that made him drop the papers in his hand.

Even if Gwendal _hadn't_been a sucker for anything relatively innocent or adorable, to stay mad at a face like that was like staying mad at a really cute puppy. You can't do it. If you do you're just evil. Conrad sighed.

"No Heika, you are _not_ in trouble. We're just wondering what exactly went on while you were there. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He was afraid he might get Yuuri upset or something if he tried to force him, but Yuuri didn't seem to be too upset by the question. He simply nodded slowly.

"I woke up in a room alone then… Stoffel and a guy named Raven came in. At first I was really scared but then I tried to ask where Wolfram was and… well I got really mad because they said they k-killed him." _And then I lost it… _Yuuri shuddered before Wolfram put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Yuuri, I'm right here you know." Yuuri nodded, grateful for the reassurance. Wolfram's brothers were shocked at how much Yuuri's expression changed just by the touch of his hand.

"What happened then Heika?" Conrad pressed on. Yuuri sighed.

"I… Ifrozethemtothewall." Yuuri rushed his words quietly; he didn't really want to give them a reason to hate him. Not now. Not when they seemed to like him.

"What?" Nobody heard what he said and if it hadn't been for Wolfram's gentle prodding he might not have said anything more.

"I froze Stoffel and Raven to one wall, then I broke the other wall and jumped out of it and ran until I found you guys… I forgot I froze them though so I didn't unfreeze them until after I woke up here." Yuuri looked at them and realized they were all looking at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Heika… For one, ice doesn't last that long, and-"

"Are you calling him a liar?" Wolfram stood up angrily. "I for one _know_ that Yuuri can make ice that lasts that long and won't break!" Yuuri tried to grab Wolfram's arm to get him to sit down, but the blonde was busy going through the pockets on the inside of his jacket for some reason.

"Wolfram, please sit down. I wasn't accusing him of-"

"See?" Wolfram pulled out the rose Yuuri had made him and Yuuri gave him the brightest smile ever.

"You kept that?" Wolfram's face turned pink and he nodded as his brothers looked at it.

"O-Of course I kept it… why wouldn't I?" Wolfram mumbled as his brothers stared at the intricate flower.

"H-Heika, you made that?" Yuuri nodded. "That's… it's impossible, yet it's right there!" Wolfram wanted to laugh at their expressions.

"Y-Yeah…" Yuuri looked at the flower happily. _I'm so glad he likes it! _

"Yuuri, would you mind doing some for us?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram and then back at Gwendal who had spoken.

"What?" Gwendal blinked in confusion at the question.

"Could you make another flower or something?"

"No!" Yuuri covered his mouth after shouting and looked down as everyone looked at him in shock from the outburst. "I-I mean… the flower was only for Wolfram… you can't have one."

Yuuri stared at the ground while Wolfram's face turned its new favorite shade of red and Gwendal sputtered as he realized how the king must have taken his words.

"I just meant that you could show us something with the ice is all! I didn't mean to upset you Heika, honest!"

Conrad tried to hide his soft laughter behind one hand as Wolfram and Gwendal both tried to convince Yuuri he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to and that Gwendal 'absolutely did not mean to say he wanted a flower for himself.' (Wolfram later told his brother to never 'flirt' with Yuuri, even accidentally)

Eventually Yuuri (thanks to massive encouragement on Wolfram's part) showed them the different animals he could make with water.

It was easily accepted that he had a vast amount of magic and an exceptional control over it. He would have played with it some more, but he quietly told them he was tired and… well that was that.

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram were in their room and Yuuri kept staring at the blonde. It was making him uncomfortable.

"Yuuri, why on earth are you staring at me?" Yuuri blinked several times, he hadn't realized he had been.

"Oh. I don't know." Yuuri looked up at the ceiling above him.

The double-black was already in his pajamas and lying down while Wolfram (since it wasn't quite time for bed yet) was still in his uniform and had been trying to read a book. Wolfram sighed.

"Yuuri, are you feeling alright? Do you want something to eat?" Yuuri sat up and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

Yuuri, moments later, was leaning forward again and staring at Wolfram unconsciously. He only stopped when Wolfram slammed the book he was reading shut and tossed it to the side before glaring at Yuuri.

"Do you mind?" Yuuri jolted.

"Mind what?" Wolfram looked at him with exasperation.

"You keep staring at me! Is there something wrong?" Yuuri shook his head. "Then why do you keep staring at me?"

"I don't know, maybe because I think you're pretty?" Yuuri clapped his hands over his mouth as Wolfram's face turned red. "P-Please don't be mad at me!" He squeaked through his fingers.

While Wolfram tried to figure out why Yuuri thought he was mad _and_ comprehend that he had actually used the word 'pretty' to describe him, the double-black in question had completely buried himself under the covers in the bed.

Yuuri heard footsteps and he hoped that Wolfram wasn't leaving the room in anger. He realized that this wasn't the case when the footsteps came closer and he felt a weight on the mattress shift him to the side slightly with a tiny bounce.

"Yuuri." Yuuri flinched under the blanket which made Wolfram sigh. "Yuuri, I am _not_ mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?"

"You're not?" His voice was cutely muffled by the blanket and Wolfram found it adorable as he squirmed out of the blanket and sat up. He acted like such a child sometimes!

"Of course I'm not mad at you! I think it's s-sweet that you think I'm…"

"Pretty?" Wolfram nodded slowly. "I just thought you might be mad because pretty is a girl word and you're a boy and-"

"Don't worry about it Yuuri." _Gods, you're ruining the compliment…_ He added silently.

Yuuri smiled and yawned before lying back down. He apologized once more sleepily before falling asleep much too quickly. Wolfram cursed to himself and worked on willing his blush away.

He contemplated if he should go ask Gisela if it was healthy to have such reactions to simple words and actions. That coupled with his irregular palpitations and the choked breathing he sometimes experienced when Yuuri hugged him or just smiled the right way could _not_ be normal.

_Dammit! Even __**thinking **__about it makes my heart hurt!_

* * *

Normally Yuuri would sleep right through it, it wouldn't affect him at all. But now that he had been eating at regular intervals, his stomach grumbling woke him up. He sighed as he looked up towards the ceiling. Wolfram was out on a mission with his soldiers and it was depressing to think about.

Yuuri stood up and sighed as he walked behind the divider to change clothes. He pulled off his shirt and noticed that his necklace was glowing.

_Well that's new._ He picked it up gently only to drop it as it burnt his fingers.

"Ow… Ow!" After it fell back against his chest it burned his skin there as well. "What the heck?" Yuuri pulled it by the string but it wouldn't come off. He cursed to himself as he summoned a small amount of ice to cool the burns on his chest and fingers.

He stared at the glowing necklace in utter confusion. Yuuri had a _very_ high pain tolerance due to being beaten for years, but the sting from the necklace was_ extremely_ painful! He was leaning forwards now to keep it off of his skin, but why couldn't he pull it off of him? His hunger had been completely forgotten.

He stared at the necklace in confusion until it stopped glowing and returned to its normal state. He poked it gently before standing up straight again and sighing. Had it not been for the burn mark on his chest he might not have believed that it had done that in the first place. How strange, it hadn't been so much as giving him warmth for the past several days…

"What _are_ you?"

"What's what now?" Yuuri jolted and pulled on his uniform shirt as he heard Conrad's voice from the other side of the divider. He laughed awkwardly. "Sorry for not knocking Heika."

"It's fine! And it's nothing, just talking to myself!" Conrad shrugged and waited for Yuuri to come out. When he did his eyes lit up and he smiled. "You brought food!" The brunette laughed.

"I take it that means you _were_ hungry after all." Yuuri nodded eagerly and grabbed a roll from atop the tray Wolfram had brought.

"Fanks Conrad!" Conrad smiled and nodded. He was glad Yuuri was much more open now.

Yuuri took the tray and plopped down in a chair as he began to eat. Conrad smiled and sat down with him even though he had already eaten. Yuuri ate in silence with a smile.

* * *

"Wolf! Wolf! You're back!" Yuuri was jumping up and down excitedly while yelling across the courtyard. Wolfram sighed.

"You know, you really aren't acting in a way that's proper for … never mind. It's good to be back." He stopped his reprimand at the pout Yuuri gave him. It was simply too damn irresistible.

"I missed you!" Had Wolfram not been strong he would have fallen over from the hug that started as a run. Instead he caught him and felt his face heat up as he heard poorly concealed snickers from various observers.

"Y-Yuuri, you can't just hug me whenever you feel like it." Yuuri backed up and fell off of Wolfram with a frown. He landed on his butt, but it didn't hurt. He had felt worse.

"I can't?"

"No you can't! I'm a soldier and people are supposed to respect me, not laugh at me because I let you hug me everywhere!" Wolfram didn't notice Yuuri's lower lip quivering, or the tear that slipped from his left eye.

"Y-Y-You… You hate me don't you?" Yuuri felt his heart clench when Wolfram turned back to him and waved his arms in denial.

"No! I don't hate you! I just meant-" Yuuri didn't hear him. He was too busy grabbing at the necklace which was burning him. "Yuuri?"

"I-It hurts!" Yuuri's shirt got a hole burned through it and Wolfram gaped at the red-hot necklace.

"Yuuri, what is that?! Yuuri!" Laughter had ceased completely and soldiers had run to see what the problem was. "Yuuri, take it off!"

"I-It won't come off!" Wolfram tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't move.

"Stop hurting my fiancé you stupid necklace!" Wolfram didn't care that people were staring anymore.

_F-Fiancé? He still…_ The necklace stopped glowing and Yuuri sighed in relief.

_T-Thank Shinou… _"We're getting you to Gisela. Now." Yuuri didn't argue. Wolfram helped Yuuri up and nearly carried him. Yuuri noted once more that Wolfram was much stronger than he looked.

* * *

Hehehe... those of you familiar with Full Metal Alchemist are familiar with the concept of equivalent trade yes? A certain somebody is posting a new chapter of her story soon, so I posted mine mostly as a sort of 'trade' with her. In other news, I'm eating home-made doughnuts and drinking iced tea. It's a nice day.

(Check out Scars by Seishin No Za Tsuki... it's yuuram!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yuuri was staring at the ground in silence. Wolfram was crossing his arms and frowning worriedly.

"The necklace Yuuri is wearing is a cursed necklace that drains one's magic when they are in mental distress and uses it to burn them. Normally if it was glowing 'red hot' as you described it, it should have killed you! Thank Shinou it didn't, you must have an incredible resistance to magic _and_ a large amount of physical stamina too." Gisela had moved the necklace to the side to heal his burns as Annisina explained the properties of said necklace. (Annisina made note of this for later and wondered if she could convince him to help her with some experiments… when he was better of course.)

"Oh…"

"Do you know what's been distressing you?"

"Uh… no?"

"And _where_ did you get that necklace?"

"T-That room Conrad said was dangerous?" Everyone present face-palmed except for Wolfram.

"Why would you do something as stupid as put on a dangerous magical artifact?! You could have-"

"O-Ow…" Yuuri tried to be quiet but Gisela saw it glowing faintly again.

"Yuuri…" She sighed and healed it the moment it stopped glowing. "Tell someone when it hurts, don't hide it." He nodded. Annisina let out a tiny laugh causing Wolfram to glare at her.

"You think this is funny?"

"Nope. I just realized what the problem was!"

"Enlighten us!" Shouted Wolfram.

"You." He paled and looked between her and Yuuri who was getting angry.

"Now wait just a minute! There is no possible way that-"

"It only hurts when you're thinking about Wolfram in a less-than-positive way right? Was it the worst when you were scared?" Yuuri gaped and nodded slowly before shaking his head.

"Yes, but you're not taking him away from me! …right?" She shook her head in sync with Gisela.

"No, that would be worse. It's more along the lines of we're making Wolfram behave and stay directly by your side until we can get that thing off." Suddenly Yuuri wasn't sure he wanted it off.

"Really? Yay!"

Wolfram didn't know what to say as Yuuri looked like he was about to glomp him again, but he stopped a foot away and bit his lip. His necklace looked like it was faintly glowing, so Wolfram pulled him into a hug making his eyes snap open.

"I take it back. My fiancé can hug me as much as he wants." Even though it was Gisela's office, she and Annisina left to give them privacy.

"Thank you… I'm sorry if it annoys you though." Yuuri put his head on Wolfram's shoulder and hugged him back.

"Don't be stupid Yuuri, it doesn't annoy me. But I just wonder if… never mind." He stopped speaking and was surprised when Yuuri backed up a little to look at him.

"Wonder what?"

"It's nothing." Yuuri gave him a playful smile.

"You should talk to people so they know what you're thinking~ someone told me that once. Wonder who _that_ was." Wolfram began fidgeting as his own words were used against him.

"I was just… I just wanted to know if you liked me you know?" Yuuri tilted his head and looked at Wolfram like he was stupid or something. It made the blonde nervous, he let go of Yuuri completely.

"Of course I like you. Why wouldn't I like you?"

"No, I mean… like more than friends? I don't know." Wolfram seemed really self-conscious.

"Huh? Well yeah, I mean I've never had any friends other than animals, but I like you more than anyone else." His straight-forward words shocked Wolfram. Once his senses returned he scowled.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew." Wolfram sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed while rubbing his eyes.

"I _know_ you remember what I've said about using your words for communication, but I guess I haven't done much better." He looked up at Yuuri slowly. "I… I love you Yuuri." Yuuri stared at him and Wolfram swallowed nervously thinking he was about to be rejected.

"I…" Yuuri began to cry silent tears and wipe at his eyes.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram breathed. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nobody's ever loved me before…" Wolfram's heart clenched as he wondered just what kind of life he must have led. "I-I don't know much about love but… I think I love you too. I know it's probably weird because we're both g-guys, but-"

"I don't care! There's nothing wrong with that! It's not weird at all." Wolfram didn't know quite how to react when Yuuri sat down next to him on the bed, so he froze.

"I'm glad." Yuuri grabbed his hand off of his lap and leaned against his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you Wolf." The blonde gulped and blushed. Ever since Yuuri had started being more open with his words, he was rather straight-forward most of the time.

"Me too." A knock on the door made Wolfram jolt away from Yuuri who consequently fell over from the lack of a head-rest.

"WAH!" Hearing the thunk inside her office, Gisela ran in to see Yuuri just barely having been caught before hitting the floor due to Wolfram's fast reflexes.

"I think, if you want to get out of bed so badly, you should let Wolfram help you to your room instead of falling." She read the situation wrong, but the boys didn't care too much. Yuuri was glad to leave.

* * *

Wolfram kept staring at Yuuri. The double-black was concentrating intently on a book that Annisina had given him and was looking a bit frustrated.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Yuuri sighed and got off the bed to put the book away.

"It's just really confusing to me is all." Wolfram sighed and gave him a teasing smile.

"That's a children's book Yuuri." Wolfram was surprised that Yuuri didn't look embarrassed or angry at all as he sat down on the bed.

"I suppose that means if I had a children's book from Japan you'd be able to read it then?" The blonde's face turned pink. "Didn't think so." Yuuri yawned quietly and looked over at Wolfram who was just now settling under the covers.

Yuuri smiled and laid down much closer to Wolfram than he ever had before. Said blonde tensed when the double-black laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Y-Yuuri, what…"

"I thought so." He mumbled as he nuzzled into his side contently.

"Y-You thought what?" Wolfram's voice was really close to a squeak.

"You're comfy." Wolfram's face was on fire as he looked down at the teen that was already falling asleep on him.

Yuuri was sweet and kind, and innocent to a point that almost made it a fault. He was also strong and had amazing control of his magic, to such an extent that Wolfram could only wonder how he managed it!

But Yuuri… was so broken. Wolfram was glad it was getting better, but he wanted to know what caused it in the first place. Who could have purposely hurt someone so amazing?

Wolfram relaxed and looked at him sadly as he ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair gently.

_I love you Yuuri, and if I ever meet those bastards who hurt you… they'll beg for death before I'm done with them._

His perfect murder/torture plan was interrupted when Yuuri snuggled into his chest some more and held him tightly with a smile. Wolfram sighed and moved his arm so Yuuri could be closer and he wrapped it around his back.

"Goodnight Yuuri."

* * *

_"Where the __**hell**__ have you been?" Yuuri sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He went from confused to drop-dead scared in an instant._

_He wasn't in a bed he was in his corner of the garage, and the warmth beside him… was the heater. He squeaked and tried to move away._

_"Are you trying to run away from me? I __**asked**__ you, where the __**hell **__have you __**been**__ you fucking brat?!" The scary woman held the familiar smell of beer on her breath as she grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him across the floor._

_"S-Stop! Stop you can't! Y-You can't!" She stopped and seemed to realize that he was struggling against her. She lifted him like a ragdoll and his arm felt like it was going to come right out of its socket._

_"Are you __**back talking **__me?" He let out a yelp of pain when she threw him against the stone wall and he sagged to the floor. "I don't know __**where **__you were or __**how**__ you got it into your __**tiny**__ brain that you were allowed to talk, but I'm the boss here! Not you!" Yuuri shrunk into a tiny ball, curled up as best he could in order to avoid getting hurt. It didn't help._

_Kicks repeatedly hit their mark and continued to do so until Yuuri threw up blood. He stared blankly at the woman who laughed loudly._

_"You're pathetic! Whatever happened to the Yuuri who could take a hit? Damn you've grown soft!" A slam was heard above them, a sound Yuuri knew well. "Oh great, your father's home. I'm sure he'll __**love**__ to hear all about your little attitude problem."_

_"No!" Yuuri grabbed her leg and she stared at him as he didn't shirk away. "P-Please! You don't have to tell him! I'll be good!"_

_"Shut-up!" She suddenly had a large bat in her hands. "I thought I taught you better than that!" She hit him repeatedly with the bat and after every swing Yuuri cried out._

_"Please! Please! S-Stop! Please!"_

* * *

"Stop! Please! S-STOP! Please!" Wolfram jolted awake and looked around, his instincts looking for any sign of danger. "PLEASE!" A loud sob was heard and then more pleas stuttered. Wolfram jumped out of bed and cursed when he saw Yuuri in a dark corner across the room.

"Yuuri!" He ran over to the double-black and while doing so lit all the candles in the room instantly with his Majutsu.

Yuuri was shaking and sweating while tears ran down his face. Wolfram tried to pick him up, but when he touched him Yuuri screamed out in terror and stared blindly at something in the distance.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, it's me! It's Wolfram! Wake up!" Wolfram was panicking as he tried to calm Yuuri down.

"Y-You can't! Please! S-Stop!" Wolfram couldn't figure out what to do.

Yuuri looked like he was having a seizure all over the floor and he wouldn't wake up! Wolfram began to cry and looked down at the double-black, for the first time in his life feeling utterly helpless.

"Yuuri… Please wake up Yuuri." Wolfram all but fell over on top of Yuuri as he tried to hug him even as he flailed.

Wolfram choked out a short sob as he tried to get Yuuri to stop thrashing his limbs by holding him tightly. He knew that if Yuuri had been awake he probably wouldn't have been able to hold on. The double-black was much stronger than he let on.

"Yuuri, it's just a dream. You're safe Yuuri, they can't hurt you." Wolfram hit the nail on the head as Yuuri seemed to slow down. "I won't let anybody hurt you ever again, you're safe here." Yuuri stopped yelling and just whimpered as his panic-attack seemed to stop. Wolfram held him tighter, his head buried in Yuuri's shoulder. "Nobody in this world or the next can hurt you, because I swear on my life you're safe with me. I-I love you and you better not forget it."

Wolfram barely felt Yuuri's body stiffen slightly since he was almost used to the constant changes during his struggle. He felt Yuuri sit up slowly though and breathe heavily. Wolfram backed up slightly so that he could see Yuuri's face and he almost died at the expression he was given. Yuuri's bottom lip was clenched between his teeth and his eyes, though puffy from crying, seemed to be begging or pleading for _something_. Yuuri didn't bother to wipe the tears from his face as he threw his arms around Wolfram's body and held him even closer.

They simply sat like that for a while on the floor. Wolfram with his arms around Yuuri's waist and his head on his chest while Yuuri's arms held Wolfram possessively and he curled his body around him like he was going to try to escape.

Wolfram absently wondered if Yuuri was asleep after several minutes of silence, but then Yuuri gently clenched his hands in the back of Wolfram's dress and shuddered out a sigh from between his lips.

"I know you're going to tell me not to apologize, but tough. I'm sorry." Yuuri seemed to try and hold Wolfram tighter, but it was basically impossible at this point. "Thank you. I _know _they're not here, and I _know_ you'd never let them hurt me even if they were. It was j-just a bad dream, and I'm awake now. I'm awake and I'm safe and I'm loved. Thank you." His words were whispered, but to Wolfram they were clear as day.

Wolfram tried to say something, but he couldn't find words to speak. Yuuri stumbled once before standing up, still holding Wolfram in his arms and carrying him to their bed. The blonde couldn't bring himself to be even slightly embarrassed that Yuuri was carrying him to their bed, or that he was tucking them in together, _or_ that he never completely let go of him as he snuggled under the covers.

"I love you Wolfram." Yuuri mumbled into the blonde's hair as he closed his heavy eyelids with a small smile.

"I-I love you too." Wolfram wanted to curse his mind for being so blank that he couldn't think of anything else to say before Yuuri fell asleep, but he couldn't do much more than stare tiredly at the double-black that held him securely in his arms almost like _he_ was the one who needed comfort.

After the blonde fell asleep the door to their room closed silently and a certain (very relieved) brunette walked away.

_Yuuri is lucky to have you Wolfram, and you him. _ Conrad sighed and walked away to go tell Gwendal not to wake them when the sun rose in… oh… an hour.

* * *

This chapter was actually a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Regardless, I hope it turned out alright. A bunch of serious stuff, and not quite enough grins and giggles. Oh well. That's what Author's notes are for… sometimes.

A quick note to anyone who might have thought of this earlier… When I said Wolfram's face was on fire, I meant he was blushing furiously. He did _not_ activate his fire Majutsu and have flames on his face. Just saying.

Also, if you were wondering why there was someone at their door, why wouldn't there be? After all, when you hear screams coming from your king's room… it doesn't go unnoticed. (The bad type OR the good type that influence certain maids to place bets.)

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yuuri was sitting at the dinner table with everyone else, but he wasn't really listening to the conversation. He was mostly mutilating the food on his plate since he didn't feel all that hungry.

_Wolf… _He couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare he had had the night before and how much he didn't want to let go of the blonde. Ever.

Yuuri knew that Wolfram wanted… no, he _deserved_ to know more about him and his past. But somehow Yuuri couldn't figure out a way to talk about it. It was so frustrating, but he knew that his past was just that; the past.

"Heika, the poor plate of food didn't do anything to you, are you okay?" Yuuri looked up in embarrassment.

"Sorry Conrad. No, I'm just not that hungry." Wolfram frowned.

"Are you feeling sick?" Yuuri shook his head. "Then eat your food so you don't starve!" Yuuri sighed and began to eat.

"It's not like missing _one_ meal is going to kill me Wolfram. It's not like I haven't missed more." He mumbled. Wolfram was the only one who heard him and almost dropped his fork.

_Y-Yuuri… you…_ The blonde looked on worriedly as the teen ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Yuuri?" Yuuri had been staring into the distance for a while, and it was bothering Wolfram.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" He didn't fail to notice Yuuri stiffen.

"Stuff."

"Uh huh. What kind of stuff?"

Yuuri didn't answer at first, so Wolfram walked over to the bench he was sitting on and grabbed his left hand in both of his causing the double-black to turn his head and look at him in confusion.

"Yuuri, you can tell me anything and I swear on my life I won't judge you." Yuuri shook his head.

"It's not something you can promise. I know that's what you said, and I know you probably believe it too… but it's human nature to judge. We pick our favorite colors, favorite foods, and favorite _people_ without even thinking about it most of the time." Wolfram suddenly looked rather angry.

"I know that! I'm not stupid! But whatever you say, it won't change anything for the worse! Even if you don't want to tell me… you need to get it off your chest. Not for anybody else's sake, but for _yours_ Yuuri." Yuuri's eyes began to water and he nodded slowly while taking a shaky breath.

"I-I know… and I wouldn't tell anyone else_ but_ you, so don't even think that. I just… not here okay?" Wolfram lifted an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Yuuri sighed and jerked his thumb over to a bush several meters away. The bush shook and Wolfram saw a certain red-head sneaking away. _Dammit Jozak!_

If only he would realize his sneaking abilities rivaled that of Godzilla… At least to Yuuri, who seemed to have an incredible sense of awareness.

* * *

It took a while for Wolfram to get Yuuri to stop pacing the room and sit down on the bed next to him, and even when he did that it took some prodding to get his attention.

"Yuuurrriiii… Hello?" Wolfram poked his side a couple of times; making him giggle even though he wasn't ticklish.

"Hi."

"I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but it would really be for the best if you did. Please?" Yuuri took a shaky breath and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was silent until Wolfram leaned against the headboard and moved Yuuri so he was gently leaning against his side.

"I guess it all started when my real parents died…

* * *

Yuuri stood alone at his family's funeral. He was confused because he was too young to really understand the depth of the situation. He asked one lady when his parents were coming home and she held him and cried.

That's when he finally realized they weren't.

A couple who seemed very nice adopted Yuuri about a month later. They always gave him toys and made sure that when the adoption people came to check on him that he was clean and wearing nice clothes.

He had his own room, and he had many friends at school, he loved it there. Even though he missed his family, he could barely remember them. Children don't have the best attention spans.

About a year into his adoption they moved to a new area, and Yuuri sang all during the car ride. He played with his stuffed wolf doll and watched the land roll by. That was his last happy memory.

He lived in a corner of their garage and became their punching bag. He cried and cried while begging them to stop, but that only made it worse. He learned that he wasn't allowed to speak by the time he turned seven.

* * *

Yuuri choked and Wolfram held him closer while holding in his own tears. Wolfram was torn between comforting Yuuri and plotting how he could possibly get revenge.

"Yuuri, you don't have to keep going right now, we can-"

"N-No… let me finish." Yuuri shuddered and rested his head on Wolfram's chest as he was all but sitting in his lap now.

* * *

Yuuri dealt with being beat up every day. He felt he deserved it somehow. Like maybe he was the one who did something wrong… after all, it wasn't just his parents. The kids at school beat him too.

The worst punishment in his opinion was being locked in a small closet or cabinet without food or water for about a week, then only being given water so he would live. It wasn't awful because he didn't get food or water, it was awful because he couldn't see the sun and he was kept away from the animals he knew and loved.

He often would curl up and pray to whatever deity existed that he would just die and never have to deal with the pain again. He had never even dreamed that he could live a happy life elsewhere.

So the day that he fell over the cliff… was magic in more ways than one.

* * *

To Wolfram's surprise, Yuuri had stopped crying near the end. He was looking at him with a small smile and a hopeful expression. Neither of them even noticed when his necklace seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Yuuri, I-I'm so sorry that… I swear that-"

"It's not your fault. I'm just really happy I have you now. I-I'm so happy." A few tears fell again, but these weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy, relief, and simply the feeling of _belonging_.

Wolfram gave Yuuri a small smile and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Yuuri's face was simply radiating happiness even though his smile was small.

"I love you." Yuuri didn't even know the words slipped out of his mouth, so he was a bit confused when Wolfram swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I know, I love you too." Both of their faces turned a slight shade of pink as Wolfram lifted Yuuri's chin gently.

"W-Wolf?" The blonde ignored the confused expression on Yuuri's face and closed his eyes before pressing his lips against Yuuri's.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open for an instant before he closed them and simply felt. It was so confusing; he had never felt so at peace before.

_S-Soft…_ Yuuri instinctively wrapped his arms around Wolfram's back and held him closer as they kissed chastely until Wolfram had to back up for breath.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes in surprise and saw the blonde blushing furiously and looking away to the side. Was that embarrassing? Yuuri let go of Wolfram and smiled.

"Thank you for listening Wolf, I… I feel a lot better actually." The blonde smiled and nodded knowingly.

Okay, I'm sorry. It's a short chapter but I can't think of anything more to add! I just feel better ending it with the kiss and letting everyone go "Awww!" or "Finally! Dammit!" or whatever it if you guys say when reading my stuffs.

And now for another apology; I'm going on vacation starting... earlier today. Sorry, but I probably won't update later this week because... you know... beaches, pools, water parks, hotel resorts... it's fun stuff. Sorry for abandoning you guys. I won't be too long... honest!

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A couple of months passed with Yuuri gaining more and more confidence. Wolfram was secretly very proud of him in a way. Sure it wasn't all his doing, but he was glad Yuuri could smile so openly, talk to everyone happily, even help him train his soldiers. (This was shocking to most since he seemed to be such an innocent and kind person.)

"It's true I don't approve of violence, but there are times when it is completely necessary. If there is _any_ way to avoid it, all measures should be taken to ensure peace… but if there is no other way then it is important that we are strong so as few casualties as possible will take place."

Yuuri had implemented a plan to train the soldiers to attack without killing unless necessary. One soldier had told him that there was no way to take down a strong opponent without killing him. Yuuri surprised him by smiling and asking him if he thought he was strong.

He then proceeded to knock him unconscious to the ground with the side of his hand.

Yuuri was often either found struggling to read documents with the help of Gwendal or watching/helping Wolfram train his soldiers. When alone Yuuri would sneak his hand into Wolfram's and hold it with a smile as he secretly reveled in the adorable blush that always spread over his face. So all in all, palace life was great.

Until today.

* * *

"Yuuri Heika, there is a girl here claiming to be your… love child." Yuuri's eyes popped out of his head and the blonde at his side turned bright red in anger.

"YUURI! You cheater! How d-"

"That's impossible!" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand for the first time in public and squeezed it. "I've never even _liked_ a girl before, so it's ridiculous." He whispered for only Wolfram to hear. His red face lightened into a pink shade in embarrassment. How had he even thought-

A tan girl with short curly brown came out from behind a guard.

"Daddy!" she shouted out as she took one step forward.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he suddenly pushed Wolfram gently to the side, letting go of his hand, and rushed forward in the blink of an eye. The next thing anyone knew, Yuuri was holding the girl in his right arm and had something in his pocket… but nobody saw it.

"If you don't want to get in trouble, play along." He whispered into her ear as tears began to form in her eyes. "Well I'm _pretty_ sure I'd know if I had a child. You're lost aren't you?" She nodded quickly while tears ran down her face.

"I-I thought you were… I'm sorry!" She turned around and hugged him. "W-Why? Why are you being so nice to me when I-" He shushed her.

"It's okay! We all get lost sometimes. We'll find your family, no worries." Yuuri smiled and picked her up with ease while waving off the concerns of all present.

Wolfram wasn't as easily appeased. He was upset again. If Yuuri didn't know or care for this girl, then _why_ was he carrying her around with a smile?

"Yuuri, I swear to all that is-"

"Can we talk in our room Wolf?" Wolfram shut his mouth at the pleading look Wolfram gave him and crossed his arms angrily. He nodded briskly and Wolfram smiled as he carried the girl away with them.

"Why are we bringing her?" Wolfram muttered unhappily under his breath.

* * *

"Yuuri," Wolfram spoke crossly as he closed the door behind him "why are you-"

"Wolf." The blonde shut his mouth. "Sit down."

He put the little girl who was crying on his bed and Wolfram stood by his side staring at her. His glare made her continue crying which in turn made Yuuri nudge him in the side playfully to get him to ease up. He did, until Yuuri spoke again.

"Why did you want to kill me?"

"WHAT?! Yuuri, what are you-"

"Wolfram." His voice was soft but held a seriousness that made him fall (reluctantly) silent. "I don't know where she came from, or what reason she had to use this… but nothing happened."

Yuuri pulled a sharp dagger from his pocket and handed it to Wolfram who almost lost his eyeballs looking from it to Yuuri to the child in confusion and not-so-well concealed anger. The only thing keeping Wolfram quiet was the serious face his fiancé wore. Yuuri kneeled in front of the bed to look the girl in the eyes even though she was barely keeping them open through her sobs.

"Look, stop crying. You didn't hurt me and I'm not mad at you. Let's just start with your name." It took her a while to calm down long enough to say anything clearly.

"G-Greta… m-my name is Greta."

"Okay Greta. I'm pretty sure you know who I am, but you can call me Yuuri. This is Wolfram." She was trying her hardest to calm down, but she honestly expected some sort of punishment. Even death. "I'm also sure you had a reason for what you did. Want to tell me?" She hesitated, but after a while of looking at his supportive smile she broke down and told him everything through sobs.

* * *

After her story, Wolfram couldn't bring himself to be angry with her either. After all, it was true that she didn't hurt Yuuri. He was, however, angry with himself for not seeing the weapon at the same time as or even _before_ Yuuri did. Not that anyone else did, but it wasn't the king's job to defend himself!

"I understand Greta. We won't-"

"You couldn't possibly understand! No o-offense Yuuri Heika, but you're a king and you couldn't-"

"Greta! How _dare _you? You-" Wolfram gaped and blushed furiously when Yuuri took off his shirt. "Y-Yuuri! That's indecent!" Yuuri, for the first time ever, ignored his fiancé's words.

"I wasn't _born_ a king Greta." She gasped as she saw faint scars in random places. "My parents died a long time ago, and my adopted parents… they don't like me too much."

She began to tear up and he put a hand on her shoulder while smiling gently. Wolfram finally calmed down long enough to look at Yuuri's chest from the side. He suddenly held back a gasp, not wanting to say anything just then.

"No matter what happens, no matter what hurts, even the worst things in life can be healed. You just need to find someone to help you. I found someone, and he's the greatest person in the whole world to me." Wolfram's face burned red and he was glad the girl seemed to be oblivious to whom he was referring. "Just remember this, if you hit rock bottom you can only go up."

Yuuri could tell by the look on Wolfram's face that he wanted to talk. In private. He knew him well enough to tell at least that much. He put his shirt back on.

"Greta, would you like to get a snack?" She was about to object worriedly when Yuuri took her small hands and helped her off of the bed. "I'll tell someone to show you where the kitchen is. You'll be safe, nobody's going to hurt you here. I promise." He opened the door and motioned to a nearby guard. "Can you bring her to the kitchen for a snack?" He nodded. "Thank you. Please take care of the little princess."

_I-I'm not a princess… _ Greta looked at Yuuri in shock as she was led away by the kind guard.

* * *

"Yuuri… what was that?" Yuuri gave Wolfram a confused smile.

"What was what? I just don't think Greta should be punished for-"

"No! I mean that's fine, we can talk about that later! That's not the point!" He sighed. "It's about y-your chest."

"Oh?" Yuuri took off his shirt again quickly. "Sorry, did you-"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram was blushing at the fact that Yuuri took off his shirt _again_. "That's… never mind" he sighed "can I… can I ask why this is here?" Wolfram gingerly touched a mark near Yuuri's heart. He pulled his hand back with a worried expression but was shocked to see Yuuri smiling.

"Of course. I'd never keep anything from you, I hope you know that." Wolfram stood in front of Yuuri who sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Was it going to be a long story, or just… that bad?

* * *

Yuuri was probably about nine years old when it happened. He wasn't sure; he never got birthday parties or anything.

His 'mother' came in late one night and woke him up by the way she was crashing through the house while screaming. He had cowered away in fear, if only to hide and stay away from the pain a while longer. She suddenly remembered she had a punching bag.

"Yuuri! Get out here now brat!" Yuuri hesitated in the shadows. "If you don't come out now it'll be three times worse when I'm done with you!" He squeaked in fear and shuffled out since she had turned towards the sound of his voice.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen, grabbed her purse, then took him into their bathroom. She tossed him against the wall and he moved up slowly, realizing she was waiting for him and had already closed the soundproof door.

"Do you know what's wrong?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

_No… w-what did I do wrong?_ Yuuri shook his head slowly and remained silent in fear.

"Your _father_ decided that he wanted to fuck a _different_ whore behind my back! You'd think he'd know better, but nope! All boys are the same! Worthless _scum_." The way she spat her words didn't scare him as much as when she dug her hand through her purse.

The intoxicated and very angry woman pulled out a shiny knife and laughed evilly as Yuuri flinched away and thought about running. She shoved him to the ground and slashed his shirt open with the knife. He began to cry quietly since she didn't _only_ cut the fabric with her harsh strokes.

She took off what was left of the fabrics and pointed at his chest.

"All that can come of…" She looked like she was about to choke but then stopped herself "_that_, is betrayal! I'll never trust a guy again!"

Yuuri blinked and saw the knife imbedded in his chest with his 'mother' releasing it and walking away from the room. She cursed at him repeatedly as she slammed the door and he faintly heard her cursing his father outside.

All of this was rather… unimportant in comparison to the knife that was stabbed half-way into his slim body. He shakily reached for it to yank it out, but then stopped. That was a bad idea. He read in health class that you _never_ take it out.

His head spun as blood all but gushed out of his paling body. He leaned to the side slightly and tried to step out of the tub to grab a towel. The next thing he knew was darkness that he had become familiar.

* * *

"-and then I woke up at the hospital and was 'scolded' for hanging out with the wrong people and greeted by fake tears from my 'parents.' I honestly thought I was dead." Yuuri looked over to Wolfram and was taken aback. "W-Wolf, you… you're crying." Yuuri went to wipe his tears away but his hands were grabbed by Wolfram's and squeezed tightly.

"O-Of course I'm crying! Y-You almost died!" Yuuri sighed and stroked Wolfram's hands gently with his thumbs.

"You hadn't even met me back then. It wouldn't have bothered-"

"That's the point! I would have never even met you or been able to… oh Yuuri." Wolfram continued to shed tears as he choked out small sobs. Little comfort came from his hands. Yuuri sighed.

"I realize it's horrible, but I'm getting over it. Honest. But if the one I look to for support starts crying, how am I supposed to stop?" He smiled and let go of Wolfram's hands to gently wipe his tears away. "Stop crying _Wolf._"

The way Yuuri said his name was almost _seductive_ and made Wolfram shiver as he tried his hardest to stop crying. Yuuri sighed as Wolfram dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. He was upset for many reasons, and now Yuuri wasn't even holding his hands.

"Don't cry about the past. It happened, it's gone. I believe you said that 'they can't hurt me here because you wouldn't let them' right?" Wolfram slowly nodded with a tiny smile. He _had_ said that. "I won't let them either. I have something to live for now." Wolfram looked at him questioningly.

"What? The kingdom?" Yuuri made a 'hmm' sound while tilting his head and leaning slightly forward.

"That too." Wolfram looked confused until he suddenly realized Yuuri was right in front of his face. "But more importantly, I have you." Yuuri poked Wolfram's nose playfully and was about to back away when Wolfram grabbed him around the shoulders and yanked him in for a kiss.

Yuuri hadn't been expecting that, he really hadn't. But he liked it. A _lot_.

Yuuri's hands found their way around Wolfram's back and he pulled the blonde against him. Wolfram broke the kiss and gasped as he found himself against Yuuri's bare chest. He was blushing furiously and he looked back up at Yuuri who was blinking in confusion.

"S-Sorry… I… sorry." Yuuri let go of Wolfram and backed up. The blonde cursed himself repeatedly (and harshly) in his mind.

"N-No, I didn't… I…" Wolfram bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? 'Kiss me again?'

"I'm going… to go see how Greta's doing." And with that Yuuri put his shirt on and left the room.

"D-Dammit... I'm such an idiot." _and he isn't exactly free of blame either… innocent child._ Wolfram looked up at the ceiling with a sigh as he absently touched his tingling lips. He smiled to himself. _But he's __**my**__ innocent child._

No, I KNOW Greta is a princess, but her kingdom was destroyed in a civil war so it doesn't count! On top of that, this is my story. I'm going to be changing a great many things. I mean, I already killed some people, so what's a whole kingdom? (My logic is unbeatable.) There will be many differences in my story plot-wise and detail oriented… Fan-Fiction peeps.

I didn't forget the bear bee thing. It was adorable, but it happened almost exactly the same way in my story so it was just repetitive and I deleted it. If you want it, watch episode 18 (I think) and add a cuddling scene if you want. I didn't forget the thing with Pochi either, I just didn't want to write it. Is that lazy? Not sure I care.

Also, (in case you haven't noticed…) I'm back! I swam, I fished (catch-and-release = no death) I went to beach bonfires… it was all _extremely_ tiring. Who needs a vacation after their vacation?! It's ridiculous! So I guess I'll just write when I'm, you know, _conscious_. *yawns* I'll make up for missed time. I _was_ inspired on my va-ca (to my surprise) because being the fangirl I am... I couldn't stop thinking of Wolfram EVERY TIME I SAW A CUTE BLONDE BOY! ;3; I'm a lost cause.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It would have been nice if the rest of the day was uneventful. Yeah, uneventful was nice from time to time. But no.

"Heika!"

"Ah… yes Conrad?" Yuuri was a bit out of it from what he felt was rejection.

"Sorry to bother you, but there is a little girl claiming to-"

"Yes. She isn't. Her name is Greta." He sighed and nodded.

"Right." He didn't voice how much more sense that made. "I was wondering if you were ever going back to earth. Ulrike said-"

"Shin Makoku is my home. I don't want to go back if I can help it." Conrad nodded somewhat understandingly.

He didn't voice that Yuuri _couldn't_ help it and would have to go back some time. A certain original king had told a certain priestess that Yuuri needed to go back soon. Said priestess let Gwendal know so he could plan the king's schedule properly.

Now Conrad, (along with everyone else minus Greta and Wolfram) did not know about Yuuri's 'situation' on earth; or at least not the extent of it. Those close to him had guesses, but they still didn't understand his desire to never return to his homeland.

"Now about Greta…"

* * *

Yuuri was ecstatic when he found out he could adopt Greta. Not _only_ would she be taken well care of, he'd be able to give her what his adoptive family never did. Love.

Despite all that had happened to her, Yuuri knew it was what was inside that counted. Greta was a sweetheart. He could tell this especially when she sat in the flowers and braided them into a crown that was adorable. It looked a little big for her though.

"Hello Greta." Yuuri spoke softly with a smile. She turned around and stood up happily.

"Hi Yuuri Heika! I made you something!" She put the flower crown on his head, all the while he looked at her in confusion. She pouted once he looked at her funny. "You don't like it?" To her surprise he shook his head rapidly.

"I love it! Now I'm thinking if we should try and make this the _official_ crown. I like it much more than the one they make we wear to special occasions." She laughed as he pretended to gag.

"That wouldn't make very much sense though, it may be prettier but the flowers will wilt and then you won't have it anymore." Yuuri nodded.

"You are quite a smart little girl, aren't you Greta?" She giggled. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to be my daughter?" She dropped the flower she had been playing with in shock. "I mean, I want to adopt you and take care you, but only if _you_ want me to. I know we-"

"Can I call you daddy?" Yuuri shut his mouth and nodded with a grin. "And I can call W-Wool... Woof…"

"Wolfram."

"I can call him papa?" Yuuri blinked a few times before laughing.

"You'll have to ask him that, but I have no problems with it." _P-Papa… I guess that makes sense, us being engaged and all. It's so strange to think of it that way though. Would he even agree to marry me?_ Yuuri shook the thought from his head as he watched Greta dance with happiness. _He probably would, but I'm too young to marry anyway. _

"Daddy Yuuri~ Papa Wolf~ Daddy Yuuri~" she continued to sing their names since she had managed to pronounce Wolfram's name finally… or at least the first part of it.

Yuuri simply laughed and watched her dance around the flowers.

* * *

Yuuri brought Greta to his room and found Wolfram sitting in there reading a book. He waved and Wolfram's face lit up when he saw Yuuri, only to become confused when Greta came out from behind him and he saw the 'crown' on Yuuri's head.

"Yuuri, what's with the crown?"

"Our daughter made it."

"Oh… wait what?!" Wolfram dropped his book and was extremely confused until Yuuri explained.

"And Daddy Yuuri said if you said so that I could call you Papa Wolf! Is that okay?" He couldn't have said no even if had _wanted_ to. I mean come on! Huge brown puppy-dog eyes! He nodded and she danced around happily.

So now all Yuuri had to do was figure out everything legal-wise, but that couldn't be _too_ hard right? He was the king; _surely_ he could adopt a daughter with minimal hassle. (He knew that he had a bunch of paperwork to sign.)

* * *

Yuuri _finally_ finished the work to adopt Greta. He was told she was asleep in her own room which he told Gwendal he would have painted pink if she wanted. Gwendal was having a ball, even if his facial expression remained rather serious all the time.

Yuuri was so cute, the way he was acting so loving to this child he barely knew; like she had been his daughter forever. The man held back a blush as Yuuri asked him if he could make her a giant stuffed animal or something sometime (if he got the chance to) because he thought she'd like it (and because Yuuri knew Gwendal loved to knit.)

The stoic glare Master just _loved_ cute things, so when Greta bound into the room and jumped onto Yuuri's lap and interrupted the concentration of them both… he couldn't help but give a small smile. Yuuri looked at the 'matching tiara' she had made for both herself and Wolfram and encouraged her to give it to him. (Gwendal tried to imagine how adorable his baby brother would look in flowers and almost died.)

After she left, Yuuri seemed to double his efforts and Gwendal wished he would take _all_ of his work that seriously.

So now Yuuri was walking through the garden, the long way around to his room. He wanted to see Wolfram (and his tiara) but he also felt a pull. He _always_ followed if his magic pulled… even though the last time it gave him a deadly necklace.

Yuuri walked some more and absently reached into his shirt to grab the necklace in question, but realized his hand hit nothing but the skin on his chest.

"What the-" Yuuri was happy it was gone, but he had stopped watching the direction he was going. He fell into the fountain. "NO!" He wouldn't have minded a 'dip' in the water… no, it was the swirl of doom that made him upset.

_Why am I going back to earth?!_

* * *

Yuuri found himself in a pond about a mile from his school. He could see the large building in the distance. He stood up and looked around to make sure nobody was nearby. He then dried himself instantly and thanked whoever decided to give him partial control of the water element.

He stretched and looked around for a building that might have a clock and calendar in it. He shrugged and walked to a gas station nearby and went inside just long enough to verify that it was Sunday afternoon.

_It is __**so**__ strange that I've only been gone about a day! Time changes so weird here!_

Yuuri gave the cashier a smile before leaving. Well, he sure as hell wasn't going home, and he didn't know _how_ to get back… so he decided to camp out in the forest nearby again.

_I think I'll go to school tomorrow… Crap I don't even remember what the lesson was about._ Yuuri shrugged and began his walk to where he had left his old cruddy backpack in the forest… _if_ he could find it.

* * *

Sure it was weird being back on earth, but it was impossible for Yuuri to feel scared here anymore. He looked around the streets he walked on and saw things he had never noticed before; from the crack in the sidewalk to the girls who walked near him on their way to his school talking about makeup and beauty. He internally cracked up laughing.

_None of them even begin to compare to Wolfram, and I'm certain we don't have anything like makeup there… if only they could see how foolish they're being. _He smiled at the thought of no makeup being in their world. _So Greta will never grow up to be one of those people who uses way too much makeup and looks like an idiot!_

He lost his smile though thinking about her. He had to leave her and Wolfram without him for who knows how long! Last time a few days on earth was a month for Wolfram! At least they had each other to keep company with.

He walked into the school building and remained quiet, but only because he had nobody to talk to. He saw people laughing at his broken bag and his messy hair. He internally shrugged it off. Wolfram had told him 'forget about what everyone else thinks and be yourself' so he planned to do just that.

He walked the halls with a tiny smile, all the way to the classroom. He was about to walk in even though it was early, but he was stopped by a bully before he could get to his class. They blocked his path and he looked up at them in confusion. He was actually about to say something before they spoke first.

"Hey _Fuuri_, we noticed you skipped school! You've got balls man, but now we're just gonna pound you harder." Yuuri surprised them by actually looking them in the eyes this time, as opposed to quivering in fear and squinted his eyes shut.

"Leave me alone, I did nothing to you." A few of the many people who had gathered to see the beating gasped.

"Oh my God it speaks! _And_ it's retarded!" The largest boy aimed to punch Yuuri with a smirk.

Yuuri quickly caught the side of his fist with the palm of his hand and spun on his heel so he stumbled towards the wall behind Yuuri. He face-planted into it and cried out in pain even though all Yuuri had done was dodge the attack.

"You little bastard!" The two boys who had mostly been there for 'moral support' ran at Yuuri.

The double-black crouched down and extended one legs before tripping the other two boys who ran at him with a sweep of said leg. To Yuuri, the boys moved incredibly slowly. To everyone else, Yuuri moved so fast they could barely see him.

He stood up and sighed as the bell rang.

"Time for class." He walked inside, completely ignoring the mouths agape at the boy's apparent newfound strength and confidence.

* * *

"Shibuya! Did you forget to do your homework _again_?" Laughter was heard at the teachers question even though he wasn't expecting an answer, he never did.

"My apologies, but I lost my homework. If you gave me another copy I will do it and the make-up work as best I can." The teacher stumbled backwards and was speechless for a full minute. He only spoke again when kids laughed.

"Y-You didn't miss any homework, just a two-day quiz. You can study and make up for it on Thursday and Friday or Monday and Tuesday at the latest." Yuuri nodded and smiled.

He internally laughed; hopefully he could take his studies to Shin Makoku before the test. Then _if_ he was ever forced to some back to earth he would be _super_ prepared for the test.

* * *

Yuuri spent the night alternating between clearing his area of leaves and looking at his homework. After an hour of moving leaves by hand he had the most _brilliant_ idea.

"I should use water!"

After that epiphany his little 'camp' area was clean with minimal effort, he made a bed frame out of ice and filled it with the swept up soft leaves and plopped down into it with a smile. He sighed and began to do his school work on his make-shift bed. He wondered why he wasn't cold, but then again… it was _his_ ice.

Yuuri was comfortable. He was on his nice little bed in his safe camp where nobody could hurt him, he had eaten some fruit he had found in the forest thanks to some of his animal friends… he had even been able to get all his work done aside from studying! So why did he feel so… _weird_?

He couldn't really describe the feeling; it was just like something was… missing. Then, obviousness smacked him in the head like a blunt object.

_Wolfram. I miss my Wolf._ Yuuri sighed. He hadn't noticed the missing comfortable warmth last night because he had been much too exhausted to realize that _that_ was why his sleep wasn't so… fulfilling? Complete? Restful? Either way, it sucked and now he couldn't even fall asleep.

"I-I don't suppose anyone wants to snuggle?" He asked into the woods.

Yuuri turned his head and laughed quietly when several small animals ran up to him. They might have stayed, but suddenly a mountain lion came up and scared the rest away. Yuuri sighed.

"It's not nice to scare my friends away miss." He knew she was the mother of the child he had saved before. "I don't suppose _you_ want to snuggle?" She swished her tail on the ground before signaling her child to come forward. The one Yuuri had saved. _Wow_ mountain lions grew fast.

It was strange how Yuuri recognized the little one, seeing as he was grey-ish before and now he was as black as Yuuri's hair and eyes. He was also almost as big as his mother; he was almost as big at Yuuri. It looked at Yuuri curiously with its wide eyes that pierced through the dark like it was nothing. (To a felid it _was _nothing.)

He was probably old enough to leave his mom now; actually he might already _have_ but was just staying with her for some reason. Yuuri shrugged and greeted his friend after getting off of the bed.

"How are you? If you wanna be my friend you're more than welcome to but I'll have to give you a name." He warned jokingly. Had Yuuri not been strong, he would have been completely bowled over (and possibly killed) by the 'affectionate glomp' that he gave Yuuri. "Careful now!"

The mother walked away with what would be a smirk if, you know, mountain lions _could_ make human facial expressions. Yuuri pulled his new friend off of him since he was being licked to death by a sand paper tongue.

"You could really hurt someone if you aren't careful. What if I have been a weaker person? You could have killed me." He looked at Yuuri as if to say he knew he was strong, but Yuuri didn't care. He wasn't angry or anything. "So… how about Kuro?" He guessed the big black cat didn't care either way since it simply padded over to his bed and sniffed it curiously. "Ooookaaayyyy then." Yuuri yawned. "Bed time."

He snuggled up with Kuro as soon as he got on the bed, and even though he was nowhere _near_ as comfortable as Wolfram… and he kept getting fur up his nose... but it was still better than being alone.

* * *

Yuuri had no trouble getting up in the morning, in fact he felt extremely refreshed and slept better than ever! And skeletons on earth fly like Kohis.

"I. Hate. This. I'm sorry Kuro, but I'll sleep alone tonight _if_ I still stay on earth." Sure Kuro didn't understand his words, but he knew a 'goodbye' when he heard one.

After de-furring himself and cleaning off, he finally grabbed all his schoolwork and made sure to 'destroy' his bed so it wasn't stumbled upon somehow. Yay. School. He knew he didn't really _have_ to go, but if he didn't… well actually he saw no reason to go other than to have something other than sitting around in a forest and trying to go home.

Aaaannnnddddd now Yuuri was depressed.

_I miss you._

For those who are even a _tiny_ bit curious; a Felid is a member of the Felidae family of Felis catus (Cats) but more of the 'wild' type. Most would just say feline, but he isn't a domesticated type of beast! He is a mountain lion, also known as a puma, cougar, panther, or catamount… depending on how your language depicts the beast. Felids tend to have lithe and flexible bodies with muscular limbs.

Now that about wraps up my nerd rant. He's a felid. It's not a typo. *Blows kisses to the people flipping her off for being a smart-ass*

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Class was average, if you didn't count the staring. Yuuri knew he didn't look sloppy and beaten anymore, _and_ bruises that shouldn't have healed in 'three days' were gone… but did they _have _to stare and whisper about him going to a rehabilitation center and all?

Yuuri shook his head, who cared what they said? He sat up and ignored them with a smile, he was happy to be alive because he had someone to go back to. Two someones. Two beautiful and adorable someones who probably had already spent weeks waiting for him while he sat there in class doing nothing supremely important.

He lost his smile. He didn't frown, but his happy expression was lost to the world. Suddenly a voice was heard through the speaker.

**_Please send Shibuya Yuuri to the front office._** Yuuri looked up as his teacher pressed the button to speak back to whoever had called him with obvious irritation.

"Is it important? We are in the middle of class."

**_It's a family_**_**matter. Please send him over.**_ His teacher sighed and jerked his thumb to the door. Yuuri gulped and walked out with his bag just in case.

_I didn't think my so-called 'parents' would miss me in all honesty. _He thought with a slight grimace. _I have no desire to see them, but if they try to hurt me again I will defend myself. They have no more control over me._

He walked into the office and dropped his bag by the door where he was supposed to leave it.

"Hello?" Yuuri tried to address the only person in sight.

Said person sat behind a large desk and mumbled something grumpily before pressing a button. A door in the hallway behind the desk nearly slammed open immediately afterwards.

"Yuuri?" A male voice Yuuri didn't recognize shouted out. A boy with black hair and black eyes jumped out of the room.

"Please sir, calm down!" The principal's words were ignored as the boy saw Yuuri who was extremely confused.

"Yuuri! Oh my God Yuuri!" The boy ran at him and caught him in a bone crushing hug. Good thing Yuuri was strong. "I missed you so much! I'm so glad I finally found you!" Yuuri had turned a bit stiff.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The boy dropped him and backed up, Yuuri noticed he had been crying tears of happiness for some reason.

"Y-Yuuri… you don't recognize me? I-It's me… Shori."

"Who?" The boy's lower lip shook for a moment before he straightened up.

"I guess it's true you were really young when we were separated, so it makes sense you didn't r-remember me… I'm your older brother."

"Ah…. EHHHHHH?! I have an older brother?!" Shori pulled out some photos he had in his back pocket and showed them to Yuuri who simply couldn't believe his eyes.

Either he really was his brother, or somebody had extremely good photo-editing skills _and_ bothered to choose Yuuri as their target. Since Yuuri always gave people the benefit of the doubt (and for some reason sort of believed the stranger) he nodded slowly after looking through the pictures.

"Do you miss them Shori?" Shori nodded with a sad smile.

"Yeah… hey do you mind if I take Yuuri out with me?" The principal waved it off and nodded.

"Family reunions are very important… just make sure he comes back tomorrow." Shori nodded and Yuuri internally groaned since he hadn't even been asked if he _wanted _to go… but then again, he felt like he could trust the boy. His… brother.

_Still sounds weird._

* * *

Shori was driving and Yuuri was in the car looking around excitedly. Shori laughed.

"Is riding in the car always this interesting for you?"

"Sorry." Yuuri looked away from the window reluctantly. "I just haven't ridden in a car for years." The car swerved for a second and Yuuri wondered if Shori was a good driver or not.

"Y-Years? Why not? How do you get to school? Oh, and will your adoptive parents mind you visiting me?" Yuuri sighed, he knew it was a futile hope that this topic wouldn't come up… but he still held onto it.

"Let's talk when we get there okay?" Shori nodded slowly.

"The hotel I'm staying at isn't much farther." Yuuri didn't fail to notice Shori steadily speeding up until he was at the maximum legal speed limit… or a tiny bit above it. (Not that Yuuri knew what the speed limit was; he just knew Shori sped up and it looked… _not-so-safe_.)

Yuuri was fidgeting on the couch where Shori sat next to him. The older of the two was obviously waiting for Yuuri to spill his guts, but Yuuri hesitated.

"Are we just going to sit here little brother?" Shori teased.

"I… I just don't want what's apparently my only family to hate me." Shori's expression grew serious and he put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"I could never hate my precious little brother. I looked for you for _years_. Your adoptive parents knew that I demanded that we be adopted together, but they paid off the person who ran adoptions because they 'really liked you' and then moved away before I could do anything. I was adopted shortly afterwards by two wonderful people who encouraged me to find you and even paid for my search." Yuuri felt a tiny bit jealous… okay a lot, but he was happy for his brother all the same.

"I'm glad you had a good life Shori." Yuuri smiled but Shori seemed to see through it. And Yuuri soon found out just how protective he was.

"Yuuri… tell me about your life. Please. Yuuri hesitated before letting out an elongated sigh.

"Abridged or long story?"

"Abridged now, everything later if you want." Yuuri nodded; glad he had more time to think of how to phrase everything so it didn't seem as horrible as it was.

* * *

Shori was speechless. Yuuri had hesitated several times, but been urged on. He managed to hold back his tears during the whole thing, he was proud of himself.

"And so now I'm staying in the forest, because… well I don't really _want_ to get beaten." There was silence. Yuuri laughed awkwardly. "If you want to say something, then say it."

"I'm going to fucking kill them."

"What?" Yuuri looked at Shori in confusion as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Tell me where they live."

"What?" Yuuri squeaked. "No! You'll go to jail!"

"Not if I don't get caught! Forget it, I'll look it up! I'll look it up and kill the bastards who hurt my baby brother!" Yuuri jumped off of the couch and easily held his brother still by grabbing his arm gently but firmly. "Let. Go!" Yuuri didn't, but it took a good five minutes for Shori to stop struggling in a futile effort to escape. "Damn. Has anyone told you that you're strong?" Yuuri nodded.

"A few people." His face fell as he thought of Wolfram, but he shook it off. He'd go back soon, he was sure of it this time. "I should probably go back soon and work on my homework-"

"Oh hell no! I just found my baby brother after years of searching, and he is _not_ sleeping in the _wilderness_ where anything and everything could _attack _him!"

Yuuri may have left out a ton of information, including how animals loved him… and all about a certain place called Shin Makoku… but still. He wasn't sure Shori had the right to tell him what to do.

"No, I'm fine."

"You're staying." The words were demanding, but the pleading face Shori gave Yuuri is what made him give in.

Yuuri went into the bathroom with his backpack and looked at the bath his brother thoughtfully drew for him. It was… interesting that Shori went through all this trouble for him. He locked the door and made sure Shori hadn't seen him bring his stuff in with him.

Yuuri stepped into the water with his clothes on and crossed his fingers while looking at the water. He grumbled after standing for a full minute.

"Do I really have to stay here any longer? It's been two whole days, and I miss everybody!" He shout-whispered to the water even though he doubted it could hear him.

Then again, it might very well have since he saw a familiar swirl in the water.

_Now why didn't it listen to me when I said I didn't want to come in the first place?_

* * *

You wouldn't _believe_ how happy Yuuri was to be home again. He all but ran out of the fountain and dried as he ran to look for Wolfram and Greta. Conrad had been by the fountain with a towel, but then as Yuuri ran away dry he realized it was a somewhat stupid thought.

"Ah… Heika, where are you going?" Yuuri didn't answer and turned a corner only to bowl into the fiancé he was looking for.

He landed on top of Wolfram, the blonde stretched out on the ground and blushing furiously when he realized the position they were in.

Yuuri's right leg was in between Wolfram's legs and his left was draped to the side. Yuuri had just propped himself up on his forearms and was _very_ close to Wolfram's face. He wanted to kiss him in all honesty, but they were in the middle of the hallway and Conrad was staring.

Yuuri got up with an internal groan and helped the blonde up before pulling him into a hug the moment he was standing on his own.

"I missed you Wolf." He mumbled for only the blonde to hear before he released him with a smile.

Conrad was a bit irritated that his little brother was still blushing, because he could only imagine what Yuuri had said to him. Yuuri let go of Wolfram and looked around for a bit before turning back to Wolfram.

"Hey Wolf, where's Greta?" Wolfram didn't answer at first as he was staring at Yuuri for some reason.

"Oh! Sorry, my mind was... Anyway, she's playing with Annisina." Yuuri's eyes grew wide.

"Do we _want_ her to turn into a psychopath?!"

"Hey, I resent that remark Heika! I'll have you know I'm great with kids!" Yuuri whirled around and laughed awkwardly as Annisina put Greta down so she could run to Yuuri.

"Daddy! You're back! Papa and I missed you lots and lots!"

Wolfram's blush remained on his face as Yuuri picked up Greta and twirled her around before letting her relax on his left arm as he held her and she hugged him around his neck. Yuuri kissed her on top of her head and smiled at Wolfram who couldn't help but think they looked cute together.

"Isn't Greta the most adorable thing in the world Wolf?" The blonde's blush burned as he nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yes she is."

Wolfram couldn't help but die of cuteness overload just _looking _at them. He thought his blush was going to explode when Yuuri used his free hand to take his hand and walk away with him happily.

* * *

"Yuuri, why are you staring at the wall?" Yuuri realized he _had_ been staring at the wall, and turned away from it and looked at Wolfram with an embarrassed smile.

"Thinking about stuff."

"About what? Your trip back to earth? You ate well while you were gone right? You better-"

"I'm fine!" Yuuri sighed and gave Wolfram a smile. "Thanks for caring, but I didn't plan on getting hurt. No, I was thinking about school earlier today-"

"School?"

"A place of learning."

"Oh."

"And I was called by the principal, that's the person in charge of the school, to go to the front office, where he was, and suddenly this guy was standing there. He just looked at me and randomly hugged me and started-"

"HE WHAT?!" Wolfram jumped out of his seat and ran over to Yuuri angrily from across the bedroom. "Are you cheating with me on earth?! Am I not enough for you? Can't you just-" Yuuri refrained from yelling at Wolfram, but the blonde could see his eye twitching in his annoyance.

"I wouldn't cheat on the one I love with _anyone_, let _alone_ my long lost _brother_ that I didn't even know I _had_. Can you please not accuse me of cheating on you?" Wolfram stumbled backwards and sat on the bed, in shock of the way Yuuri responded.

"Brother?" He asked in a breath.

"His name is Shori."

"I-I'm sorry Yuuri." Wolfram hung his head in shame. "I just thought that… maybe you didn't…"

"Wolfram."

His head snapped up, Yuuri rarely used his given name. Not unless he was serious. Yuuri walked over to Wolfram who was only a few steps away. He sat between Wolfram and the headboard of the bed with a small smile.

"I love you. If that's what you're worried about, then I don't know what to say." Yuuri leaned closer and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "I-I don't know much about it, or how to do anything, but I know I love you okay? I may not be a genius, but I know this much at least."

Yuuri hesitantly tucked a strand of blonde hair behind his ear and smiled as he put his hands down on the bed. He leaned forward just a tiny bit more and looked into Wolfram's eyes for any hesitation whatsoever.

"Can I… I mean… Could I-" Wolfram realized what Yuuri was trying to say.

The blonde threw his arms around the teen's shoulders and basically jumped him with a kiss that knocked the unsuspecting Yuuri over. It was an innocent kiss. At first.

Wolfram took a small breath and went back for Yuuri's lips before sticking his tongue out slightly to lick Yuuri's lips. The double black jerked back in shock and put his hand on his lips. They already felt all tingly from kissing, but when his Wolf did that… it wasn't like it tickled but it just felt so _strange_. In a good way.

"O-Oh… sorry." _Dammit, was I going too fast?_ Wolfram looked away from Yuuri's face. "I shouldn't have-" Yuuri let go of his mouth and pulled Wolfram into a gentle hug.

His arms moved upward slightly and he pulled Wolfram down from his upper back before kissing him chastely again. The blonde smiled into the kiss though in his mind he was almost crying that Yuuri didn't want to go any further than innocent kisses.

Meanwhile Yuuri was waiting for Wolfram to try again. It was… frustrating. He didn't know what to do, but he assumed a few things and just went from there.

Yuuri slipped the tip of his tongue from between his lips and slowly licked Wolfram's bottom lip. The blonde let out a surprised noise before moaning and opening his mouth.

Yuuri finally gained the courage to enter the blonde's mouth when Wolfram coaxed his tongue into a sweet battle. He couldn't get enough of the strangely sweet taste of his mouth. He cursed to himself half-heartedly every time they needed to break for breath.

Yuuri found his hands moving slowly of their own free will, sometimes pulling the blonde closer and sometimes rubbing his back slowly downwards as Yuuri reveled in the strange moaning sound Wolfram let out when he did so before moving back up.

It felt like they had been making out for eternity and yet only for an instant before someone knocked on the door to alert them it was time for dinner. Yuuri looked at the door and then at Wolfram's pouting kiss-stung lips. He smiled and gently kissed the tip of Wolfram's nose, to the blonde's embarrassment.

As Wolfram gently touched his nose that was for some reason very sensitive right then, Yuuri moved them both up into a sitting position and told the 'intruder' they would be ready soon. Yuuri straightened his jacket and looked back at the blonde on the bed with a content yet sad smile.

_It isn't fair. I just… I just want to stay here forever._

"Yuuri?" The young Maoh's smile brightened and he held out his hand to help Wolfram up. (Not that the blonde needed it.)

Wolfram sighed and took his hand only to be yanked up into a hug that startled the blonde. Yuuri released him seconds later but still held his hand.

"I love you." Oh darn, and just when Wolfram thought he had tamed his blush enough for the dinner table.

"I love you too."

Originally I had never planned to kill Shori, but Yuuri was too young to really remember having a brother. sarsa13 reminded me to write something about him even though I had planned on saying things about him later. It lessens the confusion and I hope it fit alright with the timeline. Idk.

Aaannndddd now I'm wondering if an M rating would fit this story. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally good with writing those things, I'm just not sure… idk, you can vote in the reviews or something. (4B2FB, Mars-Bars, I already_ know_ your votes.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yuuri had brought his homework into Gwendal's office with a smile and sat down with his bag. Gwendal looked over from talking with Conrad after a minute and stiffened.

"Heika… what is that?"

"Huh? Oh, this is some work I brought back from earth. I'll still do whatever you give me, I just have to-" Turns out a certain lilac was in the room.

"Oh! Your handwriting is so beautiful! This is the language of your homeland? How pretty! But… what is _this_?" Gunther stopped gushing when he saw the same thing that bothered Gwendal.

"That? That's my backpack. I use it to carry my stuff around." Gunther grimaced and the other two frowned.

"But why would you choose to carry around such a beaten and worn bag?" Yuuri shrugged and looked back at his work.

"It's my only bag." Gwendal scowled and suddenly (to everyone's surprise) snatched Yuuri's empty bag.

"Why? Why is _this_ the only bag you were given?" The questioning stares were making Yuuri uncomfortable.

"Um… It's a long story?" That wasn't going to hold them for long, no matter how reluctant he looked to answer.

"Heika... we have time. Answer Gwendal please." Yuuri massaged his forehead in a way that _resembled_ said stoic lord as he tried to figure out what to say. A quick excuse was _not_ going to cut it, and Yuuri didn't plan on lying.

"Can I wait to say anything until Wolfram's present?" Gwendal's eyebrow rose, but he knew well enough that the young Maoh was always more… relaxed in his youngest brother's presence.

Yuuri was both glad and depressed it didn't take long for the blonde to come.

* * *

One hand in Wolfram's, Yuuri calmly explained almost everything that had happened on earth. Conrad felt guilty that nobody had checked on his situation, including himself. Gwendal was pissed and shocked that such a thing could go on with nobody's interference. Gunther had fainted early on during the recollection.

Yuuri left a few things out to be kept just between him and Wolf, like how he almost died and all… but he told them about Shori and about how his 'situation' had prevented him from getting a new bag. (The original point of the whole inevitable explanation.) Gwendal cleared his throat while tightening his grip on the bag.

"Even if this was the best you could get due to certain circumstances… this is garbage. We're getting you a new one." There was no argument, not even that Yuuri didn't think he would know when to bring it back with him.

They would make a much nicer one, as similar as possible but repaired. (Just like they had done with his uniform way back when.)

* * *

Wolfram was staring at Yuuri with his arms crossed, and standing right in front of him at that… face-to-face, green orbs meeting black.

"Your time on earth was unacceptable Yuuri. I know this last trip went better, but if you plan to go back to earth, you have to take me with you." Yuuri sighed.

"Wolf, I don't even know how _I _travel back and forth, let alone how to plan it or when it happens. I'd rather stay here with you forever… you know that don't you?" Wolfram's face turned pink.

"But what about your brother?" Yuuri didn't even hesitate.

"Nope, love you more." _Gods his blush is so beautiful._ "If I knew how to take you with me I would, but I don't. Thanks for caring though." Wolfram jerked away from his words.

"F-For caring?" He grabbed Yuuri by his shoulders. "Yuuri I don't _just_ care! I absolutely _have_ to know about you!" He shook him gently with tears forming in his eyes. "Don't you realize how much it hurts me to not know what's going on when you're on earth?" Yuuri froze.

"W-What?" _Why is he crying? I… what?_ Yuuri stared almost blankly at the blonde. "Wolfram…" Yuuri went to instinctively wipe the blonde's tears away, but Wolfram turned around in an attempt to hide them.

"It's only a day or two for you right? That's what you said? Well I'm here waiting for a month or so with only my imagination to tell me how you might be doing!" Yuuri reached for his back but hesitated. What if Wolfram didn't want him to say something? "You scared the hell out of me when you told me you hadn't eaten the first time you went back, and ever since I learned about your life on earth I…" he choked for a second "I'm scared Yuuri. I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

Yuuri decided he didn't care if Wolfram would get mad at him for doing so; he stepped forward and leaned over so his chin was on Wolfram's left shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him in a backwards hug. The blonde stiffened, not having expected the gesture.

"How do you think I feel? To know that weeks are passing in the span of a single day and I have no clue how things are happening here?" Yuuri clenched his hands in the fabric of Wolfram's jacket. "You think I don't worry about you?"

Wolfram paled, he hadn't even thought about Yuuri's feelings! How could he have been so stupid? He chastised himself repeatedly as Yuuri held him from behind.

"S-sorry… I just… I don't even know what the dangers on earth are like, and-" Wolfram was cut off when Yuuri lightly grabbed his chin and tilted it to the side to he could look into his eyes.

"It's fine." Wolfram shivered as he felt Yuuri's warm breath waft across the side of his face. "I'll be safe, and even though I don't plan to go back I probably will. When I do, promise me you'll stay safe too?" Wolfram nodded slowly before closing his eyes as Yuuri leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks Wolf. That makes me feel better." _Even if such promises are easily broken._

Wolfram turned around and smiled as Yuuri hugged him. The blonde lay his head on Yuuri's shoulder and began to relax before gasping as Yuuri picked him up and began to walk to their bed.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram had to wrap his legs around Yuuri's waist to keep from falling, to his utter embarrassment. Yuuri ignored the questioning tone he used and put Wolfram to the side as he lay down.

"I'm tired…" Yuuri moved his head onto his pillow before putting his arms out much like a child begging to be picked up.

Wolfram blushed at how cute it was, though he had already been blushing a bit from being carried. He obliged and snuggled into Yuuri's embrace as the double-black reveled in his warmth and smell. When Wolfram thought Yuuri was asleep, the young Maoh spoke softly.

"_I love you_." He then nuzzled his face into the blonde locks near his head and absently noticed that the blonde's temperature rose slightly as Yuuri figured he was blushing.

"Love you too Yuuri." It was a whisper, but it was all Yuuri seemed to need as he fell asleep contently.

Wolfram sighed. He wasn't even all that tired, but he definitely didn't mind being held by his fiancé… even though he wished he would be held in a _different_ way. His face burned as he failed to dispel the thoughts that had been on his mind for weeks now.

Yuuri loved him, he held him, he _kissed_ him… but that was the extent of it. Was he really so innocent that he didn't know about _other things,_ or did he just not want to do them with him? Did he feel like it was too soon, or would he ever do it?

Yuuri hadn't expressed any desire to do anything perverse (to the blonde's very early onset relief) nor had he tried to set a date for a wedding. Wolfram pouted and let a tear fall. What they had was special right? Yuuri said he trusted him and cared for him more than anyone else… but did that really express any romantic feelings? Yuuri had said himself he didn't know much about love.

Wolfram shuddered as Yuuri adjusted his position in his sleep and began to breathe hot breaths of air down his neck and snuggled with him.

_But you don't hold people you don't love… you don't kiss them and tell them you love them… right?_

~~WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING~~

Due to a landslide voting (nobody said no) this will be a Mature Fan-Fiction starting in the next chapter. You have been warned and I will _not_ be held responsible if you get freaked out from the beautiful beautiful thing that is yaoi. I'm going to go ahead and change the rating now so I don't forget.

-Lots of love, Nitishu.

Also... happy 4th of July to those peeps in Murica. HANABIRI TO BAKOOM! (Fireworks go boom.)

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - MATURE - Skipping is optional as this is not 100% necessary for the storyline.

Yuuri was staring at the wall, looking away from the homework he was _supposed_ to be studying. Wolfram was staring at Yuuri and mulling over what he had thought about all during Yuuri's 'nap.' Yuuri eventually snapped out of it and turned to face Wolfram. He jolted in surprise and laughed awkwardly.

"Can I help you Wolf?" The blonde blushed as he realized he had been staring at him. He didn't look away though.

"I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Yuuri moved his stuff to the side and scooted his chair closer to Wolfram's.

"I just… Yuuri, do you really love me?" The double black blinked several times in confusion.

"Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I?" Wolfram shook his head.

"I don't know… I just…" _You never go further than kisses._ Wolfram wanted to say that more than anything, but he couldn't find the words. Yuuri sighed.

"As long as we're on the subject, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Wolfram stiffened slightly, worried about what he would say. He nodded.

"You can tell me anything Yuuri." Yuuri took a cleansing breath and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I know you're older than I am, but I'm too young to marry and…" he hesitated and Wolfram swallowed nervously, was Yuuri gong to actually break the engagement? Was that even possible with how he felt? "Would you be willing t-to wait until I'm a little older? I know someone as amazing as you deserves better than me and-" Wolfram was stunned. He cut him off with a sudden kiss as he pushed his own chair away and sat with Yuuri in his.

"Are you kidding me? You are the _only_ one for me, and there is _nobody_ I could love more than I love you! I'd wait eternity and a day, chase you to the ends of the world, and even find a way to break the barrier between our worlds if I had too. If you'll have me, I… I don't have any reason to leave you." Yuuri shed a few tears of joy and his arms hands found their way around Wolfram's back.

"Thanks. I-I would too. I'd do _anything_ for you." Yuuri's pulled him in for a deep loving kiss and Wolfram leaned into it with a content blush.

Yuuri deepened the kiss and began to sort of _massage_ the blonde's lower back as he held him. Wolfram moaned into the kiss and jolted when he realized something. Yuuri's hands were wandering underneath his shirt. Their lips made a quiet smacking sound when Wolfram backed away leaving a trail of saliva behind to snap in between them.

"Y-Yuuri… Hahn…" Yuuri was slightly confused by the sounds Wolfram was making, but he pushed Wolfram's shirt up as he rubbed his back.

Wolfram shuddered and buried his face between Yuuri's neck and left shoulder as the double black ran his hands up and down his smooth pale skin. Wolfram backed up long enough to help Yuuri take off his shirt and shivered as Yuuri stared at his chest.

"Are you cold?" Wolfram shook his head. He wasn't shivering from the cold.

Yuuri smiled gently and wrapped his arms around his back again and pulled him into a deep kiss. Wolfram melted as Yuuri held him and tried to move his hips to the side so Yuuri wouldn't feel his arousal. It didn't work too well since he brushed it against Yuuri's hip and jerked his head to the side while biting his lip to hold in the noise he didn't want to let out.

Yuuri was confused for all but a minute until he realized that Wolfram was hard… and hard for _him._ The double black didn't know much about such things but he knew a little from health class. The main problem for him was he wasn't sure he was ready.

"W-Wolf?" _God… I just… it would be incredibly selfish if I told him I didn't want to... t-to do it… right?_

Yuuri absently ran a hand through Wolfram's hair as he mulled over his thoughts. He was distracted when Wolfram instinctively bucked his hips and humped Yuuri's thigh.

"Gnnah!" He bit his lip. "S-Sorry…" Wolfram looked down in shame and let a tear fall over his bright red face. He would have gotten up but Yuuri, to his surprise, held him still.

"Sorry for what?"

Wolfram refused to look Yuuri in the eyes or answer him, it was simply impossible to answer that question… it was too embarrassing. Yuuri finally seemed to understand what Wolfram meant and internally began to laugh. Was that what he was worried about?

"Don't be sorry Wolf, never apologize for something like _this._" Yuuri, with a sudden burst of confidence, moved his hand to cup the bulge in Wolfram's pants.

"Ahhh-hah… nnnmmm…" Wolfram had his eyes squinted shut as he fisted Yuuri's shirt and shook uncontrollably by the gentle stimulation.

The sounds he let out went straight to Yuuri's gut and he found himself with a new feeling. His whole body felt overcome by a warm sensation and felt tingly. He realized that this must be how Wolfram felt too, and that thought only sent _more_ blood to Yuuri's already hardening member.

When Wolfram jerked away from Yuuri's hand instinctively his knee brushed against Yuuri's arousal making the young Maoh shudder as well.

"Nnn… Gnnnn… W-Wolf…" Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a half-lidded expression of lust and realized he was too far gone to really care if what they were doing was wrong or not. Wolfram swallowed his nervousness and stood up shakily while grabbing Yuuri's hands.

The blonde pulled Yuuri towards the bed, and as Yuuri took another step after Wolfram he realized what he meant. They both shared a blush, though Wolfram's was much more pronounced. Wolfram lay down on the bed and noticed that Yuuri seemed to hesitate before he took off his shirt and leaned over Wolfram, almost straddling him as he hovered over his body.

"Wolf… I love you, you know I do, but do you w-want this?" Yuuri was half hoping he wouldn't since he had no idea what to do, but at the same time he felt he would go crazy if after all that Wolfram said no.

"O-Of course I do wimp… S-See?" Wolfram looked away with a blush as he moved one of Yuuri's hands to his arousal. "S- Ahhh… s-see?" He was breathing erratically and Yuuri's heartbeat quickened as he saw Wolfram's adorable blush spread down his chest as well.

Yuuri rolled the palm of his hand around, stimulating his hardened member to the point where it was painful. Wolfram was moving his legs back and forth, unable to instinctively close them since Yuuri had a knee between them.

"G-Gah… s-stop teasing m-me Yuuri…"

Yuuri leaned over and kissed Wolfram gently as he pulled down his pants. Wolfram moaned into the kiss and lifted his hips to make it easier for Yuuri to remove them. He tossed them to the side. Wolfram's hard member was only hidden by the thin black fabric of the thong all nobles had to wear.

Yuuri looked at it with genuine surprise that he wasn't grossed out at all by seeing another boy's… penis. Even if it _was_ still mostly covered, he saw two small rounded balls sticking out of the side that he couldn't help but reach out to touch.

"AHHH! Y-YUURI!" Wolfram jerked against the unhindered touch as he wound his hands in the blankets on either side of his head and yanked on them in an attempt to anchor himself for some reason. "S-STOP!" He didn't really want him to stop, he only realized that however when Yuuri stopped gently stroking them.

"S-Sorry."

Yuuri couldn't help but get up to take his pants off too though; even if Wolfram was upset with him… he was in major pain. He bit his lip as his pants joined Wolfram's on the floor and he was mostly released from the prison they held him in.

He was startled when Wolfram took his hands and made him look at him as he shook his head.

"D-Don't stop… I didn't mean it, it just came out." Tears began to fall down his face as he practically _begged _Yuuri to have sex with him.

Yuuri didn't notice a single drop of sweat run down the side of his face as he stared at the beauty before him, only covered by small piece of fabric _that he was about to remove_. Yuuri looked at Wolfram for any sign of hesitation before he untied the strings on the sides of the thong and pulled what was left off.

Wolfram hissed as the cool air hit his weeping arousal and he couldn't bring himself to look at Yuuri. Yuuri was looking down on the one he loved, bare for him to see, and didn't realize he smiled at the sight.

Had he known such terms, he would have seen and realized Wolfram was a true uke. His thin body wasn't unhealthily skinny, but was slim and defined by muscles one could only gain by working out for a long time. His pale skin stretched over them beautifully, tinted slightly pink by the blush overcoming his entire body.

Yuuri's eyes finally landed on Wolfram's hardened arousal and saw that it was, for lack of a better word, adorable. It was small, but not so small that Yuuri couldn't take it into his hand and gently pump it which began to send Wolfram over the edge as he let out an unhindered scream. He arched his back and came hard into Yuuri's hand, ashamed that he finished so quickly even though it _was_ still his first time.

He stared blankly at the ceiling as Yuuri looked curiously at the white covering his hand. Wolfram finally looked up and almost laughed at Yuuri's confused expression. He was about to tell Yuuri it was 'his turn' but before he could find the words, Yuuri's curiosity overtook him and he licked his hand.

Wolfram choked and his arousal began to come back to life as he watched Yuuri _lick_ his hand clean of _his seed_.

"Y-Yuuri," Wolfram stammered "t-that's…" Yuuri found himself addicted to the somewhat salty taste of Wolfram but found himself more interested in the fact that he needed to relieve himself.

Wolfram shakily sat up even though his limbs felt like jelly. He watched as Yuuri pulled his underwear off and gasped.

_S-Shinou… how the hell is that g-going to f-fit?_ He stopped worrying about it, or at least shoved the thought to the side for the moment, as Yuuri reached for his arousal.

Wolfram grabbed his hand and pulled it away. Yuuri jolted in fear, was he going to have to deal with the pain? It's not like he wasn't used to pain, but this was… not the type he was used to.

"Yuuri, you c-can't do that yourself… it's not _fair_." Wolfram took the hand he was holding and put a few of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them sensually. Yuuri began to overheat and felt like he popped a gasket as Wolfram's tongue swirled around the digits. He swallowed nervously when Wolfram released his hand.

"W-What was that for?" Wolfram stared at a clueless Yuuri whose member was twitching painfully and yet he somehow knew he wasn't supposed to touch it. "I-I mean it's not like I didn't l-like it but-" Wolfram held in a loud laugh at how innocent his fiancé was and instead blushed because he knew...

"It's so they are _wet_ Yuuri." Yuuri stared at his fingers in confusion. Wolfram almost face-palmed. "Do you know anything about… never mind." Wolfram took his hand and lifted his hips to Yuuri could see his tight virgin hole, twitching as he nervously put Yuuri's hand near it.

"B-But won't that hurt?" Wolfram wanted to kill Yuuri just about then. Instead he held in his anger and tried to focus on the fact that Yuuri was about to make him his… if he could ever figure out what went where.

"Not if you _prepare _me properly. Y-Your fingers are drying, hurry up." Yuuri blinked before realizing Wolfram had expected him to try and use his saliva as a lubricant. He laughed nervously.

"Y-You do realize I control the _water_ element right?" Wolfram was suddenly more embarrassed than before, why hadn't he thought of that?! He chastised himself as Yuuri leaned over him and kissed him while concentrating enough to summon warm water to surround his finger.

Once Yuuri put one finger in gently, the warmth ran steadily inside of Wolfram, making him buck his hips as it immediately found his prostate.

"AHH! R-Right there!" Yuuri, though extremely confused, moved his finger around until he seemed to brush up against the same bundle of nerves. "Ah! Nnn… hah ha-harder…" Yuuri pressed his finger against the same spot harshly and made Wolfram jerk around in uncontrollable pleasure.

Yuuri added another finger and then another, stretching Wolfram as best he could all while torturing him with the electric feeling that shot through him.

"S-Stop… N-No don't stop… Ahhh g-Gnnnn… Yuuri, p-put it in…" The blonde, even though he was the one who _told_ Yuuri to, whimpered when his fingers were removed.

"I love you…" Yuuri pressed his mouth against Wolfram's as he aligned the tip of his member to his entrance. "Relax." Wolfram shook, unable to relax as Yuuri spoke against his mouth and pressed the tip inside of him.

Wolfram yelped into Yuuri's mouth and threw his arms around him. Yuuri found himself in a very difficult position. He hadn't even gone halfway in and his Wolf was already in pain. That wasn't all though.

"G-Gah… Wolf you're s-so… t-tight. It's so good." Yuuri braced himself up on his forearms as he summoned some more water to help him ease his member inside of Wolfram. It was hard to concentrate on _that_ magic, when their bodies were making sensual magic of their own.

"H-Hah…" Wolfram was panting with blurry vision as Yuuri put his head on his shoulder and moved in deeper.

Even though Yuuri was going as slowly as he could manage, it still was extremely painful. For both of them. Yuuri couldn't help but want to slam into the blonde repeatedly, and that scared him. He never wanted to lose control agan. Wolfram… well he was in pain for obvious reasons.

Wolfram slowly began to relax as Yuuri gently kissed his nose then pecked his mouth before kissing his jaw. He moved downwards further and began to suck and kiss a certain spot on his neck, leaving a dark mark there the size of his mouth.

Wolfram moaned as Yuuri bit down and licked the mark he was making while he waited for the pain to stop.

It didn't take long before Wolfram got rather uncomfortable from waiting and wasn't feeling the pain. No, he just wanted Yuuri to move. He rolled his hips and Yuuri gasped against his skin as he backed up slightly. He jerked his hips forward and hit Wolfram's prostate spot on causing him to scream out in pleasure.

"There! A-Again! Ahhh!" Yuuri obliged.

"G-Gah… s-so good. Mmm…" Yuuri pressed his lips together as he moved in and out of Wolfram slowly. He managed to speed up when Wolfram urged him to do so. He absently realized he was leaving Wolfram unable to bring himself to completion.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's arousal and pressed his thumb into the slit on the tip as he wrapped his other fingers around it and held it gently. This coupled with Yuuri thrusting harshly against Wolfram's prostate and forcing Wolfram's hips to snap up and jerk into his hand was enough to send him screaming.

"Ya-yahh Yu-Yuuri! M-muh m-ore nnnNNN!" Yuuri didn't mind that request at all, he wanted nothing more than to do ask he asked.

He began to jerk Wolfram's member up and down extremely quickly with added pressure. He slammed into Wolfram's walls ruthlessly giving him double pleasure as he did so.

"YYUUUURRRIIIIII!" Wolfram came. This time he came much harder than he had the first time. He saw white.

His back arched high off of the bed and his walls clamped down around Yuuri's member. Yuuri managed to slam against Wolfram's prostate a few more times as he felt himself being overcome with the added pressure.

He had let go of Wolfram's member once he had started to cum and leaned over him, ignoring the fact that Wolfram's warm seed was rapidly covering them both. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulders and clung to him desperately as he buried himself in as far as he could before he came.

"Wwwwwolfffffffff!" His name was all but screamed into his chest as Yuuri was lost in his ecstasy.

Wolfram felt his warm cum shooting deep inside of him and coating his insides as his arousal twitched while releasing his load. It was so warm and it simply felt like he was full of Yuuri, like they had truly become one and nothing could separate them.

Yuuri jerked slightly as he still breathlessly rode out his orgasm. He buried his face into Wolfram's chest further and panted once he partially regained the function _to_ breathe. Wolfram was exhausted, even though he had a high amount of stamina, and even though he knew Yuuri had been doing most of the work if not all of it… and Yuuri was exhausted too. Yet that didn't keep him from speaking.

"A-Ah… I'm sorry... I c-came_ inside_…" Wolfram didn't even have the energy to laugh or even blush, so he wasn't able to tell Yuuri he didn't care _or_ that he was more than okay with it.

Yuuri didn't think any more than that as he held the blonde close though he hadn't even had the energy to pull himself out. They both quickly fell asleep, not even needing to pull the blankets over themselves since they had each other's warmth.

Well hot damn. I feel rather proud of this one!

So I got my blood sucked by mosquitoes, got poisoned by fire ants, almost got blown up... _twice. _All in all it was an average party. But I went inside early, so I hope you enjoyed your sex... I'm kinda in a bad mood right now so I hope that wasn't reflected by my writing being crappy.

R&R - You know you want to... DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yuuri was exhausted. He slipped into the warm water of the bathtub with a sigh. He turned slightly pink while thinking about what happened the previous night.

_I… I can't believe that happened._ Yuuri's face felt hot and he was about to sink underwater when he heard footsteps.

He turned around and smiled when he saw Wolfram holding bathing supplies and looking at the ground.

"Goooooooood morning love." Wolfram jerked his head up to look at Yuuri, surprised that he was able to turn bright red after all that _happened_.

"S-Shut up." Yuuri wore the cutest pouting face.

"But I looove youuuu." Wolfram put the bathing soaps to the side and stepped into the water with a huge blush. He suddenly seemed to spasm slightly in pain and fell over holding his lower back. Yuuri jumped and caught him before he could hit the water or the floor. "Shit, are you okay?" Wolfram wanted to scoff, but he didn't.

"Hmm, I wonder what caused me all this _pain_." He asked sarcastically. Yuuri winced as he realized what Wolfram meant.

"O-Oh… I'm sorry." Wolfram smiled gently as Yuuri eased him into the water.

"It's fine. I'm happy." Yuuri smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"So why did you come to bathe with me? Normally you wait until I'm done or go before me."

"Disappointed that your fiancé wanted to bathe with you?" Yuuri shook his head in denial. "Well anyway, I kinda wanted to… Iwantedtowashyourback." Yuuri hesitated before nodding his head.

"Only if I can wash yours too." He winked which sent Wolfram's heart aflutter. He was being rather… _flirty _this morning.

* * *

"Yuuri Heika~ I'm back! Did you miss me?" Yuuri gave Lady Cheri a smile as he dodged her death trap.

"Of course. How was your… um…"

"Free love cruise? It was wonderful thank you, but unfortunately I didn't meet anyone." She sighed. But then grinned once more. "Well there's always next time!" Yuuri nodded, impressed by her mood swings.

"Did you get what I asked for?"

"But of course!" She handed Yuuri a large bag and he accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you." Hands full with the bag; he didn't notice her advancing figure in time to dodge. He was unable to breathe for the next minute or so.

Yuuri sat in Greta's room with her and Wolfram. He had asked Lady Cheri if on her trip she would get Greta some dresses from a foreign country because he felt that she would like that. He gave her a 'budget' that he knew was more than she would need, but still.

To Yuuri's surprise she brought back a couple dresses that were _much_ too large for Greta and made a note to himself to ask her about them. Wolfram was watching Greta hold up her dresses with her enormous and rather adorable grin.

"Ooh! Look at this one! It's so pink!" Yuuri smiled. "Thank you _sooo_ much Daddy Yuuri!" He nodded and Wolfram smiled but winced in pain as he stood up. Luckily Greta didn't notice.

"You spoil her." Yuuri shrugged.

"She's our only daughter _and_ a princess. She can get a few new dresses now and then." Wolfram sighed.

Yuuri walked up behind him and kneeled down. Wolfram was startled when Yuuri touched his lower back but then moaned quietly in pleasure as Yuuri began to massage him to help ease the pain.

_I wonder…_ Yuuri began to imagine how Gisela healed people. She put magic in her fingers and basically willed it to heal right? That didn't seem _too_ hard.

He pressed his hands flat against Wolfram's butt which caused him to yelp though he didn't jerk away.

"Y-Yuuri that's indecent. _Greta's here_." He whispered. Yuuri ignored him as he rejoiced in the faint green glow that was surrounding his hands. "O-Oh… Ahhh... Shinou that feels good." Wolfram sighed when Yuuri finished and stood up to hug him. "When did you learn that?"

"Just now." Wolfram chuckled quietly before turning around and hugging Yuuri back, resting his head on his chest.

"Well I'm glad you can do that. It was rather painful… but don't get me wrong. I-I don't regret any of it." Yuuri smiled and secretly rejoiced in the blush that loved to live on his fiancé's cheeks.

* * *

"Yuuri… are you seriously leaving?" Wolfram was staring at Yuuri and he looked rather angry.

"Wolf, I have to. I mean I'm not sure it'll work, but I left my brother at home and if he finds out I disappeared he'll freak out. Did I mention how oddly protective he seems to be of me?" Wolfram sighed and nodded. He seemed to give up rather easily.

"Stay safe." Yuuri nodded.

"You too." He kissed Wolfram chastely, but then leaned into the kiss since it would be his last for a few days and Wolfram's last for a few _weeks._ Wolfram returned the favor happily.

Yuuri adjusted his new bag on his shoulder and stepped backwards into the water. He saw the familiar swirl under his feet and waved goodbye to Wolfram just in time to be sucked into the water like it was a large drain.

Yuuri blinked several times before stepping out of the bathtub and drying off. He had half expected to land somewhere _besides_ the bathtub… but he was happy he didn't. He jumped in surprise when his brother knocked on the door.

"Yuuri, are you almost done?"

"Y-Yeah, hang on." Yuuri got his hair wet again so it wouldn't be suspiciously dry and then walked out of the room leaving his backpack behind. "What's up?" Shori shrugged.

"Just wondering what was taking so long. No biggie."

"How long was I in there?"

"A few _hours_." He laughed and Yuuri joined him. "Squeaky clean now?" Yuuri nodded. "Good. Now I'm about to make mom's special curry… she left a recipe." He quieted down before walking away. Yuuri smiled, he hadn't had curry since… he didn't even remember, but he was relatively sure he liked it.

"Shori…" Yuuri hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Um… thanks for the curry." That wasn't what he wanted to say, but he wimped out. Lovely.

"No problem." Shori smiled and finished eating his own before taking Yuuri's plate.

"Ah… I can take care of that."

"It's fine. You're my guest after all… though I hope you'll stay."

"Stay?"

"Unless you prefer the woods to a clean bed and a warm home." Yuuri sighed; his brother wouldn't back down if he said no.

"Wouldn't your adoptive parents get upset?"

"No way! They'd _love_ to have you." Yuuri nodded and smiled.

"They sound nice." Those three words triggered an entire lecture about all the wonderful things they did and how much Yuuri would love them. The types of expressions he made while speaking of them were somewhat funny.

* * *

Yuuri was sleeping on the bed next to Shori's, and by sleeping I mean rolling around uncomfortably. Shori noticed and sighed, telling Yuuri that he was awake as well.

"Yuuri… what's wrong? Do you need another pillow?" Yuuri bit his lip before sighing. Would it really hurt to tell him?

"I'm lonely okay?" He buried himself in the covers some more in embarrassment. Shori sat up and blinked repeatedly in confusion.

"Lonely? I'm right here!" Yuuri turned over and shook his head.

"I kinda meant in my bed Shori." His brother crossed his arms.

"Are you sleeping with people? Yuuri you are _way_ too young for that! Not that I don't approve of you having your own life, but-"

"It's not like that!" Yuuri defended even though it was kind of a lie at this point. "It's _just_ sleeping in the same bed." Shori shrugged and Yuuri turned back over. He could tell his brother didn't believe him.

He jolted when he felt his bed tilt and someone slip under his covers. He turned over and watched Shori yawn before turning the opposite way. He wanted to say something, yell at him for coming into his bed… but he was really warm, even if he was no Wolfram.

No, he was nothing like Wolfram. He was much bigger and seemed more grown up than the blonde, even if said blonde was much older. He smelled like hotel soap as opposed to the sweet scent of perfumed soap Wolfram used, and his breathing wasn't as soft or soothing to listen to.

Nonetheless, Yuuri turned over so they were back to back and began to fall asleep. He wondered why he felt so... weird.

Shori wasn't too thrilled to wake up and find Yuuri curled up and snuggling with his arm. He wasn't angry, but it wasn't like he was used to waking up to find a clingy person attached to him… much less a boy and _much_ less his only _brother_.

He removed Yuuri from his person and held back a snicker as Yuuri whimpered and grabbed a pillow instead. He left to go make breakfast, but as it turns out he was only really good at making Curry.

"Shori?"

"Yeah?"

"You burnt everything."

"Yeah I know."

"You burnt my _smoothie_."

This is, like, the shortest chapter ever. I'm sorry. Forgive any mistakes please. I can't really concentrate on anything right now seeing as I recently found out I might have asthma or something since I had a random 'attack' thing in the middle of the night and had trouble breathing for three hours before basically passing out. That was two days ago (I think) and I proceeded to sleep all that night, the next day, and all night again until I woke up with a big-ass headache.

But never mind, y'all don't care about that. I'll try to update again when I can, I promise.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Are you planning on going to school?" Yuuri jolted and realized it was still a school day.

"Oh yeah! Crap I forgot!" Shori sighed as Yuuri ran around and grabbed his things.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks!" _I run faster than your car… and it's much safer too_. Yuuri felt sick remembering Shori's not so safe driving skills.

"Will you remember your way back?" Yuuri hesitated.

"I'm coming back?" Shori face-palmed.

"I certainly hope so!" Yuuri sighed and agreed as he walked out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight he made a mad dash for his school building. How strange it was to see the cars on the road going slower than you.

Yuuri skidded to a stop about a mile away from his school. He scratched his head in confusion.

_Well then… it's been a while._ Yuuri's magical 'go that-a-way' senses were tingling. He laughed at that thought before slowly jogging in the direction they pointed him. Moments later he heard voices.

"I _thought _we told you to bring _money_ today rich boy." Yuuri's eye twitched as he rounded the corner and saw bullies picking on a kid slightly younger with him wearing glasses.

He hated bullies. He was confused as to why he felt the need to help that kid in particular, but when he was shoved to the ground he couldn't help it.

"Hey there, how are you this morning?" He laughed on the inside when the three thugs stared at him like he was an idiot. He didn't mind, he _was_ a bit of an idiot. "Friends of yours?" He asked the boy on the floor who promptly shook his head.

"Beat it kid." One delinquent barks, but he was suddenly stopped by another.

"No wait, he might be willing to make a donation himself. How about it?" Yuuri shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't have any." They obviously didn't believe him as the largest one proceeded to run at Yuuri with a fist raised. _Really? _

Yuuri wasn't even sure what qualified as 'fighting' anymore. Not after training many soldiers and sparring with his fiancé. He easily disabled the boys and let them run away… well not all of them, one was unconscious on the ground.

"Oops." Yuuri laughed awkwardly. "Hit him too hard, got to watch that." He turned and offered his hand to the boy on the ground. "Need a hand?" Speechless the boy took his hand and brushed himself off.

Yuuri shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and looked around in confusion. He eventually sighed and turned back to the boy.

"I'm pretty sure I'm running late for school now, or I _will be_ if I don't hurry. It was nice meeting you." Yuuri ran off before the boy could thank him.

Said boy chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"Shibuya, you are a strange strange boy."

* * *

After a rather uneventful day at school (other than Yuuri knowing the material better than anyone else) he returned to Shori's hotel room and found him sleeping at his desk.

He grabbed a blanket from the couch and draped it over his shoulders so he wouldn't get too cold, and was about to go do his homework in the other room, when a corner of the blanket hit the mouse on the desk and made it fall off.

Yuuri picked it up and placed it next to the computer only to accidentally see Shori's email. He would have ignored it, but he saw the word 'demon' and his name…

_Does Shori know? That's impossible… isn't it?_

Yuuri finished reading that email and refrained from clicking on another. His brother had enough explaining to do. Screw his nap.

"Shori. Shori, wake up." He shot up startled before turning off the computer immediately. He turned around.

"Y-Yuuri!" His expression became serious. "How much did you see?" Yuuri steadied himself and crossed his arms.

"Enough. Now please explain why you have information on demons on your computer... next to my name." Shori tried to play dumb.

"That? That's just a computer game." Yuuri face-palmed.

"Shori, I know about demons. And what game has _my name_ in it?!" Shori tensed.

"You mean you've already gone over to the other world?" It was Yuuri's turn to stiffen. "So I was right." Shori sighed. "Is it hard being the one in charge?" Yuuri stared at him. "Because the earth Maoh chose me as his successor." Yuuri gaped at Shori.

This was… a bit too much information at once. Screw 'a bit' his brother _really_ needed to learn how to 'break news' to people… _especially_ if he was going to be the _leader_ of **_anything_**. Yuuri was glad he had gotten over his tendency to 'faint' but still. Shori noticed Yuuri was having trouble coming up with something to say, so he sighed.

"Want to talk about it over dinner?" He asked hopefully. Yuuri nodded numbly and it was settled. Demons over dinner… damn their family was strange.

"…in short, it's much easier if you have good people you can trust to help you. Doing paperwork is probably one of the most difficult and tedious things, but in your case I doubt you will have to deal with random complaints from subjects seeing as flying skeletons don't steal people's food here too often." Shori had dropped his spoon a while ago and was staring at Yuuri agape as he nonchalantly drank his glass of water.

"Wow. I mean I never… flying skeletons?"

"Oh yeah! And dragons, dragons are cool. I met this baby and we named him Pochi. He's really cute." Shori dropped his head onto the table and Yuuri could practically see waves of depression floating off of him. "Shori?"

"Geez." His voice was slightly muffled by the table. "How come you get to do all that and I have to stay on earth?"

"Well when and if I figure out how to control how I travel, I don't see any problem with you visiting." Shori perked up happily.

"Really?"

"Yep. Not sure how people will react to seeing another person with black hair and eyes though." Shori shrugged, he had already explained that bit.

"At least then I can meet all the people keeping my little brother safe… and your friends of course." Yuuri spit some of his drink out. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." _Shoot, I forgot about same-sex relationships being bad here… __**and**__ I have a __**daughter**__ too! How would I explain that?!_

"Alright then… I'm sure you have homework to do, but let me know later if you're interested in meeting Bob."

"The earth Maoh?"

"Yeah. He'd probably love to meet you, now that you know about demons and have taken your place and all already." Yuuri nodded while wondering just how much these people knew about the other world.

* * *

Shori was making an expression Yuuri could only call a pout. He sighed.

"I _have_ to go back. I told you about the time differences, and if I make it back this time I just wanted to let you know!"

"But you just got here!"

"That was _days_ ago Shori… even though it was quite a while ago for me. It's been weeks for them and I miss my f… er… I miss them. Bye!" He almost slipped there and said fiancé, but luckily the water pulled him down before he had to explain himself.

Yuuri smiled and waved to Wolfram as he got out of the water. The blonde was almost always the first one there, it was nice.

"What, no hug?" Yuuri laughed before complying and adding a chaste kiss to Wolfram's request.

"Missed you too Wolf." Someone cleared their throat and Wolfram turned red as he noticed Conrad standing there looking a bit irritated. "Oh, hello Conrad." Yuuri obviously didn't feel nearly as embarrassed as Wolfram did.

"Watch what you do to my baby brother Heika. King or not, there are rules." Yuuri smiled and acted like that didn't faze him at all.

"What, kings can't be in love?" Oh poor Wolfram, his face was ready to explode as he dragged Yuuri away. "Oh well, bye then." He turned and followed his demanding fiancé. "You know, you're cute when you're angry." Wolfram glared at him.

"Well then I'm about to become fucking gorgeous! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Huh? Because I missed you."

"My brother was right there!" Wolfram was _sooooo_ embarrassed.

"Sorry?"

"I know you saw him! You notice everything!" Yuuri didn't even _try_ to deny it. He _did_ have pretty good observational skills…

"I didn't think it mattered. Is that all you're upset about?"

"N-No… did you tell my mother to buy me dresses? Because she and Greta have been trying to force them on me this whole time!" Yuuri couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"S-So that's why she bought those b-bigger ones." He kept laughing despite Wolfram's angry glare. "No, I didn't ask her… but I would like to see you in one." He teased.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE THAT?!" Wolfram covered his mouth with both hands when he heard maids giggling and a few guards snickering. Yuuri leaned over and whispered.

"You know, out of context that sounded pretty dirty."

"S-Shut up." Wolfram looked away in embarrassment as he speed walked with Yuuri to their room.

For some reason Wolfram seemed very proud of Yuuri for standing up to those bullies to help someone. Of course, first he asked if he _flirted_ with said someone, but after that was cleared up he was proud.

Yuuri fell back onto the bed with a smile and sighed in contentment.

"You're a really good kisser, you know that?" Wolfram hit him playfully before flopping down on top of him in a manner that would have knocked the wind out of him had he not been so strong.

"So you say." They resumed their make-out session for all of two seconds when there was a knocking on their door. Yuuri backed up and to Wolfram's total embarrassment absently licked his lips before telling whoever it was they could come in.

Said 'person at the door' wasted no time.

"You're home!" Greta pounced on the bed and hugged Yuuri who motioned for Wolfram to join them.

"Come on, family group hug." The blonde sighed and joined them with a smile. "Oh Greta, is that a new dress?" She perked up.

"Yes it is! Hey, can I ask you a favor?" She didn't wait for his denial or compliance. "Papa Wolf won't wear the pretty dresses Grandma Cheri got him, can you make him?" Wolfram sputtered and Yuuri laughed.

"What makes you think that I could make Wolf do _anything_ Greta?" To his amusement she began counting on her fingers.

"Well you're the king, and he already wears a dress to sleep, and-"

"That's not a dress!" Yuuri ruffled Wolf's hair.

"It's a dress." He whispered out of Greta's hearing range.

"AND," she continued "Daddy Yuuri's the man in your relationship!" She finished with a grin as both of her papas proceeded to flip out, sputtering and trying to figure out what to say. Yuuri calmed down first.

"G-Greta, sweetie, what makes you say that? What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh, that's just what Annisina told me. She and the maids said that you're the man and he's the woman but they won't tell me why. It doesn't make sense really… why _are _you the-" Yuuri cut off her rambling.

"Well we'll just have to talk to them later won't we?"

Yuuri looked over at Wolfram, but the blonde wasn't going to be much help as he seemed on the verge of popping a gasket either from embarrassment or the need to run out of the room and burn several females to a crisp.

"Okay... so will-" Yuuri didn't let Greta finish.

"Greta, I think I heard one of the ladies in the kitchen saying they wanted someone to help them make some sweets… I don't suppose you would-"

"Love you! Bye!" She scrambled out of the room, most likely intent on being the 'first one there' no matter what.

Yuuri had hurriedly wound his arms around Wolfram's lower chest as he began to fume. He clasped his hands together behind his back, holding the blonde still, just in time for him to freak out.

"I can't believe them! How dare they poison her little mind with- get off of me!" He was struggling in Yuuri's grasp, trying to escape best he could. It was in vain.

"I'm afraid if I let go I might be guilty of letting a murderer escape." Yuuri mumbled while scooting closer and effortlessly holding the blonde still.

"I won't kill them; I'll just destroy them a little!" Yuuri chuckled softly and moved so that he was sitting right next to Wolfram, who was still struggling to escape.

"What would you rather do? That, or…" Yuuri gently kissed the side of Wolfram's face, right between his cheek and his ear.

Just that simple action made him flinch and slow his protests more than simply holding him still had.

"Y-Yuuri… ah… you're not being fair." Wolfram shuddered as Yuuri didn't release him but instead moved by crawling on his knees until he was almost straddling Wolfram.

"Fair?" Yuuri almost purred as he nuzzled his nose against Wolfram's. "Life's not fair."

Yuuri pushed him over gently and pressed his lips up against his with a content smile. He didn't let go until Wolfram relaxed completely.

"I missed you." Wolfram sighed.

"I missed you too Wolf."

Yuuri took Wolfram's hands in his and wound their fingers together gently as he continued to kiss him, ever so slowly deepening the kiss as they lay together on the bed. Wolfram sighed again in contentment and kissed him back, though not without a_ slightly_ depressed thought.

_I certainly hope he doesn't settle _all_ our arguments like this… Shinou knows I can't fight back against this._

Heehee… thanks for all the get well wishes guys ^ ^ I feel a lot better, and those helped once I finally returned to my compityuter (that's computer for all you non-weird peeps.) So I just thought it fair to let you know, this story will probably end in a couple of chapters, but that's because I have something special planned… and there _will_ be a sequel.

I'd just write it all on this story, but I can't stand writing more than one story at a time because then I get confused on what to update! (Confessions of a Teenage Maoh doesn't count because it's just a bunch of one-shots.)

OH! And the first person to guess who the nerd was gets a treat!

R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Wolfram was in the bathroom relaxing. It was his day off today and he figured a relaxing bath was a great way to start it. He didn't know it was Yuuri's day off too… Okay, so Yuuri had 'taken' the day off, but still.

Yuuri grinned as he snuck into the baths with all the stealth he had, which was definitely enough to hide himself from the blonde. He moved in and held back the laughter that threatened to spill from his lips so he would remain silent as he grabbed Wolfram's clothes from the floor and replaced them with something else.

_Oh man, he is __**so**__ going to kill me for this._ Yuuri ran off, his Wolf none the wiser.

* * *

"Heika, why are we in your room?" Conrad leaned against the wall as he waited for an explanation. Yuuri had all but dragged Gwendal and Conrad from Gwendal's office.

"Yeah Daddy Yuuri, why?" Oh, and he had called Greta too.

"You'll see! It's a surprise!"

"A surprise? Really? You called me away from my work for a-"

"Trust me… please?" Oh poor Gwendal, nobody could resist 'the eyes.'

It only took a few more minutes of waiting before they heard a scream of rage and Yuuri had to hold them back from running out of his room. Conrad was rather worried by the mischievous glint in Yuuri's eyes, it was almost… _scary_.

Running steps echoed throughout the hallway before an extremely angry looking Wolfram ran straight through the door. He froze when he saw his brothers and Greta in the room with Yuuri. He paled and took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Yuuuriiiii…" Wolfram's eyebrow was twitching and his eyes were shut in aggravation as he tried _not_ to strangle his fiancé.

"Yeeesssss my dear?" Yuuri grinned and Greta giggled.

"Papa Wolf, you look so pretty!" Wolfram's eyes snapped open as Conrad poorly hid a snicker.

"I DO NOT LOOK PRETTY!" Wolfram stomped his foot angrily and Yuuri wished he had brought a camera. "STOP LAUGHING!" Gwendal would have said something, but he was too busy blushing in the corner. "I ONLY PUT IT ON BECAUSE I HAD TO!"

Wolfram stood up angrily and glared at all present, but it was made much less intimidating by the dress he was wearing. It was a white dress with a red rose on the side and dark pink trimming. It was made perfect by the accessory that matched it.

"If you hated it so much, then why did you put on the matching headband?" Yuuri asked with a grin. Wolfram's blonde locks were held back by an ornamental band that's flower matched the bright red forming on his face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yuuri had prepared for this, and bolted out the door as soon as the words left his fiancé's mouth.

The story of a certain mazoku running around tossing fireballs so angrily that he forgot he was wearing a dress and everyone in the palace saw him… it would be the gossip for weeks.

* * *

Yuuri stared out the window of Gwendal's office with a small smile. The older Mazoku sighed and tried to ignore the fact that the king was so distracted.

Outside the wind was blowing the leaves all around in a dance across the pavement. He looked away as one of the maid's struggled while accidentally pulling a Marilyn Monroe. He was about to work again when someone burst through the door, ran inside, and jumped into his arms before landing on his lap.

He kissed them on the forehead.

"Hello Greta, how are you doing?" Gwendal gave up.

"Heika, why don't you go ahead and take a break?"

"Really? Thank you!" He smiled at Gwendal before looking back at his daughter. "I know! It's windy outside right? Let's go fly a kite!" Greta tiled her head in confusion.

"What's a kite?" Yuuri gaped at the look of confusion on both her and Gwendal's faces.

"What's a… we're getting your papa." Greta cheered as Yuuri all but threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room while bouncing every few steps to make her giggle.

"H-Heika, Wolfram is training right now… Heika?" Yuuri was gone.

Greta was looking at her papa's with a smile on her face. They were so funny.

"Yuuri, I'm in the middle of training my men!" One man snickered and promptly ran away when a fireball hit the ground near his feet.

"I know that! But it's going to be fun!"

"I don't even know what a khy is, and you're _not_ dragging me away this time!"

"It's a _kite_ and yes, yes I AM dragging you away this time!"

"No way!"

"Yep! Come on!"

"Not budging!" Soldiers stared as their captain was thrown over the Maoh's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried away while flailing like a child. "LET. ME. GO!"

"Nope~ not happening." Yuuri sang happily as he walked away, the punches that would make the strongest men fall nothing but pokes on his back. Greta and Yuuri waved 'bye-bye' to the men who were nearly slack jawed.

Though thoroughly pissed at being carried away from his soldiers, Wolfram gave in after Yuuri promised to make it up to him, sealing the promise with an innocent kiss.

They had finally gotten some cloth that Yuuri felt was the right type (though he had never owned a kite) and got the thinnest string Annisina had. (Yuuri didn't even want to know what she had made it for.) Spectators watched in confusion as Yuuri lay out the materials and then gasped in awe as he made the thin but sturdy frame from ice and tied the string around it.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" Greta was really excited to see Yuuri holding up the kite, though she had no clue what it was for as Yuuri grabbed a wooden 'handle' to wind the end of the string around. "What now?"

"Now we go outside." Yuuri walked outside, ignoring the fact that several people were following them 'discreetly' to see what they would do. Annisina was not one of the people who bothered to be subtle.

Yuuri had launched the kite into the air and was now flying it around a bit before he handed it to Greta, instructing her to stay away from the trees. People all around the castle stared in surprise at the strange object flying in the sky (that almost ran into a curious Kohi.)

"Wow Heika! You really have potential as an inventor! Maybe you should be my assistant!" Annisina patted him on the back as she held her other hand up above her eyes to look at the kite without glare from the sun.

Yuuri laughed as Wolfram agreed that it was nice, but refused to let Yuuri be 'experimented on' since that was her idea of 'help' and all…

"I didn't invent it. It's a common toy found on my world. I never got to play with one before as a kid, but I knew how they worked." Wolfram saw a sadness hidden in Yuuri's eyes though he smiled and he realized it probably hurt to remember his childhood.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram trailed off as he realized how important it must be for him to see Greta having fun with the toy. He held Yuuri's hand and the double-black smiled brighter.

"It makes me happy that Greta can have fun like this. Ah! No watch out for the- Ohhh… crap." Yuuri let go of Wolfram's hand to go help Greta remove the kite from a tree.

* * *

_To Your Majesty King Yuuri; there have been reports of a group of large wild cats coming out of the forest and attacking people who get too close. Please respond accordingly as you see best. _Yuuri put the letter down with a frown and stood from his chair. Gwendal looked at him in confusion.

"Heika?"

"I'm just going out for a bit." Gwendal sighed but did not try to stop him.

"I'm going with you!" Wolfram caught Yuuri before he rode out of the palace gates, regardless of the fact that he was trying to sneak out… Aoi wasn't very sneaky. His horse snorted as Wolfram argued with her Master.

"Wolf, I'll be fine! I'm just going to the forest."

"THE FOREST?! Yuuri, there's been reports of-"

"Wild animal attacks. I know. That's why I'm going."

"Yuuri, you're an idiot!" Said idiot shrugged.

"Come with me or stay, I'm leaving in five minutes." Yuuri sat still while petting Aoi as Wolfram muttered under his breath and ran to get his horse.

Yuuri all but forced Wolfram to stay back with the horses as he walked up to the edge of the forest. The blonde had his hand on his sword incase anything tried to make a move on Yuuri. He soon had to move his hands over his ears as Yuuri let out an extremely loud whistle.

Three or four very large animals came out of the woods with angry looking expressions, charging straight at the noise until they saw Yuuri's face. Wolfram watched in confusion as they each stopped in mid-step and sat down while looking a bit scared.

"There now, you don't look all that scary to me… so why are you attacking people?" The biggest one, the one that looked like the leader, bowed his head in what looked like shame as the small boy reprimanded him. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, attacking people who can't defend themselves against you! What did they ever do to you?"

"Y-Yuuri." Wolfram whispered in utter shock as his fiancé continued to glare at the pouting monsters. I mean seriously! They were _pouting_ for Shinou's sake! Yuuri sighed and patted the leader on the head.

"If you promise you'll never do it again, and I mean _ever, _then you're not in trouble. I hereby forbid you to attack defenseless humans. If, and only _if_ they attack you first are you allowed to scare them away… but under no circumstances will I allow you to kill them. Understood?" They all looked rather… relieved that Yuuri wasn't mad at them anymore.

Wolfram tensed and was about to run to defend Yuuri as they advanced, but stopped in his tracks as Yuuri laughed while being licked by the large creatures. The blonde crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief and amusement.

_Yuuri… you will never cease to amaze me_.

A report later was written that a large amount of fruit and dead rats and such were left on the edge of the village. Yuuri face-palmed at the animals' strange _apology_.

All your filler are belong to me! Yeah, this chapter had not point plot-wise other than to show them having fun together. Sorry if you feel it was a waste of time. I hope it made some of you smile though! HAPPY 20th CHAPTER!

PCK: Congratulations PurpleScorpion for being the _first_ to point out the obvious! I-I mean guess the answer… yeah, that's what I meant.

You're an idiot… be nice!

PCK: What? Everyone knew!

You had to read the reviews section to figure it out you retard.

PCK: I resent that remark!

Sucks.

In other news, I found out how hard it was to wake my dad up about an hour ago. My sister comes into my room and…

"W-What? It's almost 1 in the morning! Why are you awake?"

"Sissy, I need your help!" I don't respond. "Toto?"

"With what?" (I hate being called sissy, but she insists… idiot.)

"The door won't lock!"

"Get dad!"

"I tried! I jumped on the bed and I called for him, and-" I stood up and walked out of the room with her.

"I doubt it's that hard."

~~2 minutes later~~

"DAD! DADDY! DAAADDDD!" *snoring is heard*

"Told you." I held back from yelling at her.

"Fire! Attack! Beer! Dinner! Videogames! Rape! Sol-"

"Whaaattt?" He finally gets up and I have no clue what word worked on him.

"Lizzie needs you." And I left laughing to myself.

But yeah. You get your update and it's 2am. Your welcome :P

R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Heika… Heika, are you in there?" Conrad was knocking at their bedroom door as the sun poured in through their window. "It's time to get up. I need to talk to you."

Wolfram sleepily tried to lift his head off of his warm 'pillow' and sighed when he realized he couldn't move. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but he knew it was time to get up anyway.

"Yuuri…" he blushed as he realized his throat was a little dry from the night before "Yuuri, please let go of me." The bare chest below him rose once more as Yuuri took a deep breath and shifted before hugging Wolfram closer and turning on his side while snuggling.

"Don't wanna… five more minutes." Yuuri might have gotten those five more minutes had the knocking not come back into effect.

"Heika? Do I need to come in there?" Wolfram jolted and struggled for freedom until Yuuri relented and let his fiancé go.

"S'not nice…" Yuuri sleepily sat up while rubbing his eyes. "I was sleeping." He yawned and smiled when he saw Wolfram hurriedly yanking on his dress so he could answer the door while looking quite irritated.

"Maybe we wouldn't have slept in if you didn't keep us up so late!" He hissed at Yuuri while rushing towards the door and motioning for Yuuri to start getting dressed as well.

"Sorry for being in love~" Yuuri grinned completely unapologetically as he rushed behind the changing screen.

Wolfram answered the door with a blush and stared his older brothers in the eyes. Gwendal turned a similar shade of pink, as he always did when he was Wolfram in a dress while angry. He was simply too cute to be frightening. (Doesn't mean he didn't try.)

"Some people have no respect for other peoples' privacy! What do you want?" Conrad cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk to Yuuri Heika, it's important."

"Hey!" A voice rang out from inside the room as Yuuri was getting dressed hurriedly. "You can tell Wolf anything you can tell me! I'd just tell him later anyway!" Both men sighed and Wolfram nodded briskly.

"Well… I suppose we can't help it then." Conrad sighed and Gwendal continued for him.

"There's a meeting with the ten nobles today, and-"

"I don't wanna go." Yuuri's voice was muffled as he was putting his shirt on.

"Heika… it's mandatory. You missed the last meeting because you were on earth and the one before that because you were sick and the very first one because you wouldn't talk to anybody but Wolfram. You. _Have_. To. Go."

Yuuri came into view of the others, looking surprisingly like he had been ready all morning instead of rushing for the past few minutes.

"Okay, but Wolf's coming too right?" Gwendal shook his head.

"Wolfram does not have clearance to go to the meeting. You have to-"

"Well too bad, I'm not going without him!" All present sweat-dropped at Yuuri's demand.

"Heika, there are certain things that-"

"Nope."

"Heika-"

"Not happening." Yuuri suddenly grabbed Wolfram's arm and all but dragged him back into their room. "Come on Wolf, I think we're done here."

"Y-Yuuri, stop being so childish! It's just a meeting! You can go by yourself!" Yuuri let go of Wolfram and the blonde immediately felt guilty.

Yuuri looked incredibly hurt, almost like Wolfram had said he was breaking up with him rather than just saying he wouldn't sit in a room with him for a few hours. It was incredible how quickly Yuuri could transition from happy and playfully stubborn to looking like a kicked puppy left out in the rain.

Yuuri turned around and walked further into the room, away from the three brothers staring at him. He then sat down in the corner and you could _see_ waves of depression radiating off of his body. It was scary.

"Heika…" Conrad tried.

"Leave me alone." Yuuri muttered while staring at the floor.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry… you're not childish okay? But you have to go to the meeting, you'll get in trouble."

"Wolfram is right," Gwendal began "not all of the nobles agree with you holding the position of Maoh as it is. For you to skip a meeting without a valid reason is a bad idea."

_They aren't called advisors for nothing._ Yuuri sourly noted in his head as he turned around slowly. _I know that makes sense but…_ "Wolfram has to come." Ooh… full name _and_ a nonnegotiable request. That's just _got _towork!

"Fine." Gwendal and Wolfram stared at Conrad in shock as he easily conceded. He looked at them as if to say 'What? He won't go otherwise!' and for the most part, they understood.

Yuuri suddenly seemed shades brighter as he stood up and smiled softly.

"Thank you… I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I hope you're not mad at me." Conrad shook his head.

"It's not like I'd rather have a king who did what everyone told him to do regardless of his own desires after all." He smiled gently and pulled his older brother away. "Now let's go add another chair shall we?"

Wolfram stared at them and then at Yuuri. He looked back at their retreating figures long enough for Yuuri to sneak up behind him and glomp onto him making him squeak in surprise.

"Yuuri, don't-" he paused when he realized Yuuri was holding him tighter than normal "Yuuri, I'm not leaving you or anything… you don't have to crush me."

"Sorry." He let go and frowned. Wolfram sighed.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Yuuri shrugged.

"I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, what if they don't like me and tell me I can't be king anymore? What if I do or say something wrong and-" Wolfram pecked him on the lips.

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine. I believe in you." Yuuri smiled in relief and kissed him back quickly.

"Thanks… now unless you want to show up in a pajama dress I suggest getting ready." Yuuri walked out of the room quickly before Wolfram could rebut.

"Hey!" The blonde sighed. "That's what I get for being a loving fiancé." He smiled to himself and went to the dresser.

* * *

At a round table were twelve chairs. Ten for the attending nobles, one for the Maoh, and one for his fiancé. Gwendal was standing to the side while filling them in on the latest report from a spy, the report that prompted the meeting in the first place.

"…and so we think that they might in fact be preparing to declare war on one of the outlying… regions." It was unknown to anyone but Gwendal why he looked so incredibly irritated as he spoke.

Gwendal noticed about half-way through his speech that Yuuri was holding Wolfram's hand under the table and both of them were acting like they weren't being so openly affectionate. It was bad enough that Yuuri had blatantly insisted Wolfram sit next to him instead of his uncle, but his reasons were obvious to anyone who was looking. (It wasn't just because he was 'Von Shin Makoku' or whatever ridiculous thing Yuuri had tried to tell him that managed to make Wolfram turn red while explaining that wasn't how it worked.)

"Um… Gwendal?" The stoic man held in a sigh as he nodded his head with respect for his king to continue. "We didn't do anything to them, so it wouldn't make sense for them to attack right? We can't just go to war like that."

"I'm afraid it might come to that your majesty." Densham Von Karbelnikoff spoke. "Many things simply don't make sense." Yuuri refrained from telling him that the man with a chicken in his lap was the last one he wanted to be hearing from about things 'making sense.'

"I know that, but war is simply not an option." Waltrana Von Bielefelt glared at Yuuri unabashed, it was no secret he didn't approve of him.

"War is always 'on the table' as one might put it. You can't simply say 'no' when they attack you." Yuuri's eye twitched slightly.

"But it can be prevented in the first place if you say no beforehand." Yuuri countered as calmly as he could. Waltrana smirked.

"And if they don't listen? Asking for peace before they attack is weak, they would see it as a sign that you can't fight for yourself and so they would attack with even more ferocity! War is all they know!" His voice rose as he tried to intimidate Yuuri, but the double-black would not back down.

"If you call wanting people to _not _die meaningless deaths weak, then I don't want to be strong! You don't know until you try every option you have!"

"But what about when the only option is war? You aren't strong, and I'm glad you admit that! You're too weak to do anything and you're only here because someone else told you to be here! You have no right to be here, you're not even from a noble family!"

The room became rather silent from his outburst for a second as he waited for Yuuri to retaliate with anger and show his instability and temper or for him to give up and cry. Either way would give him a basis for Yuuri to be forced to abdicate, whether or not the others disagreed. Yuuri did neither.

The double black suddenly calmed and relaxed back into his chair that he had been seconds away from jumping out of, ignoring Wolfram's pleading looks behind him.

"I cannot argue that I am from a regular family, nor can I argue that I am only here because I was chosen to be the Maoh." Waltrana smirked like he had won, but then Yuuri continued. "However, I _was_ chosen. I was chosen by Shinou and was given the power to do something to change the world. You argue that war is all they know, but that is because they have never given peace a try, correct?"

"I… That's not fair! War is-" he tried to argue.

"War is meaningless death because leaders cannot come to a decision on their own, so they send people to fight for it. Only cowards do not fight for themselves, and I am not a coward. I prefer to 'fight' with words and treaties even as you pick up your weapons, but I will not lie… I am rather well versed in combat as well."

Everyone gaped at Yuuri. He just seemed so… _regal_. It was a big change (to those who knew him) from the grinning idiot they knew and loved, and an even bigger change from the scared little boy they first met nearly a year ago.

Waltrana shut his mouth and after a moment smiled gently and nodded. Yuuri didn't know it, but he had just won the approval of the most stubborn noble in the room. He was even more hot headed than his nephew used to be if you can believe it.

"Then I supposed it's settled. We'll wait for further news but work towards the most peaceful choice we can manage?" Del Kierson Von Wincott nodded to himself before standing. "Thank you for the lovely meeting, but I need to go check on Lindsey… he gets ever so antsy if I leave him for too long."

And with that, the horror was over.

* * *

Yuuri was holding his head while rubbing his temples, he had a big headache. Wolfram sighed and moved so he was closer to him on the bench.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"No." Yuuri deadpanned. He used zero emotion with his statement, but then he groaned and turned to Wolfram. "Why is it so hard to be king?" He whined before his forehead met with Wolfram's chest and he whimpered into it in a very un-kingly fashion.

"Oh Yuuri… don't be such a baby." Though his words were a bit mean, his tone was very soothing. Wolfram hugged Yuuri closer to his chest and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his lower back. "Nobody said it was easy to be king."

"I know… it helps to have someone you love with you though." Wolfram blushed a bit and nodded.

Yuuri nuzzled into Wolfram's shirt and cuddled with him while the blonde secretly hoped nobody would see them even as he was enjoying their moment… Yuuri couldn't care less.

SHINOU that was hard! So. Fucking. Hard! I barely had anything fun to write in that, but it was necessary and… ugh, Yuuri and I are sharing a headache. I'd say I felt bad for him, but he has an EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE LOVER TO COMFORT HIM so there.

Yuuri: You know, it's not nice to yell when people have headaches.

Shut up and hug your blonde.

Yuuri: 'Kay. *continues to hug a blushing Wolfram who is now glaring at me*

Wolfram: When did you get here? I thought you were in your world!

I'm always here, always there… always watching. Just let that sink in my fiery friend. _Let it sink in_. *walks away quickly before they can figure out my hidden meaning*

ANYWAY, I updated way faster than I had planned to, know why? BECAUSE WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS MY MINIONS!

PCK: When did we become your minions?

You have always been my minions, whether you knew it or not. (Somewhere there is a little yellow dude with one eye giggling insanely and nodding.)

R&R


	22. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Yuuri internally cursed to himself. He wasn't expecting a trip back to earth so soon.

_Aaaannnddd I left my backpack... _he knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't have possibly known. (But what was he supposed to tell his teachers? 'Sorry, I left my homework in another world; specifically in a kingdom of Demons I happen to be ruler over?' No way.)

_Note to self, ask someone who would know how this magical travel thing works as soon as possible._

Yuuri found a nearby street sign that told him exactly where he was. About five minutes away from Shori's hotel… if you walked like a _normal_ human being.

Yuuri stood in front of the door awkwardly. Shori wasn't answering. Either he wasn't home, or he was asleep. Yuuri had to simply assume the first since he had knocked rather loudly and it was still a little early for bed time.

_Now I only hope Shori doesn't get mad at me…_ Yuuri looked both ways for anyone who might be watching before making a skeleton key out of ice and proceeding to open the door. With a click it turned and the 'key' evaporated as Yuuri walked in. _Thank goodness they don't use key-cards here._

"Hello? Shori, are you home? I knocked first just so you know!" Yuuri shrugged and looked around the room with mild disinterest. He obviously hadn't left since his things were still there.

Yuuri took off his shoes and closed the door behind him with a sigh. What was the point of him being there if Shori wasn't there himself? Then again, he couldn't have known Yuuri would get there any time soon, so he might as well wait a while. He could easily see his older brother getting upset if he had simply left.

_Brother… still sounds weird_.

* * *

Yuuri was awoken by a startled… _squeal_.

"_Y-Yuuri?_ W-When did you get back? How did you get in? I don't think I left the bathtub full so you couldn't have-" Yuuri yawned while trying to quiet his brother.

"One at a time." He yawned once more as he sat up off of the couch he had apparently fallen asleep on.

"Sorry." Shori cleared his throat and tried to act as if he _didn't _squeal like a little scared girl. "When did you get back?"

"Around 7 I think." Shori paled.

"That long ago? I'm sorry! I should have been here to let you in and… how did you get in?"

"Ah yes, the _second_ squealed question."

"That wasn't a squeal!" Shori defended.

"Yes it was, and if you must know, I basically used magic to open your door. Sorry." Shori blinked in confusion before his face simply lit up.

"You used magic? Cool!" Then suddenly his face grew serious. "Yuuri that's dangerous. What if someone saw you, or if you lost control of it, or-"

"I'm not a child Shori." His brother sighed and hung his head.

"I know, but can't I worry about you? I don't even know what goes on while you're over there!" Yuuri snorted quietly.

"You sound just like Wolf." Shori lifted an eyebrow in interest.

"Who?" Yuuri's face became a slight tint of pink, but it was hidden in the dark.

"A friend."

"Oh. Well why don't you tell me more about-"

"What type of Majutsu do earth Mazoku usually have? Is it not normal for you to be able to use magic here on earth?" Distraction = success.

"Oh no, I've heard that Bob used to be able to move small boulders about but that's abnormal. We simply aren't connected to the magic of the earth as you apparently are. What about you? How did you open my door with magic?" He seemed genuinely interested, but Yuuri didn't want to scare him.

"It sounds like he must have made a pact of some sort with the earth element in his life. I suppose I made a pact with water somehow, but-"

"What can you do?" Shori seemed incredibly childish for several seconds while Yuuri stared at him.

"Are you sure you're the _older_ brother Shori?" Yuuri teased making his brother pout. "Oh cheer up, I didn't mean to make you sad… stop pouting." Yuuri sighed before holding up his hand and making a small waterball form in it. "Happy?"

He was. He stared at it in awe as the water swirled around in the contained circle and commented repeatedly on how amazing it was Yuuri could keep it in a ball shape for so long, let alone pull it from the air. _Yuuri began to get a bit self-conscious._

"Yes… so that's water. How long was I gone?" He only got his brother's attention back when he made the waterball dissipate.

"A couple of days. Your school's on vacation right now so don't worry about it."

"Oh." _When did that happen? I never heard anything about that. _"How long?" Shori shrugged.

"It's not _my_ school."

"Right." Yuuri flopped back onto the couch and waited for Shori to continue. Yuuri could tell he had something else he needed to say, but he remained silent. "Shori?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Shori nodded slowly.

"Bob wants to meet you. I'm not sure how you're so perceptive, but that's that. I told him I finally found you and so he wants to discuss some things is all." Yuuri visibly tensed. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Yuuri lied.

Bob probably wanted to ask him about his life, and talk to him about both of their worlds on a political level. Neither of those were things Yuuri wanted to talk to _anyone_ about. It was hard enough to tell Shori the basics, and he was (apparently) family!

"Yuuri…" Shori rightly did not believe his little brother.

"Do I have to?" Shori seemed to think for a moment.

"I don't see a reason why anyone would _force_ you to go, but we'd both get into trouble if he found out you flatly refused to see him."

"Right." Yuuri shuddered internally, knowing his brother was right. "I don't suppose I have a choice then." Shori smiled gently.

"Not really, no. Sorry." Yuuri sighed.

"When do we have to go?"

"I was actually just waiting until you got back, so as soon as you can be ready I guess. We don't know how long you'll be staying after all." He noticed Yuuri's nervous and somewhat depressed exterior. "Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you? I promise he's not a bad guy Yuuri." He shook his head.

"No, there isn't." _Because you can't bring me my Wolf._ "Thanks though." Shori nodded.

"Any time… I'd ask you to pack for tomorrow, but you don't have anything so just let me know when you're ready I guess." Yuuri nodded slowly. "Goodnight." Yuuri shuddered and walked away to go to bed.

He didn't sleep one bit.

* * *

"Yuuri, we're here… wake up." Shori shook Yuuri as he awkwardly tried to get him up.

They had 'decided' on meeting at one of the many headquarters' that Bob was in charge of. This one sported a large man-made waterfall near the entrance and looked very traditional in the Japanese sense. They had finally pulled up to the place and Yuuri, for some reason, refused to budge.

His head was on the lap of the person who had sat next to them on the car ride there. A slender young woman with very light brown hair whose scent subconsciously reminded Yuuri of Wolfram's while he was asleep… therefore he had latched onto it.

Her face had gone completely red for the first several minutes, but eventually she relaxed as she watched his face. It was completely innocent, and he was sleeping like a baby. (Almost an hour into the ride she subconsciously threaded her fingers through his hair while thinking he was a lot like her cat for some reason.)

"Miss Karina, I am _extremely _sorry for my younger brother's behavior. He didn't sleep well last night and I'm afraid-"

"It's alright…" she whispered after a moment shyly "you can call me Flora." Shori smiled as she spoke though her voice was quite timid.

"Even so, he should wake up." He shook Yuuri a few more times, and finally got a mumbled response.

"Five more minutes Greta…" all present were clueless to who he was referring of course, but Shori still became irritated.

"Yuuri, get up!" Shori was now standing in the high-roofed limo they had ridden in. He was about to pull Yuuri off of Flora forcefully, but Yuuri's eyes snapped open the moment he firmly grasped his shoulders.

Almost instinctively; Yuuri released Flora, grabbed Shori's forearms with his hands, twisted them close together, and promptly threw him over to the other side of the vehicle as he stood causing Shori to crash through the door while breaking the hinges. Yuuri stood still in his post-throw position for almost four whole seconds before verbally responding.

"What?" It then hit him that he had just tossed his brother out the door. "Oh crap! Shori, I'm sorry!" Everyone stared as Yuuri sleepily stumbled out of the car towards his brother.

"Owwwwww! Yuuri, what the hell was that for?" Shori sat up slowly; it was obvious he would have several bruises later. Yuuri tensed.

"I'm sorry… I-It was just reflexes honest! Are you okay?" Yuuri looked his brother over guiltily, and not wanting to worry him, Shori nodded.

"I'm fine. I may not be as strong as you, but I'm tougher than I look… I think next time you should ask for someone's number first before sleeping with them though." He teased Yuuri who stared at him cluelessly.

They then heard a slow clapping from a single person and saw everyone who had gathered around the car bowing respectfully in the direction of the clapping. Yuuri turned and saw a man with short black hair that was grey at the sides and whose figure could be described as 'grandfatherly' or 'worn with time' even though he looked to be quite strong. He did not look like a man to be named-

"Pleasure to meet you Yuuri Shibuya. My name is Bob."

So how many of you actually noticed what number I said this chapter was? Be honest.

Also, just a reminder, I don't plan on making all the characters exactly the same. I know someone asked me what the heck I did with Waltrana, but… um… you _did_ see what I did with _Yuuri_ didn't you? It's called 'Fan-Fiction' people; I have every right to screw with the canon.

And now: story of my life...

*pulls comforter and pillow out of washing machine while they're stuck without paying attention*  
Why. Won't. You. Come- WAH! ~splat~  
*falls over backwards and stuff lands on (me) before they can be put in the dryer*  
Looovvveeelllyyy…  
*stands up*  
and now I'm soaking wet… why does that sentence sound dirty?

R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_So that's Bob, huh? He doesn't seem as scary as I thought he would_ _be... though looks can be deceiving. _Yuuri had, for some reason, imagined him to be much less… wrinkled and smiley.

"Well it seems I don't have to ask you how strong you are physically, seeing as you managed to throw my heir through a door and break my car while half-asleep." He spoke in a rather teasing manner. Yuuri smiled sheepishly though he suddenly remembered this was technically a meeting between nobles.

He stood straight and bowed his head respectfully while gathering the strength to speak in an appropriate tone of voice, remembering the lessons he was given (read: forced to take) by Gunther.

"I am terribly sorry about your vehicle sir. I would offer to pay for it, but I do not believe I have access to any funds cross-world as of now." When he lifted his head he became nervous as Shori and the people from the ride there stared at him. (They had already gotten to know him as a friendly 'child' before he fell asleep.)

"Oh, no worries there!" Bob laughed heartily. "And there is no need for such formalities Yuuri, if I may call you that, just call me Bob and relax. I appreciate the thought, though it's just one car." His eyes gleamed approvingly as Yuuri bowed his head once more before grinning.

"Thanks Bob!" Shori sweat-dropped, Yuuri was (whether consciously or not) a true politician (but not the lying sleazy type obviously.) He could easily adapt to a new situation much quicker than others. "Here, let me help you." He spoke to Shori once more as he all but picked his brother up off the floor.

"I-I can stand on my own!" Shori said in embarrassment as he stumbled away from his brother. He _was_ in the presence of people who he would be leading in the future after all.

Yuuri nodded and smiled before tiling his head in confusion as he suddenly realized something. He leaned towards Shori and whispered in his ear.

"Shori, why does Miss Karina keep looking at me and blushing?" Shori smirked and whispered back.

"I think Flora's slightly embarrassed still… after all, it's not every day that a king cuddles with you." Yuuri (to Shori's secret satisfaction in his own sense of revenge) turned pink.

"I-I did what?!"

* * *

Yuuri was taken on a tour of the facility, he wished he could promise Bob and Shori a tour of Blood Pledge Palace in return, but he had no idea if that would be a promise he could keep. He didn't make those sorts of promises. Eventually they broke for lunch and Bob regretfully left to do some paperwork.

"I'm sure you know how it is Yuuri." The young Maoh nodded ruefully.

"At least you don't have to do it in a language you barely understand." Bob suddenly felt rather blessed, he hadn't even _thought_ of it that way. "But yes, I know. Good luck." He smiled and walked away with Shori even as he knew the work Bob had was completely different from his.

It was probably more along the lines of modern business manuscripts and proposals and such (though Yuuri was not familiar with much of what they did on Earth) as opposed to… you know… practically _medieval_ messages scrawled with quill and ink about things like carrier pigeons escaping. Yeah, nothing alike besides the sore signing hand afterwards.

"Yuuri, who is Greta?" Shori asked after a moment, making Yuuri choke on his salad. "You said her name in your sleep. Is she your girlfriend or something?" Yuuri stared at Shori for several moments before breaking out into laughter at the thought of it. "What? What's so funny?" Shori became steadily irritated with his laughter.

"G-Greta's, like, 8 years old!" Shori suddenly looked rather embarrassed as Yuuri continued to laugh.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? All you said was her name! God!" He paused and waited for Yuuri to calm down. "Who is she anyway Yuuri? Why are you hanging out with 8 year olds?" Yuuri sighed. No avoiding it now.

"She's my adopted daughter, and before you say anything" he quickly added as Shori gaped "it's legal for me to adopt at my age there, _and_ she's a sweetheart."

"What on _either_ _earth_ possessed you to want to adopt a child at your age Yuuri? Legal or not, it's just _strange_!" Yuuri shook his head and frowned while looking down at his salad.

"Her situation was kind of like mine… perhaps not as bad, but I just wanted to give her a good life you know?" Shori was silent for the rest of the meal as he watched his baby brother zone out with a sad smile.

* * *

Yuuri was sitting in an overly-large chair that matched the one Bob sat in nearby in the small meeting room. Shori stood. They were getting ready to start a conversation, but Bob hesitated every time Yuuri shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Is there something wrong with your chair Yuuri?" Yuuri rapidly shook his head.

"No, it just… it just reminds me of the throne I'm forced to sit in back home." Bob nodded slowly as he took his sentence in.

"They would be similar since my predecessor a few generations back modeled them after yours… and I see you already refer to Shin Makoku as your home then?" Yuuri nodded while trying to ignore the fact that they _wanted_ these chairs though having the choice of, oh, I don't know, _A RECLINER OR SOMETHING!_ (He would have even preferred a folding chair to the one he sat in.)

"I don't think I could call anywhere else home Bob, everything I know is there." Bob lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Even though you have Shori back now?" Yuuri nodded.

"Honestly, I didn't remember having a brother. It was so long ago that they… died in that accident; I simply must have forgotten him. No offense though Shori, I was very young." Shori stiffly nodded.

"N-None taken." He froze stiff when Bob glared at him and Yuuri realized he wasn't _just_ a friendly old man. _He was scary._ "Y-Yes sir?" Yuuri took note of how unusually frightened Shori seemed.

"Shori, _please _tell me you told him-"

"Bob, please don't… please." The glare Shori received for interrupting his boss was more than enough to shut him up.

"Me? Told me what?" Yuuri was getting nervous as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Yuuri, your parents didn't die in an accident. They were murdered."

THE END

Oh snap. Betcha didn't see that coming. Watch out for the sequel my preciouses, and stay tuned for deleted scenes.


	24. Deleted Scenes

DELETED SCENES

"Did I make you mad?"

"N-No! I-It's okay to like h-how I look… It's not like I hate the thought of it…"

"Oh. Well in that case, you're the prettiest person in the whole world! Not that you hating the thought of it would make it not true, but still." Yuuri didn't seem to understand why that made Wolfram blush so hard.

"D-Don't be stupid! Boys aren't pretty Yuuri." Yuuri looked at him with mild amusement.

"_You're_ a boy though aren't you?" Red faces were cute. "And _you're_ pretty, so therefore I win."

* * *

"I only finally got the hang of making permanent ice just before I was… kidnapped. I can do other things with water, but I wouldn't say I was really good at-"

"Don't be so modest! You have more control over the water element than I have over the fire element!" Wolfram's outburst shocked his brothers. He was incredibly proud of his fire Majutsu, and for good reason.

"I-I wouldn't know that… I've never seen you use your magic!" Wolfram face-palmed realizing he had never shown Yuuri his magic. Before Wolfram could show Yuuri his magic (and burn something accidently since they were indoors) Gwendal interjected.

He surprised them by pulling water from the air (something he had only realized he could do when he had been captured) and doing what had always done with water. Played with it.

* * *

"HEY! D-Don't do that in front of other people Yuuri! It's indecent."

"It's just my shirt! It's not like I took off my pants or anything!" Wolfram's face had turned bright _bright_ red. The insinuations were just too much.

* * *

The only problem Yuuri had with waking up that morning was his uniform.

"Oh no!" His uniform was covered in fur, but that wasn't the worst part. Nope. There were claw marks on the sleeves. "How am I going to explain this?" He face-palmed when he saw Kuro bathing in the water and acting like he was completely innocent. "I guess I'll come with something as I go. Maybe they won't notice?" He sighed and shrugged. "Kuro, you're a bad sleeping buddy."

* * *

They made out for a long time before someone knocked on the door to alert them it was time for dinner. Yuuri looked at the door and then at Wolfram's pouting kiss-stung lips. He smiled gently and poked Wolfram's nose.

"We're not hungry. We'll eat later." Yuuri called to the man at the door.

"Of course." The man walked away and Wolfram laughed before kissing Yuuri chastely.

"Now _that_ was devious." Yuuri snickered.

"So what? Are you saying you'd rather eat?" The blonde shook his head and Yuuri kissed him on the forehead and yawned. "I love you." Those words filled the blonde with… just this 'fullness' he couldn't quite explain.

"I love you too."

Yuuri lay down and snuggled with Wolfram, kissing him every once in a while but mostly playing with his hair. The blonde never voiced it (because it felt good) but he wondered what Yuuri's fascination with his hair was.

Yep, random stuff I took out but remembered to cut/paste instead of simply erasing so I could give you a 'deleted scenes' thing by the end of the story. But is it truly the end? Nope.


	25. Contest

CONTEST OVER, thank you all for your submissions, I appreciate it SO much!

* * *

Hello again! I'm in the process of writing the promised sequel, and as of today, 7/23/2013 I haven't thought of a title!

So here's the dealio, the first person to give me an awesome name for the next story will get publicly thanked, their title used, and a bajillion virtual cookies! FLAVOR OF CHOICE! *that's imagination for ya*

I know this isn't really a chapter, and sorry if I disappointed you, but I need the help TT_TT

For a creative person, I simply can't think of names sometimes. As you may or may not remember, this story was actually named by TheMoonAndStarsLove, AKA Della... and I thank her profusely for that.

So once more, this is me asking for a title. You know, you can't exactly get your new story if I don't have a title.

PCK: WTF? Is that blackmail?!

Yeah, just a little bit.

PCK: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUU

Dude. Ideas?

PCK: Call it 'shitty story 2' for all I care!

*punches in the face* IZ NOT SHITTY YOU BITCH!


End file.
